My Protector
by Cyberbaby
Summary: AU...Ashley and Spencer continue to figure out what is going on while dealing with the consequences of Spencer trying to kill Ashley....The End!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay I know I'm suppose to update my other stories but this one is bugging me so I wrote it, tell me what you think and if I should continue...thanks.**

The plane lifted from the ground, taking her away from everything she'd known, everything she cherished. Her school, her friends, her house and car well at least the car was being shipped so no biggie there. But it was the principal of the thing, her father dies and her mother remarries who cares she does because her mother married a family man, one who sends his kids to boarding school for most of the year but the moment they come back for vacation is like trying to win the father of the year award or something.

So here she was, Ashley Davies, seventeen years old on a plane to Michael's Preparatory Hall also known as MPH or like the brunette rocker liked to refer to it My Personal Hell. She sat in her seat shifting back and forth trying desperately to find a comfortable position, her eyes darting from the window next to her to the ceiling and back again. Thinking for Ashley was never a good thing but in the silent plane that's all there was to do, so she thought, thought about how her mom remarried the stupid rich Robert Woods and how she was now flying across several states to LA with her step brother Robert Jr. or RJ and her step sister Kyla.

RJ was your normal seventeen year old jock boy, captain of the school football and basketball team. Luscious brown hair with deep grey eyes that held a charm deceiving any would be potential mate that he was actually a nice guy but underneath he was mean and stubborn. Since meeting him almost three months ago, just two days before the wedding, he'd hit on her dozens of times. Each time she tried to remind him they were brother and sister and he'd always reply 'not by blood', with a creepy smirk to go along with it. And he really didn't mind the large almost neon sign pointing over her head reading, 'I'm gay dicks move on', instead he mocked her for being out and proud telling her she was experimenting. She thought,_ tell that to the girl's in my bed_.

Shaking her head of all thoughts perverse, she really didn't need to be horny all through a five hour flight, she turned to see her step sister Kyla falling asleep in the seat next to her. Kyla was fifteen, long dark brown hair and gentle brown eyes conveying how smart and caring she is. Total opposite of her brother, Ashley took a liking to the younger girl almost immediately her inner big sister digging it's way through her calm and cool exterior.

"You tired?" Ashley leaned closer watching Kyla's eye lids close slowly than pop open.

"No," she tried to stifle a yawn causing a smile to pop up on Ashley's tanned face.

"Go to sleep Ky, I'll wake you when we're there." Her hand brushed hair off the tired teen's face, stroking her cheek in what she hoped to be a soothing motion. Kyla had told her how scared she was of flying yet her father always made them fly back instead of a train or car or a boat. Kyla shook her head 'no' signaling she didn't want to sleep but with the soft rubbing of Ashley's hand on her cheek and thru her hair lulling her into a false security was exactly what she needed as her eyes shut and her breathing evened out, "Night kid..." the seventeen year old whispered before returning to staring at the ceiling.

The only thing Ashley disliked about Kyla was the fact she reminded her of someone she lost, someone she hadn't seen in three years, the love of her life who sported gorgeous blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes, Spencer Carlin. A sigh escaped her lips as her gut twisted into a million different emotions that only the younger girl could produce in her.

A smile crawled up her lips as she remembered the first time the two ever met, most people didn't believe her, but when she retold it to her parents they told her that it was exactly the way it had happened...

_Four year old Ashley loved to play outside at the park, kids running around, pushing, laughing, screaming and crying. It was always different than her huge quiet house, where everything was breakable and she got in trouble for a tiny dirt speck on her nice clean dress. But when ever her mother dragged her self away from the many men she used to cheat on her husband with as well as the alcohol and put the little girl in her play cloths the only cloths allowed to get dirty and strolled hand in hand down the street to the park was the greatest days of the small girl's life._

"_Stay in the sand box where I can see you," Christine Davies pointedly told her child before walking off and sitting down on a beach._

_Ashley gladly stayed put, using her toys, a shovel and pail, to dig and move sand while building a castle. Time was irrelevant as the castle was nearly done, she'd worked so hard on it when a tiny hand came in contact and squashed the hard work into oblivion. She stood up ready to yell at the person who ruined her art work when she saw a tiny girl about two in a half trying to stand up. She had blond hair down just past her ears and the bluest eyes the four year old had ever saw, in them she could see how sorry the young girl was for breaking the sand castle._

_A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes just not as blue as the girl's came walking over grabbing the two year old by the hand, "I told you not to play with my toys!" he yelled shaking her slightly before releasing the hand and the girl fell to the ground yet again._

"_Glen be nice to your sister," Ashley glanced over to the woman who called over, she also had blonde hair but her eyes were more grey but still had a tint of blue in them. The woman was talking to her mother, very animatedly to the four year old who stifled a giggle and returned to her sand castle._

"_Don't!" She glanced up to see Glen yanking yet another toy from the fragile baby who clasped on her butt, her blue eyes held unshed tears as they glanced over to her mother than back to the five year old boy standing above her. Ashley could see how the blonde wanted to call out and ask for help but her mouth refused to open and Glen had once again succeeded in leaving her empty handed._

_Finally fed up with the boy keeping all the toys to him self, the two year old hauled her self up off the ground and waddled toward the play set. Ashley knowing she's suppose to stay put on the sand hastily stood and with a quick glance to her mother, who surprise surprise wasn't paying attention, followed the younger girl._

_The blonde did her best to climb the stairs toward the slid, falling only a handful of times. Ashley walked slowly to the end of the slide, some how knowing that this was where the younger girl was heading. Ashley smiled when she saw how happy the little girl was all by her self at the top of the world, she seemed so lively and care free, well more carefree than Ashley could be since she lived in a mansion furnished like a museum._

_The two year old glanced down the slid, eyes locking with brown orbs staring up at her, tilting her head to the side with a genuine smile gracing her lips, just as she was about to sit down Ashley heard the voice, "Hey Wencer!" of course it was suppose to come out Spencer but all the kids had trouble saying her name._

_Hearing her name from her brother she turned eye brows raised, confused as to why he called her away from the fun slid. His hands lifted in slow motion, Ashley heard yelling coming from the bench where their mom's were talking. Letting her eyes move from the girl at the top of the slid to the women who seemed to be running in slow motion as well, as if the two sensed what Glen had in mind, toward them_

_Brown eyes shifted yet again to see the baby falling back ward, her back hitting the slid, she was now falling fast with her head pointing to the ground, some how Ashley knew if the younger girl hit the ground she wasn't getting back up again. So the four year old stepped quickly up to the exit of the slid, arms opening wide, legs bent. A second later she felt a weight drop into her hands, sliding her arms securely around the two year olds waist. The two girl's fell back wards, Ashley hitting the soft yet not so soft sand beneath, Spencer's head rested on her chest, slowly her hearing came back and she lifted her head up to see the two year old shift so she was lying on her stomach on top of Ashley, their eyes locked and the blonde giggled, unaware of the danger she had just been in._

"_Spencer!" _

"_Ashley!" Their names being called as the two women rushed up to them, Paula reaching down taking the small girl off Ashley while Christine helped her child up._

"_Is she alright?" Christine asked once checking on her daughter._

"_Yes, oh...Glen get you butt down here now!" Paula screamed still cradling her daughter, the little boy put his head down knowing he was in deep trouble and walked to his mother, "What were you thinking...you could have seriously injured her." _

"_I'm sorry," he lowered his head even more, a few tears crawling on his face. Ashley could see he didn't know what he was doing but still a feeling of dislike burned in her stomach for him._

"_That is no excuse, your father will hear about this," she chided as he began protesting for her not to tell his dad._

"_Ash," Spencer pointed to the four year old girl clinging to her mother's leg._

"_What...what did you say?" Paula stopped her interrogation on her son to stare wide eyed at the girl in her arms._

"_Ash," Spencer repeated. Paula put a hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Christine wondered placing a comforting hand on her new friend's shoulder._

"_She talked, I can't...believe, say it again baby?" she smoothed the child's blonde hair from her face._

"_Ash," Spencer chirped happily making Paula gasp in joy again._

"_What is going on?"_

"_Oh when she was three months old she was in a car accident along with her father, severe brain damage, she was only released from the hospital nine months ago. The doctors told us she'd never walk, or talk or function properly but she fooled them all... she learned to walk and now talk...thanks to her little protector." Paula beamed toward Ashley who smiled back._

That was how Ashley Davies became Spencer's protector, best friend, and eventually lover or at least girlfriend since they were only thirteen at the time and hadn't done more than kissing and some ignorant groping before Spencer moved away with her family, making it three years, two days and twenty nine minutes since the last time Ashley saw her baby. Since that day Ashley caught Spencer she'd call her my baby, she'd help change the girl's diaper or dress her up and play house, the brunette was always the mommy and the blonde was the baby. Ashley loved to take care of the girl much to Spencer's dislike, the girl wanted to be independent but the older girl was always around.

The only thing left from the accident when she was a baby was fear, Spencer had it burned into her and Ashley was always taking it away. Fear of heights, Ashley made her jump off the cliff behind her house into the lake, afraid of the dark, Ashley would hold her and sing her to sleep until soon what ever fear the blonde had disappeared.

"Ash!" Ashley shook her head and stared at Kyla who was now standing up, "Time to go!"

Nodding the seventeen year old stood up stretching, letting the image of baby blue eyes seep back into her brain to store for later and grabbing her bag from above, now making her way toward her new life, with new siblings and a new school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun light drenched the world bathing it in a false happiness as Ashley crawled out of the limo her step father bought for them to ride from the airport to MPH. Kyla and RJ quickly went to gather their belongings from the trunk while Ashley stared at her new home for the next two years.

The building was at least five stories high, brick and vines, windows seeming to stare into her soul making her shudder. A forest surrounded them, blanketing the area as if warding all outsides to beware; green grass littered the surface beneath their feet. Children from twelve to eighteen ran and played, talked or made out on the front lawn which seemed to never end as the grass circled the building to the back.

Sighing she made her feet move toward the trunk which was now empty, Ashley felt uneasy as she glanced up to see RJ smiling while holding her bags, "Don't worry girl I got you."

"I don't need help," she growled swiping her hand forward to grab her back but RJ stepped back.

"That's what they all say," winking he turned on his heel and headed toward the front doors.

"His he really like that all the time?" Ashley asked taking two bags from Kyla; the younger girl seemed to be forced to carry her bags along with her brothers while RJ only took Ashley's.

"Yes," she shyly ducked her head causing the brunette's heart to swell.

"Well come on, why don't you show me to my room," Ashley linked an arm thru her sister's and the two followed after their brother.

The three of them walked into the large five story building only to walk right back out at the end of the hall to the back yard where Ashley saw three more tall buildings, two was four stories high and the second was three stories, _God this place is loaded...I bet all the kids here are like RJ, God save me now_...

Kyla led her to the four story building on the left where they met up with RJ who was standing impatiently at the front door, "Took you long enough squirt," RJ ripped his bags away from his sister who lurched forward at the sudden motion.

"Chill out jock strap!" Ashley growled steadying her new sister while stealing her bags away from him.

"It's okay Ash, come on..." Kyla grabbed her head yanking her toward the four story building on the right, but Ashley's gaze never faltered as she stared her new brother down until he scuffed and went inside.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" the young girl shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk up some stairs.

"Each room gets two girls,"

"Each floor is for a grade I got it," she sneered not purposely she was just in a bad mood.

"Actually no, it goes in order, first room on first floor freshman, second room first floor sophomore, third door first floor junior, fourth..."

"Okay Ky I get it, I get it..." Ashley laughed; she loved how energetic her sister was.

The two reached the third floor, _figures I would be close to the top and no elevator_, Ashley thought glancing at room 89 G. Opening the door she was surprised at how big the room seemed, two twin beds both pushed up against the wall away from each other, a large window overlooking a stunning pond, a private bathroom and two small closets right across each bed. Two desks and a mini fridge completed the look.

"Kick ass," Ashley smiled flopping down on the one bed not full of pink covers. Kyla giggled at her sister as she dropped her bags to rest her tired arms.

"Yeah everyone likes the dorms," she sat down in the empty desk chair scanning the room. Ashley followed suite taking in how pink and girlie her roommates side looked, boy band posters hung everywhere while the girl's side was so neat and orderly.

"Why'd I get stuck with that?" Ashley whined referencing the other half of the room, plopping onto her back covering her eyes with one hand while the other hand rested on her stomach.

"Don't worry she'll probably never be in here," Ashley perked up at that.

"You know my roomy?" Kyla spun around and around in the chair avoiding her older sisters stare.

"Know her know her, no; she's two years ahead of me like you. She's like really popular, names Mary Stile, she dated RJ for a while but than he broke it off."

"Why?"

"Don't know, they seemed great together but he always seems great with someone. I think he's dated every girl in this school,"

"Except me," Ashley reminded her.

"Right but everyone knows you're his sister so it doesn't count," Kyla assured her as she stood up, "So I have to put my things away but I'll be back and we can go to dinner together?"

Kyla twisted her hands together at the bottom of her shirt, "Sure Ky I'd love to," Ashley didn't understand why Kyla was so shy around her one minute and hyper the next. The younger girl smiled widely before rushing out of the room.

Ashley stood in line with Kyla waiting their turn to get some food, the older girl was completely amazed, and the cafeteria was more like a food court. You could pick any thing from burritos, burgers and fries, chips, sushi, vegetarian style anything, pizza and so on and so on the place even had a soda fountain.

"I'm going to be so fat," Ashley whined finally able to grab a tray and headed one back to Kyla who giggled at her comment, "Seriously there is no way...wait I can come back for seconds right?" she turned quickly eye brows raised pleading with her sister to tell her yes.

"And thirds and fourths, as much as you want," Kyla nodded for her to continue their journey.

"And we don't have to pay?"

"Nope, just grab and go,"

"Cool," then silence. The girl's were still trying to get to know each other so every once in a while they found nothing to talk about but it was always a comfortable silence.

Finally a few minutes later Ashley had a piles of food on her plate along with Kyla, she turned to find an empty table. The place was packed, down to almost the last corner, and than it happened. Ashley's throat caught and her breathing hitched, her heart jumped several beats for in the corner, huddled over a tray of food, sitting by her self was Spencer Carlin.

The tray in her head started teetering, she lost all motor control as she found it hard to balance the offending object in her hand, eyes never wavering from the blonde as if afraid it was a dream and the moment she glanced away Spencer would be gone.

"Yo Ash watch it," RJ squeezed past her, right in front of her eyes, blocking the teen from her vision for a second but it broke her from the trance as Spencer was still sitting there by her self.

"You alright?" Kyla wondered seeing the difference in her sister, the far away look, flushed cheeks, sweaty hands.

"Yeah...no, she's here..."

"Who?" Kyla glanced around the room as if she'd magically know who her sister was talking about.

"Her," Ashley pointed setting her tray down on the edge of a table. Kyla followed the out stretched hand to the girl eating in the corner.

Kyla grabbed the hand and forced it down, "NO...no no no do not think about going over to her."

"What why?"

"Why, you want a decent reputation don't..."

"I don't give a damn about reputation, besides I..." she was going to I love her but stopped, not wanting to share too much with her sister quite yet. So instead she started walking that way when Kyla pulled her back.

"Look don't okay," the girl tried to get her sister to walk away, when Ashley looked back the table was empty so she followed her sister to an empty table and the two sat down.

"Why is she here anyway?"

"Rumors are that when she was thirteen her mom found out she's," Kyla leaned forward, "Gay...sent her here immediately. The girl has to have her own room so she doesn't get ideas from sleeping near another girl and she hasn't had any visitors since she came here, or at least that's what I've heard."

Ashley's eyes bulged, how did Paula find out, did she know that Spencer and Ashley were girlfriends, is that why they moved away and why Spencer never wrote her back. So many letters, so many hours wasted. Ashley remembered sitting down every night writing a letter and when she got nothing in return she started apologizing in the letters, for what she wasn't sure, but she pleaded and told the girl she was sorry for anything that might keep Spencer from talking to her but she never got a thing back and eventually stopped writing all together.

"I have to talk to her," Ashley said out of the blue.

"Who, Spencer?" Ashley nodded, "Ash just leave it alone."

"Okay so why don't you like her?"

"It's not that, when I did hang with her for a school project she's cool okay but the thing is RJ has been trying to get Spencer to date him and she's turned him down, which made him upset which made the school lose a football and basketball game so now no one likes her okay...plus there's a rumor flying around she's secretly dating the English teacher Mrs. Rollings and that's why she's passing that class." Kyla shrugged and got up to throw her trash away.

_I don't care I have to talk to her, my baby is at the same school, there is no way I'm letting this pass me by._ Ashley thought returning to her room for the night, trying to build her self up for tomorrow's classes and a hopeful run in with the love of her life.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on get up!" a female voice screeched, reverberating off of the walls and into Ashley's ears, music blared right after. Groaning Ashley shot up into a sitting position to see her room mate dancing around, already dressed and ready to begin her day. The girl was dressed in the usual ware for a boarding school, knee high socks, plaid skirt and a white blouse.

"Shut that off!" Ashley screamed diving back on her bed throwing a pillow over her head to block out the sound.

"Some ones not a morning person," Mary giggled sitting on Ashley's bed grabbing the pillow.

"I'm not so bugger off," Ashley growled trying to get the pillow back.

"Nope, sorry roomy but school starts soon and you need to get ready," the brunette looked away from her red haired annoyance to the clock.

"It's five thirty..."

"Yep and school starts at seven so up up up," Mary yanked the covers off her revealing Ashley in only underwear and a tank, "Cute!" Mary winked before walking away.

_Did she just check me out...still got it_, Ashley smirked as she sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. Muscles clenching and releasing as she reached over head, popping her back she stood up and padded toward the bathroom to take a soothing shower. Quickly dressing in the standard uniform she headed off to her first class.

The hallways were busy but nothing compared to public school hallways, Ashley easily wound her way thru the kids.

"Hey Spencer," that name stopped her in her tracks...Ashley didn't like the way his voice dripped with venom and ecstasy. She turned around; eyes searching till she found them, RJ had his arm right next to her head which was low, not making eye contact with the boy. She fidgeted back and forth, moving her books from side to side but making sure to keep her body facing away from him, trying to tell him she wasn't interested.

"RJ," she whispered.

"So homecoming is next week," he smiled, "I was thinking...do you want to go?"

"I,"

"Don't even," he snapped. Probably heard all her excuses, "You can not keep turning me down, one day you will go out with me." His hand slapped the wall next to her ear making her jump back, books falling to the ground, "That's right dyke pick'em up."

This causes every student in the hallway to laugh as she bent down to retrieve her fallen books. Anger surged thru Ashley, her first instinct was to run over and pummel the guy, who cares if he is her step brother the guy is a jerk, and Ashley with many days at the gym for just the occasion of sticking up for her baby would gladly beat the guy back into submission.

Swallowing her protecting side she watched as RJ retreated toward his class along with all the other kids, Ashley shook her nerves, so close to Spencer yet she still felt miles away. All Ashley wanted was to scoop her up into a hug, squeeze the life out of her, well not that far but she needs to grab a hold and never let go.

So after taking several deep cleansing breaths she made her way toward Spencer, "Need help baby blue eyes?" she asked seductively, not really trying to make it sound that way but being around the girl always made Ashley's libido turn into that of two sixteen year old boys.

Spencer's head shot up because only one person ever called her that, the books in her hands tumbled to the floor leaving her shaking hands empty. Weak legs raised so now the two girls stood face to face, eye to eye, toe to toe, and heart to heart. Ashley noticed that Spencer had truly grown while they were apart; the blonde was now taller than the brunette by at least two or three inches. Curves shaping her whole body like Ashley had never seen and she has seen some hot women in her time as a player but nothing compared to the beauty radiating off of the younger girl. But the one thing that didn't change, that after all these years stayed the same was the innocence the girl produced as well as blue eyes, so shiny and alive, Ashley felt like she did the first time she saw those eyes.

Brown and blue mixed in an intense stare, neither breaking it, both trying to read the other, to see if what they had back then, the immediate connection of two little kids still resided deep in their souls. Ashley felt more right then than in the three years she was alone without Spencer, every one thought it was the brunette who protected and saved the younger girl but that was the farthest thing from the truth, Spencer saved Ashley...from a life of pain and anger and loneliness her mother would try and force on her and succeeded in doing so once the blonde had left.

The bell rang breaking their staring contest, Spencer realizing she needed to be in class and standing in the hall way wasn't a great thing as she was already on academic probation so she leaned down quickly with out saying a word and scooped her books up. Sighing she tilted her head and gave Ashley a shy smile before tucking blonde hair behind her ear and walking off.

_Damn it Davies do not let her walk away,_ she told her self while staring at the girl's ass as it swung side to side, _stop checking her out when is the next time you two will be near each other again, the next time you can smell her...oh god she still smells the same a mix of vanilla and strawberry..._Ashley's mind swept thru memory lane of all times they laid together and that aroma engulfed her entire being, _Move it Davies or you'll lose her!_

Her mind screamed and that's all it took, the small promise to her self that if Spencer got out of view they'd never be together, Ashley will have truly lost the best thing in her life. Feet moving quickly, heart pounding in her chest she gained on the blonde, rushing to get to her before the girl rounded the corner. Hand shot forward gripping the girl's wrist, still tiny and perfectly fit in Ashley's hand, the shocked blonde whirled around in fright as if someone might hit her,_ no one better have touched her_, Ashley thought bringing her free hand up to show she meant no harm.

A sly smile dipped across the older teens face as she yanked Spencer away from class, away from the school and toward the forest and some time between the hall way and the forest Ashley had become the follower, she stepped beside Spencer but letting the blonde lead to where ever. Still not a word was spoken between them besides Ashley's earlier sexual comment.

The forest grew thicker until they ran into a wall of vines and bushes that went at least nine feet above them, Ashley cocked an eye brow silently asking 'what now?' only to be met with a wink. Spencer leaned forward pulling aside some vines to reveal a door hidden in the depths of the brush; she reached into her pocket to produce a key and unlocked the door.

For the first time in three years Spencer reached out, took the initiative and laced her fingers thru the brunette's, tugging her inside. Once the door was shut and locked again Ashley looked around. The place was heaven and she was there with the love of her life. It was a garden, fully bloomed, with a play ground to the left and a stunning waterfall flowing into a watering hole perfect for swimming on the right. A rainbow arched across the length of the watering hole from the mist of the waterfall, giving the place a magical feeling. A tiny beach led into the watering hole for easy access.

The two walked to the small beach and took their shoes off, feeling the sand between their toes. Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand gaining the older girl's attention, "I missed you!" the blonde collapsed into her arms in tears. In shock at the sudden motion Ashley fell backward onto the sand with Spencer lying on top of her, _de-jah-vu_, she thought with a silent chuckle.

"I missed you too baby girl," Ashley whispered into the sobbing girl's ear while stroking her back in circles and relishing in the feel of Spencer's body pressed firmly against hers, the blonde's head secure in the crook of her neck as tears flowed down her skin to the sand beneath them.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

"Favorite animal?" Ashley asked still lying on the sand, Spencer on top of her, the teen's head on her chest listening to the steady beat of her heart while Ashley combed her fingers thru blonde hair.

The two girls just laid there in silence for hours, it was barely ten o' clock when Ashley asked the question, a way to find out more about the girl in her arms after three years of no communication, "Panda bear….you?"

"I don't know, eagle." Spencer lifted her head off Ashley's chest cocking an eye brow, "What I like eagles…"

"Why?"

"Why do you like panda bears?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "There cute and quiet and vegetarians…"

"No…Spence don't tell me you've turn into a leaf eater…no more Stomach Ache Fridays?" Ashley pouted.

"I'm not a vegetarian I just like that they don't eat other creatures and you remember Stomach Ache Fridays?"

"How can I not, do you know how many times I thought I was going to die after one of those days…"

"I loved those, my dad would order several pizzas or burgers and fries and we had to eat until we exploded…dad always won."

"No kidding I swear he had the stomach of a cow, never ending…" Ashley felt Spencer's chest rise and fall back on to her as the girl giggled.

"Favorite color?" Spencer asked after calming down. Ashley didn't exactly like that the girl changed the subject but whatever…

"You know,"

"I do?"

"Spence it hasn't changed since I was four," Ashley insisted.

"Blue," Ashley shook her head no, "No…but than what is it?" Spencer asked feeling like she must not have known the girl so good if she messed up her favorite color.

"Spencer blue,"

"Huh?"

Ashley laughed, "Spencer blue is my fav…you know why?" the brunette reached forward wiping hair out of the blonde's eyes.

"No…"

"Because it's not just one shade,"

"There's more than one?" Spencer didn't understand where Ashley was going with this but the girl always made her life interesting so why would this be any different.

"Yep….I love the color of your eyes when you cry," she traced the dry path of the tears Spencer cried earlier.

"You like it when I cry?" Spencer asked some what appalled.

Ashley placed her finger on the girl's mouth, "Let me finish…I love how they turn gray, like clouds rolled in and lent you their rain for your tears."

"Awww, still didn't grow out of the romantic sap stage I see,"

"Hey!" Ashley yelped wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist while flipping them over so she hovered over the younger girl, "you love it!" she winked. Spencer squirmed underneath and Ashley could tell she didn't like the situation she was in, "I love…" Ashley began in a whisper causing Spencer to stop moving around and glare up curiously, "the color of your eyes when you're mad, turning dark as midnight or brightening into a sky blue when you're happy and smiling, but do you know the best one?"

Spencer shook her head feeling the sand behind her head, her eyes darted to Ashley's lips and she subconsciously licked hers before staring back up to the older girl, "No…"

A small smile tugged at Ashley's lips, the brunette leaned forward letting her hair tumble around Spencer draping her in a waterfall of auburn waves, her lips brushing against Spencer's, "the way your eyes burn indigo when your all hot and bothered like now…"

It was slow but finally after three years it happened again, their lips collided in an intense lock of pent up passion and longing. Tongues darted out running along teeth and flesh of lips, fighting for dominance that Spencer gave up happily. The blonde's hands ran up and down Ashley's back over the shirt causing the fabric to rub her into a frenzy, she needed to be closer to feel Spencer wiggling under her, skin to skin contact, to be inside her.

Ashley's hand snaked its way between their bodies running up Spencer's thigh and into her skirt, "Ash!" Spencer broke the kiss and pushed the girl above her away.

"Spence I'm sorry," Ashley jumped off the girl, she didn't want to push but all coherent thought leaves around the blonde.

Spencer fidgeted trying to get her breathing under control, "No…don't be sorry, I….not ready for that."

"I know sweetie and I didn't mean to push,"

"You didn't, push…I just," Spencer fumbled with her words, hand running thru her hand and over her face, moving back and forth in a confusion, "new to all this…"

"Your still a…" Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Spencer said shyly, "I' am…"

Now Ashley felt guilty, she didn't quite know why though. Three years they were apart and Spencer was still a virgin and Ashley not even close, she'd done it a thousand times, different ways, styles, fetishes, she was a sex goddess she knew it and most people around her knew it but not Spencer, the innocent girl she caught falling off a slid so many years ago, her first crush, first love, first kiss (awkward kiss but still).

"Wow so you haven't….that is um…why?" Ashley sat in the sand in shock, letting her toes stink in and out of the cool sand trying to find a way to tell Spencer about her past, one she no longer felt pride of but disgusted, in a way she felt like she had cheated on her best friend, on her girlfriend and now her stomach burned in acid.

"Living here isn't one of the best places to hook up, especially if ever one hates you," she tried to laugh it off but Ashley saw thru it, "Besides what girl in her right mind would want me?"

"Me…" it was barely audible but the fact that she had said it while staring directly into Spencer's eyes which she saw flash sky blue made it clear to Spencer.

"I said right mind Ash,"

"Than I guess I'm glad to be crazy if it means I get to be with you," she leaned over and pecked Spencer on the lips, "Be my girlfriend again?" she asked pulling away and staring at the girl. Her eyes fogged over into a blue Ashley forgot to say, icy blue, this is when Spencer was afraid or shocked; "I mean only if you want to?"

"I…me, you want me?"

Ashley now knew what she was shocked about, "Yes babe I want you."

"But…" Spencer leaned forward, "Are you still a?"

To lie or not to lie, she really didn't want to start of their relationship by lying to the girl, "Let's just say I owe you ten bucks…" she tried to laugh it off.

"I knew it," Spencer clapped.

"You're not mad?"

"Ash no, we weren't together, besides I made that bet with you, I knew no one as hot and charming as you wouldn't have popped the cherry before marriage."

"Cute Spence, real cute but back to my question…" the confusion returned, "Look we can do it right this time…every one here knows your gay, I know it, you know it. We won't have to hide like last time and we're older so I can take you on dates."

"Real ones?" 

"Yeah,"

"Better than the plado picnic incident?" Spencer asked with a smile remembering when Ashley was nine and she just turned eight, the brunette created a picnic of food created from plado but the eight year old didn't know that and before Ash could tell her she scarf down three of the plado cookies. That night was spent in the hospital with Spencer throwing up, but Ash stayed the whole time, playing cards and making her laugh.

"Way better," Ashley smiled the way Spence loved with the crinkle in her nose, "So what do you say?"

"I would love to," Spencer leaped forward crashing their lips together again and again.

"Well girlfriend what do you want to do now?" she asked running her hands up and down Spencer's arms.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day in your arms, I'm hungry and we've missed almost a full days worth of class..."

Ashley pouted as Spencer pulled her up but didn't protest as they made their way back to the school, making sure to lock their paradise up before heading to the cafeteria.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Hand in hand they strolled toward the school, "So how did you end up here?"

Ashley's thumb brushed Spencer's knuckles, back and forth as they entered, "I could ask you the same thing," the blonde shot her a look, "My mom remarried and the guy is like a total family man or something, sent me here with my new step brother and sister."

"Your mom and dad divorced?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Um..." _shit she doesn't know my dad died how do I tell her_, "Spence...baby my dad, he..." Ashley stopped walking; they stood right outside the doors of the cafeteria, on the other side were hundreds of kids talking and laughing around, she grabbed both of her hands, "He passed away..."

Spencer stared at her completely avoid of all emotion, like she was still waiting for an explanation as to why Ashley's parents were not together. Than like a car wreak it happened, pain...fear...loss, spread quickly over the younger girl's features, her head started shaking back and forth in confusion meaning her eyes turned icy and cloudy at the same time, tears trickled down her face unrestrained, "Uncle Raife? When?" she asked thru chocked sobs, the girl's called each others dads by uncle since the four of them were so close.

"Two years ago," Ashley stated softly while wiping the tears away only to be met with a violent shove backwards.

"Two years...two..." Spencer paced back and forth her sadness washing away to anger, "Two fucking years and no one told me!"

"Your family was there..." Spencer stopped in her tracks.

"They were at the funeral; didn't you wonder why I wasn't there?"

"Spence yes god it was the first thing I asked your mom she told me you were to upset to come but said you were sorry,"

"Why didn't any one tell me?" she cried, Ashley had spent those two years in grieving, everyone did except Spencer, this was new, the pain in her heart and no one gave her the right to say good bye.

"Don't cry," she said even though the girl had the right to, Ashley hated when girl's cried especially Spencer.

"He...I..." she crumbled to the ground in tears.

"Did the dyke get turned down?" Ashley turned to see that the cafeteria doors were open and most of the students were looking at her and Spencer, RJ with several of his jock buddies stood just out of the way so everyone could see.

"Do not...I'll repeat this for your tiny brain, DO NOT talk to MY GIRLFIREND like that!" Ashley tapped him hard on his chest with each word.

"Your...your girlfriend?" he asked in shock at the fact that he'd been asking Spencer out since the girl was fourteen and she's turned him down a million times and the fact she gave that title away to his step sister on the first day the two met infuriated him.

"That's right," she smugly smiled.

"I knew you were a slut," He glared down at Spencer who was still on the ground trying to stop the tears, "I bet you fucked her good...that why you two weren't in class huh? Stay away from my sister!" pointed before grabbing Ashley's wrist tugging her away only she ripped away, to throw a strong punch to his nose making him stumble back.

"I told you to shut up, if you talk down to her again...well don't!" Ashley growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you, taking the pussy eater over your own brother?" the blood flowed over his hands which were held to his nose trying to stop it.

Ashley kicked him in the nuts making him collapse to his knees, she reached out and took a hold of his hair pulling his head back to stare him in the eyes, "You are so lucky we're in school right now...I never want to see you near her again understand?" he remained silent so she shook his head.

He stood up ripping his head away from her, flinching at the pain but keeping it hidden from the rest of the gaping students, "No...you listen, keep her away from me or I'll do worse than talk..." he spit on the floor as if the two before him were scum before walking off with his buddies.

"What was that about?" Kyla came over wide eyed staring between her new sister and her stalking away brother.

"I'll tell you later, help me get her to her room," Ashley leaned down, wrapping both hands around Spencer's wrist hauling her to her feet, "Come on baby blue eyes lets get you out of here," she whispered lovingly as the three made their way to Spencer's single bed room.

"So you want to explain?" Kyla wondered sitting in the desk chair staring at her sister who was lying on the bed with her back and head on the wall while Spencer was cuddled close, her head resting on Ashley's stomach and her arms securely wrapped around the brunette as if the teen would disappear.

"Yes but I don't know from where," Ashley answered running her hand soothingly up and down Spencer's back.

"The beginning?"

"Right, we met when I was four and she was two..."

"Wait time out, you two met before this?" Kyla asked eye brow cocked.

"Yea she ruined my sandcastle," the older brunette giggled, "then I saved her life because her stupid brother Glen thought it would be funny to see her fly. Best friends since then, but we sort of fell in love by thirteen, she became my girlfriend and a few months later she moved away. This is the first time in three years I have seen her,"

"Whoa, okay so why was she crying?"

"I told her my dad died,"

"She didn't know, how is that possible?" Kyla shook her head, "Didn't she go to the funeral?"

"Nope, she was here. I don't know too much about what happened to her in the time we were apart; we just started talking a few hours ago. They were close, Ky, she called him Uncle Raife and I called her dad Uncle Arthur. The four of us, we hung out all the time, camping trips, food fights, Stomach Ache Fridays...inseparable. Glen and Clay sort of felt left out but they were close to their mother, not Spence total daddy's girl."

"You love her don't you?"

Ashley's cheeks burned red, "Yeah Ky I really do...I never stopped. Are you alright with that?"

"Totally Ash, I mean you told me your gay the first day I met you remember," they laughed at the thought, "Um...have you told her about all...huh, well..."

"The girl's I slept with, drugs, alcohol, party lifestyle?" Kyla nodded indicating that is what she had been trying to say, "Yes and no...sort of, I know I have to tell her everything but we just got back together."

"I understand," Ashley smiled at her sister; finally feeling like someone cared about her besides Spencer and Arthur.

"Ash?" the sleepy voice of Spencer filtered into their conversation.

"Hey baby blue eyes how are you?" Ashley tilted her head to see foggy blue eyes opening and squinting against the light in the room before opening all the way.

"I'm not a baby," was the first thing to pop out of her mouth causing Ashley to laugh as Spencer sat up rubbing the sleepies away.

"Spence we've had this conversation before, you'll always be my baby..." Ashley winked making a dark blush rise in Spencer's cheeks as she looked away shyly only to see Kyla sitting quietly in her desk chair.

"What is she doing here?" she asked harshly, she hated the Woods family.

"Chill babe she's fine,"

"No, get out!" Spencer pointed to the door, Kyla rose slowly not wanting to get attacked.

"Kyla stay," Ashley sternly told her before turning back to Spencer, "She stays..."

"Why are you sticking up for her, do you know whose sister this is?" Spencer shook her head, sure that Kyla would run and tell RJ everything, no one ever saw inside her room and now her worst enemy's little sister saw things the guy probably would use as torture.

"Yes, mine!" both Kyla and Spencer stared at Ashley. Kyla couldn't believe Ashley had admitted to being her sister especially to Spencer.

"You...your sisters?"

"Surprise, my mom married Robert Woods, their dad..." Ashley now felt self conscious at bringing it up.

"Out!"

"What?" Kyla and Ashley both asked in unison.

"This is too much to fast, I need...just out please!" she begged. Kyla nodded in understanding and let but not before telling her how sorry she was for the way her brother had acted.

"I'll be back tonight, after class." Ashley told her, Spencer began to protest which was cut short by a quick kiss, "Better be in bed when I get back babe, rest...sleep, I'll see you later." Another short kiss and Ashley was out the door.

"I don't have to do what she says," Spencer said to her self, feeling dumb for talking to an empty room, she needed to study any way so she sat down in the chair Kyla abandoned minutes ago.

Her door opened and she spun around to see Ashley standing there with her hands on her hips, "Bed...now!" the brunette pointed.

"I'm not tired and you can't tell me what to do any more," Spencer insisted but she still stood up and walked to her bed, Ashley followed her over with a cute sexy smirk on her face.

"Sure I can't," Ashley winked as she leaned in placing her lips on Spencer's, running her tongue along the flesh, a moan floated up from Spencer's throat which caused her mouth to open and accept said tongue. Slanting forward into the blonde to make her lay back, Ashley's hands lifted Spencer's legs from the floor on to the bed so now the girl was lying flat on her back. The kiss was still growing in intense passion, both trying to get as much from the other as possible while Ashley's right hand slid down Spencer's side, hip, thigh, staying there for a minute to tickle the skin underneath the blonde's pants with her fingertips before continuing down until they grabbed a hold of the blanket and pulled it up.

Once the covers were to Spencer's chest Ashley broke the kiss, laying their foreheads together trying to catch their breaths, "Not fair!" Spencer whined.

"Sleep now sweetie I'll be back later," this time Ashley kissed her forehead before tucking her in all the way, at the door she flipped the light off flooding the room in darkness and shutting the door.

Spencer stared at the ceiling, the kiss and lack of air made her dizzy and tired, the heat of the covers helping the sleep to weigh on her until she no longer saw the white ceiling above but a dream in which she was surrounded by Ashley Davies and her warm embrace.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

_Twelve year old Spencer sat in front of the fire in a lawn chair, the rest of the clan heading off to fish. The air was cool and clean, birds chirped over head casting small insignificant shadows on the land below them. Her mind swimming with thoughts of her best friend Ashley Davies who just turned fourteen, the group traveled up to Pine Valley Mountains on a camping trip for Spencer's thirteenth birthday which was in three days. _

_Her parents had their own tent, Uncle Raife and his wife Christine had theirs, Glen and Clay and their two friends Michael and Sam had the biggest tent and Ashley and Spencer shared the last one. It was late last night when things took a drastic turn between the two girls, laughing and giggling in their sleeping bags unaware of what was to come._

"_So what do you think of Sam?" Spencer asked Ashley as they calmed down, whispering so no one heard them._

"_What do you mean?" Ashley asked lying flat on her back and staring up._

"_You know...um," Spencer became shy, Ashley was older not by much but still. The brunette had already had three boyfriends and her first kiss which was followed by many more, Spencer had never really liked boys or been kissed so she never knew how to put things when talking about it, "Do you think he's cute?"_

_Ashley rolled on her side propping her head in her hand staring at her fidgeting friend, Ashley loved that about Spencer, the way she moved when nervous or happy, "Why do you?"_

"_I...don't know, he's kind of cool I guess," she replied with red cheeks._

"_You so like him don't you?" Ashley prodded feeling a little jealous, her love for Spencer blossomed nine months after she turned thirteen but with Spencer lagging behind in the physical and emotional side the brunette didn't want to push her._

"_I didn't say that," Spencer flopped down hiding her face under her pillow, Ashley slipped out of her sleeping bag and straddled the younger girl, reaching over and tossing the pillow away._

"_Awww does my wittle baby have a crush?" she mocked._

"_I'm not a baby," Spencer insisted struggling to get out from under the taller stronger girl._

"_You'll always be my baby," Ashley sighed, wishing Spencer caught the underlining meaning to the word instead of taking it like Ashley was calling her a small infant but however Ashley got to call her it she'd take._

"_How do you know you're in love?" Spencer asked when she realized she wasn't getting out from under the girl, who stopped laughing and stared at her._

"_Why you asking me?"_

"_You've had boyfriends and kissed people, I don't know...what does it feel like?" Spencer blue eyes shown up at her making her want to lean in so badly and kiss her, instead she crawled off the girl and slid back into her sleeping bag and stared at her._

"_Well, like a million butterflies are in your stomach when the person just looks at you," Ashley described the feeling she got while Spencer looked at her with wide innocent concentrating eyes, she licked her lips, "Like your floating just at the top of the sea and when you kiss them..." she closed her eyes imagining the feel of Spencer's lips, "you sink."_

"_Isn't that a bad thing, won't you drown?" _

_Ashley opened her eyes and giggled, "Not literally Spence and no you want to sink it's the best filling in the world."_

_  
"I think I've felt like that before," Spencer spoke softly causing Ashley to scoot closer to hear her, their faces inches apart, breaths mingling together._

"_With Sam?" the word dipped venom, she wished she could be him, any guy really that had Spencer's attention._

"_I don't think so," she whispered yet again and Ashley could tell there was something on her mind._

"_What is it?" her hand reached forward lying on Spencer's cheek brushing the flesh with her thumb, the girl moved further into the warmth._

"_I think I get that feeling...with you.." the last two words barely audible as Spencer wouldn't look at her. _

_Ashley put two fingers under her chin lifting it so Spencer had to look at her, once the little girl was staring at her she moved even closer, "I like you too..." even closer, "it's alright..."_

_And then it happened, their first kiss, under the stars in a tent on a camping trip three days before Spencer's birthday, the brunette took it slow as it was the blonde's first time ever. But the passion, lust building in her gut which she never felt for any of her boyfriends took hold, her tongue snaked out running across Spencer' s bottom lip surprising the girl, her head tried to move away but Ashley put her hands behind the girl's head keeping her there. Thrusting her tongue in she tasted the smores Spencer had eaten just before bed including the mint tooth paste when she brushed her teeth, it was the most intoxicating taste Ashley had ever had._

_They broke soon after breathing heavily and sort of dizzy it was Ashley best and favorite kiss but the look on Spencer's young face thru her for a loop, "I'm sorry I didn't mean...just forget about that okay!" her words came out harsher than she wanted making it sound like she was mad at Spencer, like it was the blonde's fault and she felt bad but still turned her back on the frightened confused twelve year old and tried to sleep._

_Spencer couldn't sleep however, she stared at the top of the tent almost all night replaying the kiss over and over in her head. She finally fell asleep five hours before her parents woke her up to go fishing, now everyone was gone and she was alone, the minute she saw Ashley stare at her she couldn't go on the trip she needed time by her self and she especially didn't want to be near Ashley when she was mad at her._

_The sun was high, she slept for an hour more once every one was gone but now she was just sitting by the fire drifting in and out of emotions and memories._

"_Hey kiddo what's up?" Spencer turned her head to see Ashley's dad wondering back into camp._

"_Uncle Raife what are you doing here?" she asked glancing around hoping his daughter hadn't come with._

"_We decided to stay longer since the river is a little warm today, after we fish we're going to swim and have lunch." He sat down at the picnic table after grabbing bread, condiments and lunch meat, "I'm making lunch for us wanna help?" _

"_Sure," she smiled pulling her self away from the warm fire to sit next to him. He spread the condiments on that each person liked than passed it to Spencer telling her who it was for and she prepped it with the stuff the liked._

"_So you want to come back out with me?" she shook her head no and kept making a sandwich, "Why not Spence, what's wrong?" he asked placing the butter knife down and laying a hand on her shoulder._

"_Is it alright for a girl to like a girl?" she asked scared and shy, she glanced up to see his face distort, "Never mind.." she went back to work, he pulled the sandwich away._

"_Spence no I didn't, you shocked me with that question is all, sweetie of course it's okay..." he smiled proudly at her, "Do you think you might like girls?" she was a bit young to really know for sure but it was the only question that popped in his head._

"_I...don't know," she shrugged, "How do you know...like for real know?"_

"_It's different for everyone but when it happens you'll know," he replied trying to make sense or as much sense as a twelve year old could understand talking about love, "Is this about Ashley?"_

_Her head shot up in fear, he felt her tense up, "How...I mean she did it I didn't even..."_

"_Slow down kid, breath..." he cocked an eye brow trying to piece together what she blurted out, "Did she kiss you?" A blush burned her entire body as she shook her head 'yes', "Did you like it?"_

_She looked at him in contemplation, "She put her tongue in my mouth..."_

_He laughed at that, "It's called a French kiss Spence..."_

"_People actually do that?" she asked making a face._

"_Yes, did you like it when she did it?" that made her face twist to thinking, pondering._

"_Sort of, I mean it was wet and sort of hot, like her mouth was a sauna you know the one my mom took us too."_

"_But did you like it?" he asked again._

"_Yeah," she whispered now sure of it, "But it doesn't matter.."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She's mad at me, she kissed me than just went to sleep and she didn't want to talk to me this morning." Spencer said on the verge of tears, he wrapped his arms around her securely._

"_She didn't mean it, she probably just got as scared and confused as you did okay?" she nodded, "Do you feel better?" she nodded again, "Okay let's finish up and haul these things back to our little fishermen." She smiled and helped him finish up._

_She packed the food feeling a thousand times lighter after talking to her uncle, she glanced up to see where he had gone, she saw him standing by the tree, she smiled and waved him over but he just winked and started walking away._

"_Uncle Raife?" she called out but he didn't turn around, disappearing into the forest, "UNCLE RAIFE?"_

"UNCLE RAIFE?"

"Spencer wake up," Spencer shot up, drenched in sweat, eyes darting around her room. Ashley was sitting in front of her, concern etched across her face.

"He's really gone isn't he?" she asked as tears fell yet again, the dream memory turning into a false nightmare.

"Yeah baby he is," she sighed brushing the tears away, "Look why don't you clean up and we'll get something to eat okay?"

Spencer nodded, cleaned up and the two of them headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

The semi happy couple made their way into the dinning room, students glanced up from their conversations and meals to stare at them, with Ashley's hand in hers she didn't notice, for the first time since waking up a hated person with in the walls of MPH she didn't care.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ashley asked making sure her thumb never stopped caressing her knuckles. Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "No silent treatment babe..."

A smile tugged the blonde's lips, "Soup?"

"Soup it is," Ashley kissed her hand while tugging her toward the food line. She went to grab trays for them but was stopped as Spencer didn't let go, "Spence you got to let go so I can grab our trays." She giggled.

"Oh, sorry," Spencer released her grip. Once the warmth was gone the fear and dread seeped back in. The whole school hated her for losing so many sporting games, she never understand how she had caused it but assumed the students and teachers just needed someone to blame and she was an easy target.

She looked to her right and saw everyone staring at her, disgusted, staring right thru her as if they saw deep inside her soul and found it unworthy, her heart pounding heavily in her chest making her desperately want to run back to her room, in fact that was where she spent most meals any way. Her room had become a safe heaven over the years, a place no one went, no one talked to her or criticized her. Quiet bliss, just the bed and her, in a somewhat dream state. She needed to get back, to leave these people before Ashley saw how much of a loser she truly was, before her girlfriend saw how undeserving she was of the brunette.

Then it all subsided the minute Ashley's hand slipped back into hers, "You okay?" Spencer nodded but received a scowl.

"Right no silent treatment, yeah I'm fine," she breathed out as the two finished grabbing their food and headed for a table. Spencer had soup and crackers while Ashley piled the food on, pizza, soda, brownies, nothing like Aunt Paula's but still some of the best, she had a weak spot for desserts, "How were your classes?"

"Boring but what did you expect?"

"What were they?"

"Um English, Spanish and History..." Ashley munched on her brownie getting crumbs all on her shirt but she just wiped them away.

"You do know your suppose to eat those last right?" Spencer chuckled while playing with her soup, she didn't really feel hungry. Ashley shrugged with a wink.

"Oh look the lonely lesbo has a friend," a group of girls piled around the table, this is why she always sat in the corner she couldn't be surrounded from all sides.

"Tired of only slobbering over us, you had to go out and recruit a newbie," a red head smirked.

"I don't stare," Spencer knew that was a lie, but she didn't want them to know that. She had a hard time not looking at them, their curves, their breasts, she was only human and sex deprived since puberty.

"Right, you might want to wipe that drool off your chin," the girls laughed make a blush rise in her cheeks and she shifted away from Ashley, afraid she would think Spencer was a slut for thinking about other girl's.

"Back of Wendy," Kyla scowled.

"You standing up for her?"

"I guess," Kyla lowered her eyes a little, she really did want to stand up for Spencer but the teen cheerleaders were cruel in this school.

"You're off the squad!" Wendy growled.

"Fine I don't care, why don't you go choke on a dick, it's what your good at." Kyla glowed.

"Whatever," Wendy and her group stalked off.

Kyla stared down at her sister and Spencer fidgeting, unsure if the blonde wanted her here, "You going to sit or what?" Spencer asked with out looking up, when the fifteen year old hesitated Spencer raised her eyes and offered a shy smile putting Kyla at ease.

"So I guess we're getting a small group going?" Ashley spoke trying to break the tension, causing Spencer and Kyla to laugh.

"Vacation is coming up in three weeks, you want to come with us?" Kyla asked hopeful.

"I can't," her face sad.

"Why not Spence?"

"My mom won't let me, I'm suppose to stay here."

"You don't even go home?" Ashley scratched her head to receive a small shake, "Than it's settled your coming with us."

"But what about my mom?"

"Aunt Paula always loved me, I'll just work my charm..." she smiled wide.

The three of them ate together, spent the days talking and laughing and growing closer to one another while trying to come up with a plan to get Paula to let Spencer go with Ashley and Kyla. The biggest part of the plan was just getting in touch with the woman since Spencer hadn't spoke with her family for three years, except the letters that told Spencer Ashley hadn't called or wrote and those stopped two years ago.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

"Spence you have to write it," Ashley insisted while pacing behind her girlfriend who was sitting in the desk chair.

"What happened to Aunt Paula always like me huh?" Spencer tossed the pen down, folding her arms over her chest, she hadn't spoken to any of them in so long that she truly didn't know how to start.

Ashley stopped pacing and dropped to her knees in front of Spencer, placing her hands on the teens thighs, "You want to go right?" a nod, "than write it."

"But I can't go unless I like boys," she responded angrily.

"So lie and say you're going with RJ."

"What?" Spencer shot out of the chair making Ashley tumble back on to her ass, "Sorry..." she leaned forward grabbing her girlfriend's outstretched hands to help her up only to be yanked forward, her body fell right on top of Ashley's, "How can you tell me to write my mom about dating that portentous dickless bastard..."

She was cut off by a quick peck to the lips, "If he's dickless just think of him a girl..." Ashley smirked, receiving a stinging slap to the arm, "OW..."

"Suck it up," Spencer chuckled as Ashley pouted, "Better yet let me..." she leaned down and sucked Ashley's bottom lip into her mouth, before laying her lips full on the brunette's eliciting a moan before pulling away and standing up.

"Not fair,"

"Than we're even from your tucking me in scheme, nice by the way."

"Glad you liked it," Ashley stood up as well and flopped on to the bed, she'd been staying in Spencer's room more than her own; patting the bed beside her she waited for Spencer to turn off the lights and join her.

Wrapped warm and secure in Ashley's arms always made Spencer feel tired, well late at night or after a long day, cause she never realized how tired she was until she laid down with Ashley, "I've missed you so much." Spencer whispered, her head on Ashley's stomach, the older teen's fingers combing her hair, sending shivering sparks of pleasure thru her body making it relax further into the brunette.

"Sweetie we go thru this like every other week, I'm not going anywhere," Ashley knew it had been hard on Spencer, alone, away from her family and friends, tormented at the school she had to live at but there was only so many times Ashley could reassure her she wasn't leaving.

"I know but...I did," the blonde smiled into the girl's stomach, taking in her scent, putting it in her memory and locking it away.

"I missed you too,"

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yes really," Ashley rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"It just seemed you moved on, other girlfriends..." a hand covered Spencer's mouth stopping her from talking.

"Shut up Spence I never had any other girlfriends," Ashley felt the girl stiffen; _maybe I should have let her think they were_. Spencer's mouth moved against her hand, "What?" she asked removing her hand.

"You just had sex with them?" Spencer sat up slightly putting her arm across Ashley's stomach and laying her head on her arm so she could stare up into her favorite chocolate orbs.

"I thought you weren't mad, we weren't together?"

"I'm not...I, just want to know what your like now."

"But see I'm not like that now baby, I haven't been in a while. You want to know fine, I did drugs, alcohol, fucked some one every night but than I ended up in the hospital,"

"Why?"

"I told you my dad died right," she saw Spencer nod her head, "Well I was in the accident too," The room was silent for a while, "You know the only thing that kept me going was the thought of someday finding you." Ashley admitted, when no sound came from Spencer she glanced down to see the younger girl passed out, a small happy and content smile spread on her lips, "Night baby blue eyes..." she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before slipping into darkness her self.

Spencer woke up to screaming and a loud ringing noise, water sprinkled down on her soaking her pajamas. Opening her eyes she strained to see what was going on, her shifting woke Ashley, the blonde laughed at that,_ I swear she can sleep thru anything but me leaving, as long as I'm on her she stay's asleep._

"What the hell is going on?" Ashley called out over the sound of the fire alarm going off, the brunette was a heavy sleeper but once woken became wide awake, Spencer on the other hand slept light and when she woke up was still groggy and out of it.

"Raining?"

"No baby the fire alarm went off," Ashley chuckled at her incoherent girlfriend, grabbing her hand and a blanket off the bed just in case it wasn't a false alarm they made their way to the door, "Stay close!" Ashley told the blonde while wrapping the blanket around them, she than put her hand in the blanket and reached for the handle, testing it to make sure it wasn't hot,_ if this is a stupid prank I'm going to find out who did it and kill them, god I was having the best dream ever, I wonder if I can still finish it, mmmm, Spencer's hand's were everywhere...focus..._

She flung the door open just to have her heart drop to the bottom of her feet, breath catching and burning her lungs as she stared out into the hallway, kids were screaming and running around, dodging the bullets whizzing past, the hooded man right out side her door flung him self at the two girls and slammed the door shut.

"Go to the window now, get out!" he yelled at them, forcing the teens toward the window. Not knowing what to do or how to act, Ashley opened the window and motioned for Spencer to jump, the girl started shaking her head and trying to back away but the man was right next to them now after barricading the door, his hands on Spencer's back not letting her get away, "Out!"

"Spence we have to jump,"

"No, no..." Ashley knew that being away from Spencer for so long made the girl revert to being scared of heights and the dark and everything else but right now she couldn't cuddle the girl.

"Just like the cliff, I'll hold you hands okay?" the brunette tried to smile with out flinching at the sound of bullets.

"Ash I can't,"

"I don't care you two out that window now," the man shouted pushing them toward the window. With out a second thought Ashley grabbed Spencer's hands and yanked her forward, making sure the girl was in front of her, staring her in the eyes as Ashley's back fell out the window, wind rushing past them.

Soon they landed on the ground, soft grass breaking their fall but the land beneath them still hard enough to take Ashley's air a way for some time, soon the man was landing and rolling beside them, "What about Kyla?" Spencer asked.

"I have to go get my sister," Ashley stood up heading back into the girl's dorm but the man stopped her, "Let go of me!"

"Ashley she's fine," that voice, the brunette knew it like the back of her hand, he took the hood off, "There after you two so we have to go!"

"Daddy?" Ashley asked before blacking out, Raife Davies knew his daughter would react in a bad way but right now passing out wasn't a good thing.

"What happened?" another hooded man bounded over with a semi automatic in his hands, "Why is your hood down?"

"Later Arthur, grab your kid I'll grab mine, we have to get out of here." Raife scooped Ashley up into his arms and took off running.

"Dad?" Spencer wondered glancing back and forth between the retreating Raife and her father who was standing next to her, he latched on to her wrist yanking her away from the chaotic building.

"I'll explain later sweetie," he released her once she was secure in the back of the van with Ashley than the two father's hopped into the passenger seat and sped off while Spencer held the blacked out Ashley in her arms and trying to figure out what just went down.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer shifted her tired eyes to the view outside the van window; no one spoke, the quietness taking its toll on her clouded mind. The drenched pajamas clung to her body making her shiver, she felt like an ice cube with the wind circling her from the front window that was cracked open a bit but she couldn't find the strength to tell them to shut it.

The sky drenched in orange, red and blues as the sun rose from behind the trees, the long road they were on stretched on for ever as more and more trees started surrounding them. Hardly any cars passed by as it was still early, barely five o' clock in the morning as the world was waking to the sun casting its warm light upon the earth only Spencer didn't feel warm, or safe.

Raife pulled into a gas station, parking near one of the pumps. There was only one other car parked in the lot, its occupant in the small store purchasing god knows what for their trip.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Arthur asked his daughter, shifting in the passenger seat to stare at her. It had been three years since he was able to see her in more than just a picture, all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how sorry he was for how things went down and why he never wrote. Now that she was with him he was never going to let her go.

Spencer nodded, the wet clothes making her bladder swell, she moved a little placing Ashley's head on the window instead of her shoulder. Stepping out she smelled coffee and gas, her stomach growled indicating she was hungry, following her father into the store. The store clerk, a woman around forty two eyed her suspiciously, as her clothes were soaking wet, Arthur grabbed her hand, "Fell out of the fishing boat..." he chuckled.

The old lady smiled and nodded, apparently it was normal for a teenage girl and man to wonder in so early while the girl was damp, shrugging her shoulders she headed to the bathroom, inside the light flickered on dowsing it in a strong illumination that blinded her for a second. Swallowing she quickly went to the bathroom than washed her hands, Arthur was waiting outside the door for her, "All done?" she nodded, "Okay my turn," he patted her shoulder silently telling her to go wait in the van.

Walking back she saw that Raife and Ashley were talking, a smile played on her lips when she saw her girlfriend awake, "Hey!" Ashley quickly wrapped her in a hug than pulled back checking her out, "Are you okay? I mean you're not hurt right?"

"I'm fine Ash,"

"So she does speak," Raife laughed, now that the van had stopped, the group staying still in a deserted parking lot, not running from what ever it was they were running from, they had time to think and reflect on what happened, so Spencer collapsed into her Uncle's arms, hugging him tight.

Ashley groaned as she woke up, her head placed nicely on the cool window, head throbbing as she tried to put the pieces together, "Spence?" she called out rubbing her temples.

"She's inside with Arthur," the voice spoke in thru the window. Jumping she saw her father standing outside the drivers door.

Fumbling with the handle she rushed out of the van, "What is going on your suppose to be dead?"

"Keep your voice down," he hushed her making sure the lady at the counter didn't glance out to see what was going on, "We'll explain later just...I'm sorry for making you think I was dead."

"Like I can...no that...two years and you say sorry," Ashley shook her head no feeling what Spencer must have felt when she found out after two years thinking he was alive.

"I know it's not much but once we tell you what's going on maybe you'll understand..."

"We?"

"Arthur and I..."

"Wait Uncle Arthur is here?" she turned around searching the parking lot.

"Yes he is, but don't I get a hug?" Ashley turned back with a huge smile before rushing into her fathers arms.

"I missed you so much," she whispered into his chest while he rocked her slightly.

"You don't know how many times I wished I could see you, my little rebel," he chuckled as she pulled away, "Still getting all the boys?"

Ashley felt the blush rise in her cheeks, "Actually girls..." she said for the first time in her life, admitting it to someone in her family beside Kyla, her mom found out, her mom told the new step dad and RJ found out when he threatened her girlfriend, but Kyla and now Raife were the first people she told her self besides Spencer.

"So how is the girlfriend?" Her head shot up in confusion, he just nodded behind her.

She turned to see Spencer walking toward them, also in her soaked pajamas, "Hey..." she wrapped her arms around the taller girl wanting to make sure she was really there, "You okay? I mean you're not hurt right?"

"I'm fine Ash,"

"So she does speak," Raife laughed having Spencer fall into his arms, hugging him tightly, "Can't breathe Spence,"

"Sorry," she replied stepping back.

"Its fine, I'm just so happy to see you girls again,"

"What's going on dad?" Ashley tightened her grip on Spencer's hand.

"There is a lot to talk about," Raife glanced over to see Arthur paying for some jackets, "When we get to where we're going I promise everything will be explained."

"Ready?" Arthur asked, "Here girls put these on over your clothes, we'll get you into something dry as soon as we can."

Spencer sneezed and wiped her nose, "Did you sleep Spence?" Ashley asked, the girl shook her head, "Than its night time for you..." she smiled as the two girls climbed back into the van, the warm jackets on trying to heat their cold flesh.

Arthur and Raife took a second to glance at each other, worried that one or both of the girls could become sick in this predicament and they needed the girls in top shape for what was to come, the two got in and started the engine back up taking off yet again.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Glen paced in the hallway of the new mansion his mother bought, it was ridiculously big for four people and where she received the money to buy the expensive things she had was the biggest question of all.

"Did you hear anything?" Clay rushed in the door dragging his girlfriend Chelsea Lewis with him; the girl looked like her arm was going to pop out with how much force Clay and pulled her.

"No, mom's in with the police now...God if something happens to her..."

"You'll what?" Clay interpreted, "You helped send her there."

"I did not, I wanted her here with us," Glen shouted back.

"Right all the names you called her when you found out, yeah that sounded like a brother to me," Clay growled.

"You two please," Paula opened the sliding wooden doors that led into the library study, police roamed around behind, "Your sister is missing and I can not have the two of you bickering like small children." She snapped before slamming the doors shut.

"Look what you did?" Glen motioned toward their mother.

"Me, whatever, lets all just go upstairs."

Clay and Chelsea separated from Glen, heading into his room to talk; Chelsea was there to get her boyfriend from over reaction.

Glen took a deep breathe trying to put all his emotions away like he'd been taught a million times as a kid but the thing was he really did care for his sister, the early two a.m. call during a severe thunderstorm broke his heart. A woman on the other end telling him there was a school shooting and that his baby sister and another female student had been kidnapped. He walked toward her room, the room she had before their mother shipped her off, away from everything.

Leaning in the door way a smile landed on his lips...

"_Glen don't you dare!" Spencer screamed as she rounded the corner around her bed as her brother followed with his water gun, they weren't suppose to play in the house but what are rules if not to be broken._

"_Why not lil sis?" He asked pumping the gun to its fullest, making sure that when he did pull the trigger his sister would be drenched._

"_I'll tell mom," she replied weakly, they both knew no one would tell mom. The house ran on keeping things from the woman, event the help who played with them sometimes kept the events from Paula Carlin._

"_Than I'll tell her what's in your diary," he said in a sing song voice._

"_You...you wouldn't?" she choked out. He'd never read her diary, could never bring him self to invade her privacy but he did throw things at her that he saw or figured out by the way she'd been acting and just assumed it was in her diary, most of the time it was._

"_Oh I would," his smirk sent her to the floor and rolling under her bed. On the other side she took off down the hallway, feet pounding on the wooden floor as there was only carpet in their rooms and on the first floor. _

_Heart racing she slammed into her brother's room, "Clay help!" she screeched. Clay was at his computer desk writing something for summer school, he wanted to get a head start so he had less homework during the school year, Spencer turned him around, using him and the chair as a shield against the water gun wielding brother._

"_Hey get out, Glen don't shoot that in here, my computer..." Clay shooed them, he stood up and grabbed Spencer making her and Glen go into the hall but Spencer was fighting to stay behind him, water smashed down Clay's shoulder, dripping down his arm and side, sending a chill up his spine, "You didn't just do that?" Clay asked his brother who actually looked sorry as if it was a slip of the finger._

"_Dude I didn't mean that!" Glen offered raising the gun in the air in surrender._

"_Oh no," _

"_Shit!" Glen took off with Spencer and Clay hot on his trail, he flew down the stairs and out to the back yard as he crossed the lawn his mind started spinning, wait why am I running I've got the gun, with a smile he slowed down and spun around only to be met with two bodies slamming into him, the group of kids fell into the pool with their clothes still on. Maids and chiefs laughing at their antics while busily preparing the home for master and mistress to return soon._

"What are you doing?" Paula stormed up the stairs, reaching behind her son and shutting the door, "We don't open this door!" she seethed.

And she was right, that door and been closed for three years but Paula didn't know that Glen would wake up in the middle of the night, sneak into the hall way and stare into the empty bedroom still made up exactly how Spencer decorated it, her smell lingering on the sheets and pillows. Sometimes he'd set his watch and lay down, trying to feel his sister, make her come to life and he was always so close in doing so as sleep over took him but each time his watch would go off and he'd awaken to the dark room alone, trudging back to his room before his parents found out.

"I'm sorry mom," Glen bowed his head, ever since moving to this town his mother had become almost evil and mean, telling him what he could and could not say, do, act and it was more than just a mother telling her child what to do to keep them safe.

Paula reached out and ran her hand up and down Glen's cheek, a smile on her lips before it frowned and the hand smacked him hard, "Don't you ever open this door again...I will not repeat myself, understood?" He shook his head knowing not to argue, "Good..." her face changed back to the caring mother she had once been, "Now be a good little boy and fetch your brother and Chelsea, dress properly for dinner it'll be done soon."

"Yes mother," he sighed and disappeared into Clay's room.

Paula headed back down stairs and into the library study, "Does he suspect anything?" one of the cops asked.

"Nope, now where were we?" she asked leaning over some blue prints a sick twisted smile plastered on her delicate face.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

The van pulled up to the old cabin, tires crunching over the rocky driveway. Light drifted down from the sun, high noon made the heat blister yet the cool mountain wind kept the air around them a nice warm temperature.

"Spence?" Ashley shook the girl, their clothes were semi dry by now but still damp enough to be uncomfortable.

The blonde shifted, rolling her head in circles trying to get the kink out of her neck from sleeping with her head on Ashley's shoulder, a yawn escaped her mouth along with a sneeze, "Bless you...that's not good..." Ashley shook her head it was the millionth time the girl sneezed; only now she was awake.

"I'm fine, allergies," Spencer assured her before hoping out and following the two men into the old cabin.

"Does this place ever change?" Ashley asked looking around. It was the exact same from the last time she'd seen it. A fire place with a deer head above it, always gave her the creeps, a rug at the base of the fire place than a coffee table and couch. To the right was a large kitchen and stairs toward the back leading to the three bedrooms.

"Yea when the kids are away," Raife wiggled his eye brows.

"Ewww," both girls cringed making the men laugh.

"Okay girls your stuff is in the master bedroom, change and gear up quickly we have to get out of here fast." Arthur nodded toward the stairs as him and Raife packed their camping gear.

"Gear up?" Spencer asked her father, who shot her a look to just do as he says with no questions asked, "Right talk later..." she rolled her eyes and followed Ashley up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Inside the room was one large bed with two packs of camping gear, two semi automatics and two hand guns including two sets of cargo pants, boots and beige t-shirts. The teen's eye brows furrowed in fear and confusion, "What is going on?" Ashley ran her hand thru her auburn hair as the two girl's dressed in the new dry clothes.

"Gear up!" Raife screamed upstairs, they really didn't have the time to waist. Sighing Spencer walked over to the camping back packs, a flash flew thru her mind, she picked it up and almost as if she'd done it a million times latched every belt and buckle securing it to her back.

Ashley did the same, the same feeling came across her like she'd done this a million times before, while Spencer was finishing tying her boots Ashley in a dazed state locked and loaded the two hand guns, the blonde stood up and the brunette flipped the gun in her hand so the butt was facing her girlfriend who took it, spinning the chamber making sure it was secure before placing it neatly in her sheath on the her belt while Ashley did the same.

Both girls' did the same with the semi's, slinging the straps over their shoulders to keep the gun on their backs, just than their father's came in, "Told you they'd remember..." Arthur slapped Raife on the back.

"Remember what?" Spencer wondered, as she fidgeted. The weight of the weapon on her back and hip made the situation that much scarier, it was as if the flash of memory that allowed her to 'gear up' had sudden left and she had no clue what to do.

"It'll all come to you," Raife assured her glaring at Arthur who looked down, "Come on we have to go..."

The four of them walked out of the cabin, all with cargo pants, boots, beige tank tops, guns and camping gear looking like some action film gone wrong. For an hour the girl's followed their father's into the forest, not a word was spoken between any of them and the world outside the dense animal infested dangers of the woods disappeared.

Ashley reached out running her hand down Spencer's arm until their hands intertwined, the brunette's thumb tracing the younger girl's knuckles, "What's up?"

"You know we were supposed to have our first official date tonight," Ashley whispered sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I know," Spencer responded trying to keep her eyes focused on their fathers up a head than on the feelings that Ashley was producing in her heart and stomach.

"I had it all planned out," she started making sure to keep her voice low.

"Ash..." a finger placed on her lips silenced her.

"No let me, I had it all planned. I was going to sneak us into the old gym, Kyla helped get it set up, we were going to watch a movie on one of those flat pull down screens and have a nice inside picnic..." Ashley talked with a dreamy expression on her face like she'd already had the date and was recalling it.

"That sounds so romantic," Spencer giggled. The one thing you could never say about Ashley was that she didn't try to be romantic and spontaneous.

"Are you making fun of me Miss. Carlin?" Spencer shook her head 'no' she really wasn't, more like teasing, but she loved all the little and big things Ashley did for her, "Good cause if you were..."

"What?"

"What what?" Ashley asked.

"What would you do to me?" Spencer raised her eyebrow egging her girlfriend on.

"You wanna know?" the blonde nodded, Ashley leaned closer, she was standing just behind Spencer, her hand traveled up under the girl's shirt, caressing the bare skin and feeling it burn under her touch, Spencer's breathing picked up, "I just might have to do...this!" Ashley snapped Spencer's bra and than ran to catch up to their father's so Spencer couldn't do anything to her.

With a smirk and shaking her head Spencer caught up with them too, "Okay girl's we're going to stop here for the night." Raife glanced around their surroundings, they'd been walking for some where around five hours and the sun was beginning to set.

"Where is here?" Ashley asked looking around as well.

"Close to where we need to be," Arthur set his bag down and started collecting fire wood.

"Vague much," Spencer sighed sitting down, Arthur dropped the fire wood and sat next to his daughter.

"Look Spence we will explain," she looked up in hope, wishing her father would shed light on this situation, "Once we get to where we're going."

"And where is that?" Ashley threw her hip out and put her hands on them.

"That's my girl, right down to business," Raife smiled, "But not now sweetie." He patted her shoulder and started helping Arthur get fire wood. While Ashley and Spencer put the questions behind them and set up their tent and their fathers.

An hour later, as the orange glow in the sky got a little bit darker, the make shift camp was created, "Why don't you take a nap before dinner." Spencer nodded to their tent.

"Spence if any one sleeps it's you, you always get tired before I do," Ashley assured her while trying to get the fire to light.

"I'm not tired but you are," Spencer knew she was lying as she spoke she was fighting off a yawn.

"Fine you little liar I'll go take a nap, but you just watch Spence, before dinner is over you'll be falling asleep in your food." Ashley warned with a point of her finger before crawling into the tent.

Once Spencer was sure her girlfriend was out she turned to the men, "Okay listen up..."

Ashley woke up to soft low music floating around her, opening her eyes she could hardly see as the tent was pitch black, she was sure it was finally night time as she sat up stretching, eyes searching for the lump containing her girlfriend, she still couldn't believe Spencer stayed up later than her but what ever, right?

Leaning forward she unzipped the tent and started crawling out only to stop mid way out, hands on the hard gravel, stomach and legs still in the tent. Spencer was kneeling in front of a medium size fire with a nice grill above it cooking some steak and beans, her hair hung off to one side allowing her face to be drenched in flickering light from the fire, the camp was surrounded by thick sticks pushed into the ground and lit on fire like mini tiki torches, the wind was twisted just enough to make the flames dance but not blow them out which gave the whole camp site this eerie romantic shadow glow.

Ashley stood up in awe staring at the entire place, "Spence?"

Spencer jumped at hearing a voice, she'd been so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear her girlfriend come out, "Shit...you weren't suppose to be up yet!" Spencer rushed over to the radio and turned it up just a bit before turning around to face the brunette, than returning to the steaks on the grill, flipping them over than standing up and walking over to Ashley, "So?"

"What...what is all this?" Ashley asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Well you sounded so bummed about not being able to go on a date tonight so..." Spencer pulled away, taking Ashley's hand in hers and leading her to a make shift table, a tree stumble with cloth over it, "I made us a date here in the woods. Do you like?" the blonde asked while biting her low lip.

"God baby," Ashley smiled while taking her girlfriend in her arms and dipping her back, Spencer was laughing as she came back up to be met with the brunette's warm lips, "I love it." She finished after they parted.

"Sit down," Spencer pushed Ashley down to sit on the ground as she returned to the food. She placed a steak and some beans on her girlfriend's paper plate, set it in front of her than got one for her self and sat across from Ashley with a smile and the two dug into their food.

"So how did you do all this?" the brunette wondered while savoring the entire scene, sure it wasn't some elaborate planned out fancy restaurant dinner date but it was from the heart, most importantly it was from her lover's heart, so it was one of the best dates ever.

"Well it took some convincing but I managed to get Uncle Raife to hand over his radio, you know use it for something other than secret communication and than to get them to leave us alone, but their still around you know keeping an eye on us." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"So if we wanted to do something more physical?" Ashley wiggled her eye brows loving the deep blush rising up Spencer's cheeks.

"I guess we couldn't," the girl smiled sweetly and picked up their trash, throwing it away only to turn around and be met with a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and warm soft lips nibbling on her neck, "Uh Ash..." she moaned, "Are dads?"

"What about them?" she asked rocking her body into Spencer, loving the feel of the girl growing weak kneed.

"They could...oh god...see us," she couldn't think straight when Ashley's hand played with her stomach like that, moving up and down, side to side, making it tense and relax to her cool touch.

"Tent," Ashley whispered tugging the younger girl toward their tent. Once inside and it zipped shut Spencer found her self pinned to the top of her sleeping bag with Ashley on top, sucking and nipping at her pulse point sending shiver and shiver of pleasure to her center.

"I love you," Spencer breathed out. The response was a growl and gentle heated kiss, tongues dueling, bodies rocking back and forth, heat building, "Owwww..."

"Did I hurt you?" Ashley asked raising her self up on her arms to stare down at Spencer who started laughing, "What?"

"Rock," she choked out. A smirk pulled at Ashley's lips as she reached under her girlfriend trying to find the offending object only to find it was under the tent, not inside.

"We have to move Spence unless you want a permanent mark on your back, which you know would be so cool, like a sex scar," Ashley giggled, "Show it to every one and say see this..." before she could finish lips cut her off as well as hands roaming up the back of her thighs to squeeze her ass.

"Move," Spencer stated wanting to get away from the painful stabbing of the rock, she tried to lift Ashley off her so they could go to the brunette's sleeping bag but the older girl wouldn't let her go, instead Ashley started wiggling them both away from the rock while Spencer just laughed in her ear, "You can get off me Ash..."

"Not happen, I like you where you are," Ashley calmly stated as she continued to make a fool of her self scooting them away, Spencer was still laughing as they got away from the rock, "Better?" she asked taking the blonde's pulse point in her mouth again officially shutting off the laughter and gaining a low moan instead, "That's what I thought?" Ashley smiled into the blonde's neck...

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on you two get a move on," Raife sternly told them. He and Arthur had already got their gear packed down and ready to go, the men knew the girls would be tired in the morning, especially since it was five am and they didn't sleep much according to the laughter and moans traveling on the wind, he shivered, he was fine knowing his kid was having sex, happy even more that she was gay, no unexpected kids the thing was he didn't need to hear it.

"Too early," Ashley whined as she stuffed the tent back on top of her back pack while Spencer rolled up their sleeping bags.

"Get used to it," Arthur called putting the fire out, "Let's go!"

"I'm hungry," Spencer wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Too bad we'll eat in a few hours," Raife nodded for the girl's to follow Arthur while Raife took the rear, both men on edge just waiting for someone to pop out.

"Man this sucks," Spencer whined, she was dragging her feet just behind Ashley who glanced back with a small smile on her lips, "I'm really hungry..."

It was almost noon and with the exception of dinner last night the four of them had yet to eat anything, "I'm sure we'll eat soon babe," Ashley tried to reassure her.

"Yeah right," Spencer scoffed. She was tired, hungry and cold her mind did not care that her girlfriend was trying to make her feel better, she didn't have the patience to deal with cheery Ashley.

"Sorry," the brunette lowered her head while stuffing her hands in her pockets for warmth. Before Spencer had a chance to apologize their fathers told them to hurry up.

Trees passed as well as the time, no one spoke. The girl's only had questions and their father's kept the answers secret so what else was there to say or do but walk thru the forest away from everything the felt like home. Spencer kept glancing up ahead to her father, waiting for him and the rest of this place to disappear and she'd wake up in the dorm room at school. For so many years she dreamt of someone, mostly her father or brothers coming to rescue her and take her away but every dream ended the same, soaked sheets, heavy breathing, light headed as well as surrounded by darkness and loneliness for she was still in her single bedroom so no one ever knew she woke up scared out of her mind or even cared that most times she cried her self back to sleep.

"You okay?" Ashley nudged her in the shoulder, seeing the far away look.

"Yeah," she replied quietly signaling she wasn't fine.

"What is with all this lying your doing?" Spencer stopped in her tracks giving her a confused stare, Ashley latched onto the blonde's sleeve yanking her so she kept walking, "That's right don't play, last night you said you weren't tired, lie, today you said your okay, lie...and..." Ashley trailed off not meaning to bring this up so soon.

"What?"

"Kyla told me what RJ did to you last Halloween, why did you tell me nothing happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened okay; see I knew she was his little minion telling you what ever he wants her too..." Spencer seethed ripping away from Ashley and stalking toward their fathers.

"We're here!" Arthur proudly told them as the four of them entered a clearing in the forest. It was a large military camp, training equipment was everywhere, men and women in uniforms much like the ones they were wearing ran around with weapons, thru barbed wire and over fences and walking on rope. The leaders screaming at them to move it faster and faster, quicker, don't fall...pick it up...and anything else that could be yelled.

"Where?" Spencer quirked her eye brow.

"Home for the next week or so," Raife slipped his arm around Ashley's shoulder as the four made their way toward a cabin.

"I'm not going anywhere else till you tell me what the hell is going on?" Ashley said pulling away and folding her arms, Spencer continued to walk behind her father until her girlfriend pulled her back giving her a stern warning with her eyes.

"Let's go inside and we'll explain everything..." nodding the four entered the cabin where a small meal was prepared and Spencer rushed forward drinking down the warm coffee and eating some toast.

"Oh god this is the best meal ever!" she exclaimed as she ate another piece of toast.

"Spence take it easy, there's plenty," Arthur laughed. His daughter was so young at heart, full of life and all around innocent which in today's world was hard to come by and he was thankful his daughter had kept hers intact mostly.

"Sorry," she sighed brushing crumbs on her mouth to the floor and joined Ashley on the couch, handing her a bacon toast sandwich, receiving a quick peck to the lips as a reward.

"So spill." Ashley demanded scooting closer to Spencer so their legs touched while she ate the sandwich her girlfriend fixed for her.

"Okay so..."

Paula stared in the mirror, her body was not as young as it used to be. Her hair, honey blonde was now turning grey, blue eyes which used to burn a dark fire slowly sizzling out now. Turning away from the mirror she sat behind her desk, shuffling thru papers of useless information, the two men in front of her shifting uneasily in their chairs.

"So you see our problem?" The one on the right pointed to a piece of paper on the desk, she glared at him, and his eyes looked away. Black hair slicked back out of his round face, nose flaring a bit as he talked showing how agitated he was while his foot tapped impatiently on the carpeted floor.

"What I see are idiots," Paula rolled her eyes, "Bill don't you see..." she pushed the paper into his hands, "Use the dynamite right here...it'll minimize the damage to the tunnel."

Bill and his partner, a middle aged tycoon by the name of Gray scanned over the document, "Seems your right...sorry to bother you Mrs. Carlin."

"Don't let it happen again, my daughter is missing and you come here for this bullshit," she chided them as if they were little boys instead of full grown men. She watched them hang their heads and leave.

"What was that about?" she turned around to see her son Clay standing in the door way holding his two month year old daughter Krissy.

"Work related, how's my wittle girl?" Paula changed into grandma mood, coming closer to the baby, cooing and talking baby with a smile on her face, the baby responded happily, "Mind if I take her for a while?"

"No go a head, me and Chels need a few hours to our self any way." Clay smiled and handed over his daughter with a kiss to the forehead.

"Come on Krissy let's go see what Glen is up too," she tickled the little girl's stomach and made her way upstairs to her eldest son's room.

Glen sat in his room on his bed with the phone to his ear, "So they made it there alright?" he asked the female on the line.

"For the last time Glen...baby they're here, your father should be briefing them as we speak." She laughed, loving how nervous the man could get.

"Okay good, so neither one got hurt?"

"God how many times do we have to go over this?"

"Several, Jen it's just...she's my baby sister..."

"I know," she cut him off not needing to hear the sob story yet again, she loved him but when it came to his sister he became an emotional wreck, "So when you coming out here?"

"You know mom, the minute I get a free week I'll dodge secret security and be in your arms in a second baby." He purred over the phone.

"Can't wait,"

"Was that sarcastic?" he asked rubbing the kinks in his neck out.

"Never," Jen's voice dropped low.

"Who's on the phone?" Glen almost dropped the phone when he heard his mother in the door way, she was holding Krissy in her arms, bouncing the gurgling baby up and down.

"Friend from school looking to borrow some notes," he whipped out the lie he'd been working on if he was ever caught, "So yeah I'll give them to you next week okay?" he asked into the phone.

"So you've been caught, sorry babe, love ya," Jen laughed and hung up.

"Bye," he spoke to the dial tone before hanging up as well, watching his mom walk in and sit in the chair, "So what's up?"

"Isn't that a question for you to answer?" she glared at him making him feel like a kid again, sighing he knew this was going to be a long night.

"You remember how you two met?" Arthur asked, earning a nod from each of the girl's, "Okay well that was coincidence but your mothers, they had planned to met there. See they are part of an old regime back in the old days, two women ruled over the Americas and things were going well until their daughters decided that they wanted the power to themselves, each daughter put together a small army and a war started separating the families."

"So wait are moms are part of a secret mafia?" Spencer titled her head with a questioning look making Ashley love her more, how she did a simple gesture and make Ashley's insides melt would always be a mystery.

"Sort of yeah, Christine belongs to Red Dragon while Paula is Black Serpent. At the time of the meeting they had no clue about the others identity as leader so they became friends, each had half of the puzzle piece to finding the tomb of their ancestors."

"Tomb?"

"Right legend says..." Raife continued while Arthur drank his coffee, "that their followers got fed up with all the fighting and dying going on so the two sides got together and in the middle of the night kidnapped their leaders, placing them in an underground palace with tons of tunnels and rooms and traps to hide the tomb, in the tomb they placed the two women in was their mothers who had both gotten the Black Plague."

"So they put them in there knowing they'd die slowly?" Spencer asked tearing up a little, not at the fact that she knew these people but she had an over active imagination and could visible see and feel what they might have felt being left to die painfully either from a disease from their own mothers or starving to death or lack of water, Ashley sensing the turmoil in her girlfriend wrapped her arm around her while rubbing up and down her arm.

"Yep so the villagers took their daughters, giving each a piece of the puzzle to locate the tomb and some day open it and retrieve the mystical sword of Ulrick, said to give it's owner great power and wealth. These girls were separated by continents and raised by different families but were taught about there heritage and gained followers, neither knowing of the other, who they are, where their from, nothing, until now."

Arthur leaned forward, "Your mothers found out on our camping trip..."

Raife noticed the confused looks, obviously it had been to long for them to remember the exact trip as the families took so many together, "The first kiss trip Spence..." That earned him a knowing glance.

"Wait you told him?" Ashley asked shocked, she always thought that had been kept between them, her father never said anything to her or even acted differently to make her suspect he knew she liked girls and not guys. Spencer scooted away a little and kept her eyes on her fidgeting fingers in her lap, Ashley turned back to her father, "What'd she say...I mean about the kiss?"

The brunette really wanted to know, that night, that kiss was the only thing not talked about in the relationship, Ashley apologized for getting mad, Spencer apologized for freezing up and that was that, Raife cocked his eye brow, looking at the blonde who was silently begging him with her blue eyes not to rat her out back to his daughter who was sitting on the edge of the couch wide eyed and expectant, "Well...sorry Spence..." he chuckled before locking brown eyes to brown eyes, "Her exact words were...she put her tongue in my mouth."

Spencer gasped and hide her face in her hands as a blush streaked across her pale skin, "Did you say that?" Ashley asked turning to see Spencer slouched down confirming the question, "Awww babe that's so cute..." the brunette smirked.

"What ever, restroom?" Spencer asked standing up, Arthur told her where to go and she dashed up stairs. Ashley was a little worried, why did Spencer get upset like that it was only teasing, usually she'd say something back...

"Is she alright, I thought with the whole sex thing last night she wouldn't be so upset about a kiss..." 

"Whoa wait hold on what sex thing last night?" Ashley's eyes danced back and forth between the men.

"With what we heard..."

"Okay stop..."Ashley held her hand up afraid of what he would say, "First off we were just making out and second off ewww you were listening..."

"No...I mean we had to stay close in case some one showed up...so you really haven't..." Arthur wondered with a raise of an eye brow.

"Not yet and not for my lack of trying either," she said the last part more for her self than any one, "She says she's not ready..." she shrugged her shoulders, "So why are we here?" she asked trying to change the subject off her sex life or lack there of.

"We just told you..."

"No, you told us about our moms why are we..." she pointed to her self than up the stairs indicating Spencer, "here?"

"We'll get into that later on tomorrow, for now go upstairs and sleep, it's nearly seven o' clock and we will be up early tomorrow." The guys got up, "You and Spence take the master bedroom upstairs, while we take the couch bed down here."

"Sure," she sighed and went upstairs to find her girlfriend.

Spencer didn't use the bathroom, instead she found the master bedroom and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Just like back in her dorm room this was where she felt the safest, besides in Ashley's arms, alone in a room separated from the rest of the world by five walls, well four walls and a ceiling which her azure blue eyes stared upon, locking on a small stain that looked some what like a turkey or dog she wasn't sure which. Why did it bother her that Raife told Ashley about what she said so long ago maybe because she still had those butterflies and strange feelings when the brunette licked Spencer's lips or put her tongue in her mouth, it always made her feel like a little twelve year old kid, trapped in a moment of helplessness and scared tight stomach twisting, yet made her feel safe and loved and in no danger at all. She didn't understand all the emotions running thru her body and mind, heart saying one thing brain constantly disagreeing.

"Spence?" Ashley's voice filtered in thru the constant battle of emotion over logic, lifting her head she saw the beautiful brunette leaning in the door way arms folded across her chest with worried eyes cast her way, "What's wrong?"

Spencer motioned Ashley over, the teen pushed off the door way and walked over, crawling onto the bed, like she was stalking her prey, a smirk firmly held as she smoothed her body over the taller girl's, "I love you..." Spencer purred feeling Ashley's weight pushing her further into the bed.

"You so want my tongue..." Ashley wiggled her eye brows suggestively while licking her lips making Spencer groan in dissatisfaction, pushing the brunette away.

"Ruin the mood!"

Ashley sat back on her knees, "What's up baby girl?" she asked reaching forward brushing her cheek while running her hand behind Spencer's ear making the loose blonde hair stay out of the teen's face.

"Nothing," she moved into the warmth.

"Spencer..." Ashley watched her girlfriend bit her low lip, twirling it between her teeth in contemplation, she hated to see that because it always tore the younger girl's lip to shred so the brunette moved her hand so her thumb swept back and forth over the smooth flesh earning her a soft sigh, "Tell me what's wrong...pwease?" That's right she whipped out the baby voice and pout, sure to work on any female and some times male.

"What were you doing last night?"

"Huh?" Ashley asked hoping this wasn't going where it sounded like it was going.

"After we decided to go to sleep..."

"**You **decided to go to sleep," Ashley cut in.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "What we're you doing?"

"I...see, um...I was releasing some tension..." she stumbled over her words.

"Show me?"

"What?" the brunette asked wide eyed.

"I so need to get rid of this stress, just I don't know release it or what ever you just said, so can you show me?"

"I don't know Spence, it's um..."

"Please Ash?" She cupped her hands together begging.

"You see," Spencer leaned forward eyes pleading for Ashley to take away the rest of the world and let her rest for the night, "God I was masturbating okay!" Ashley slightly raised her voice while looking away, embarrassed at having admitted it.

"Ash you..."

Ashley stood up cutting her off while pacing, "God Spence you got me so fucking hot and than just stop, there was no way I was going to be able to sleep and I swear you were out...okay I waited as long as possible and tried to be really quiet but babe, your so fucking irresistible." She growled.

"Did it...um...feel good?" this caused Ashley to halt in her tracks and stare at her girlfriend who was having a hard time looking anywhere but her hands.

"Oh god Spence don't tell me you haven't even..." she released a deep breath, "Is that why you keep saying you're not ready?" Ashley asked sitting next to Spencer who scooted away. Ashley reached out only to have Spencer now stand and pace.

"I didn't want you to know that I've never even touched myself or experienced anything like sexual...I mean Ash before you came back into my life I didn't think about it, all I had in my mind was studying and getting the hell out of that school, away from the kids and my parents, to one day go to college and leave that hell behind me. And then you came back into my life and BAM it's all I can think about but..."

"But what?" she prodded.

"I'm scared," she said in a whisper.

"Scared?" Ashley stood up not believing this very awkward conversation was taking place, "To...um...touch yourself?"

Spencer nodded almost in tears, "I don't know why...I just felt wrong or dirty when I thought about it and honestly I don't think I know how and...well I didn't want to hurt myself and than have to go to the nurse and have to explain what happened and then the whole school finds out how much of a loser or dork I' am, knowing half the freshmen, the little fourteen year olds had more experience than me..." soft lips cut off her rant which was growing faster and faster, the words flowing out of her mouth in a hurry.

Once the lip lock was broke Ashley smirked, "Is that all?"

"Is that all, did you hear what I told you?" Spencer shook her head and sat back down.

"Yes I heard and Spence there is nothing to worry about," Ashley assured her.

"Will you show me?"

"How to...whoa, um I don't think that is a good idea..."

Spencer sighed defeated dropping her gaze down, "Yeah your right, stupid idea..."

Ashley glanced at her, she seemed so small and weak sitting there in her little military clothes looking at the floor, _Wake up Davies this could be your only chance for a long time to get even remotely close to her_, "I'll do it!" she almost shouted causing Spencer's head to snap up.

"Really?" she asked hopeful, thinking that maybe finally she could push past all the fear and be lost in a sea of physical and emotional bliss she'd heard so many girl's talk about in the locker rooms.

Rubbing the back of her neck she nodded wearily, "Um..." blowing out a long breath, " Scoot back so your back and head is against the wall on the bed..."

Spencer turned around and crawled to the front of the bed, sitting down she placed her head and back against the wall and stared at her girlfriend with a sudden dry mouth, "Like this?"

"Perfect," she said still unsure of what she was going to do. Than she crawled onto the bed and right up to her girlfriend, licking her lips she stared into her eyes, "You sure now..." this earned her a slight nod, "Okay...if I do something you don't like..."

"Don't stop!" Spencer cut her off, "Please, I always pull away please don't let me?" she pleaded.

Eyes wide at what she heard she stared hard at the girl before her wanting to desperately become the woman she knew she could be, "Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Yeah I won't stop, now ready baby blue eyes?" a quick nod and the session began...

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley crawled up so she was lying flat against Spencer yet again, to say she was as calm and cool on the inside as the outside would be a total and complete lie. The brunette licked her lips trying to steady her muscles and nerves that began to rapidly shake, sure the girl in front of her thought she wasn't scared to take this further than they'd gone before but that wasn't the truth. Ashley was afraid that if they traveled past the barriers, gave the physical pleasure to each other's bodies than their relationship would fall apart, become like every other failed attempt she ever had at defining a strong bond with someone.

Pressing her lips securely on Spencer's soothed her fears, not all the way but enough to let the passion build that always came with a simple touch, tentatively she traced the soft flesh with her tongue feeling the girl tense and try to shift away just like all the other times and Ashley was fine with letting this go, pulling away and stopping for both their sakes but she promised Spencer she wouldn't so instead she brought her hands up, threading them thru blonde locks holding the younger girl's head in place as she slipped her tongue in, caressing the silky appendage.

"Stop," Spencer said but she couldn't pull away, her head and back were as far into the wall as possible.

"What's wrong?" she asked, she wasn't going to stop but she was going to show the girl beneath her she cared, that she could take it slow and love her and maybe Spencer would stay after wards instead of dress and leave her cold and lonely in the bed, even though most times she'd been the one to kick them out she still felt the emptiness inside.

"I...don't know how to kiss like that," Spencer felt her stomach twist again, _there is no why Ashley going to want a loser virgin like me_, her head kept replaying the words over and over again.

"Okay," Ashley lowered her eyes to think for a minute, "You suck it..."

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked with an arch of an eye brow causing Ashley to laugh at her, a bright blush worked its way up her cheeks.

"God I love it when you blush babe," Ashley kissed her forehead, "Now just go with the flow..." she winked bringing their lips crashing together again only this time she quickly slipped her tongue in earning a low moan from Spencer which fueled her own. With in seconds the blonde's tongue began to suck, lick and duel with her own making her smile into the kiss, this was different than any other kiss they shared. Deeper more erotic, desperate, lust and love all rolled into one.

Spencer felt the growing wetness in her jeans, usually when this happened she would excuse her self from her girlfriend and rush to her room changing her underwear, she swore Ashley would do it on purpose, some days she was changing at least three times a day, the younger girl didn't want Ashley to know what she did to her. Her body shifted away on its own but her mouth stayed locked with the brunette's, the kiss broke for air, both girl's panting and breath on each other.

Ashley laid her hands on Spencer's waist, right on the button of her jeans, popping it open while zipping them down, the audible gulp did not go unnoticed by the brunette, "I love you so much..." she smiled warmly while laying her hand on top of Spencer's, lifting it she placed the girl's hand on her own stomach, flattening it out with her tanned hand on top pushing it down ward with out breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. The trek south seemed to take forever for both of them.

Soon the two hands slipped below Spencer's hidden underwear, passing the shaved area straight to the lips which even with her hand above the younger girl's Ashley could feel how wet and turned on the teen was and this whole teaching lesson was turning her on as well, Ashley worked both hands up and down Spencer's slit as she watched the girl's eyes turn indigo, "Ash..." she whispered.

"Watch this..." the brunette smiled, slithering her index and Spencer's index fingers thru the folds, brushing the clit and Spencer's hips jerked up for more contact while her head fell back on the wall in bliss, "Like that huh?"

"Ash..." she whined again, for what she wasn't sure but she felt like she was begging the older girl for something to dowse the flames burning in her stomach and groin. Soon their hands worked as one going back and forth and in circles, rubbing Spencer's clit into a frenzy, the girl's hips dancing with every move and thrust.

Spencer wanted to be closer, she ripped her hand away from Ashley's unconsciously wrapping both hands thru auburn hair, this left the older girl alone in Spencer's pants, twisting and grinding away bringing the blonde closer and closer, "God your so wet!" she panted into Spencer's mouth. Soon a lone finger lowered and pushed its way into her opening, "This may hurt a bit baby...trust me?"

"More than any...Oh God," she thrusted forward slamming her hand onto Ashley's finger which had reached out and grabbed her virginity yanking it away into her soul to be forever apart of the brunette. Ashley's free hand discarded Spencer's shirt and quickly released the bra surrounding the supple breasts she wanted to taste and feel.

"Ash..."

"What?" she panted.

"Too...many...clothes," she said between gasps and moans. With a smile Ashley removed her hand from the girl's pants earning her a loud groan which was calmed by the sight of her sweaty abs and tanned breasts now hanging loose and free above the withering girl. Spencer sat up almost in a daze and took one erect nipple into her mouth sucking like a baby, while Ashley's hand went back to work on her twitching pussy, two fingers pumping away keeping away from the small hard nub that could easily send the girl over the edge.

"God Spence keep doing that," Ashley breathed out loving the attention her girlfriend was paying to her breasts, soon the tension in her own lower region began to wreak havoc on her senses, the brunette quickly flicked Spencer's clit which made the girl jump, the movement made the taller girl's leg move up and slam into Ashley's pussy giving her a small amount of pleasure.

Spencer realized what she did and pulled away from Ashley's breasts, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." her apology was cut short by tickling auburn hair around her chest where a busy mouth began to roll and suck on her ignored flesh that seemed to make the ministrations down below feel even better.

"It felt great baby," Ashley assured her, not wanting this to turn awkward as it turned from a lesson to almost full blown sex and she wasn't going to mention this to the blonde in no way. Her pant covered crotch glided back and forth on the thigh beneath her, building the pressure in her gut as well.

"Ash I can't," the feeling was becoming to much for Spencer, she was holding back but not quite sure from what or why or how all she knew was the feeling of Ashley's fingers and mouth, wetness flowing down her legs and butt, heat pounding off her sweaty body and she couldn't breath, her mouth opened and air came in but she felt like someone locked her lungs and she couldn't actually get it in.

"Yes you can...oh baby I love you so much," Ashley cooed locking their lips once again, tongues dueling in the throws of passion and love, "God I need to taste you..." before Spencer could protest her pants and underwear was gone and the older girl settled between her legs sucking and rolling her clit around in the hot sauna of her mouth.

"OH FUCK ME!" she screamed to the ceiling, eyes locked on the dog or turkey which seemed to be dancing and withering around just like her, then it happened, Ashley's tongue and finger in her at once hitting a spot she didn't know existed till today, sending her body into one spasm after another as her orgasm ripped thru her.

Ashley let her ride it out, crawling back up and holding her tight, brushing sweaty hair out of her eyes, "That was the point..." she giggled.

"I...um..." Spencer didn't know how to form words.

"And that wasn't even foreplay baby," the brunette smiled, but she wasn't going to lie, that was the best sex she had ever had and the fact that she hadn't actually gotten off yet made it that much better.

"Foreplay?" Spencer sort of knew what that was.

"Oh...I' am going to have some fun with you..." Ashley smirked, "But right now sleep..." she brought the covers up and around them.

"What about you?" just the mention of it reminded the brunette of the tugging heat in her crotch.

"You not ready, so don't worry."

"Your going to do it to your self again?" Spencer asked.

_God it got awkward again_, Ashley thought, "I guess..."

"Can I...um, watch?" there the timid girl was that Ashley fell in love with.

"I guess..." Ashley said again her words betraying how turned on that really made her. Quickly her hand reached down removing her jeans and underwear, her hand making fast work of the tension that Spencer already built up for her with out even trying.

Once her orgasm swept thru her body the two cuddled up and fell into the best sleep either of them had ever had in three years.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer lay in the bed snuggled close to Ashley, who held her tight almost too tight as it was slightly hard to breathe but not unbearable so she stayed unmoving staring up at the ceiling reliving the memory of what had happened between them hours earlier. It was more than she dreamt of, more than the fantasies that played in her mind day in and day out. But something felt wrong, so dreadful and distant now, Spencer didn't regret the lesson turning real or allowing the brunette to hold her after, in fact the blonde liked that even more. However evil thoughts kept popping up and she didn't know why...

Blue eyes scanned the body before her, they were both lying down facing each other, so close Spencer felt Ashley's soft breathing blowing across her lips causing the pit of her stomach to drop, making her want to lean in and kiss those precious lips dipped in strawberry lip gloss but that would wake her up and Spencer didn't want that.

_I wonder what's underneath that soft flesh_, she wondered gently running her hand up and down the side of Ashley's arm,_ I bet the hot blood would mix nicely with her tanned skin...or the silver of a knife slicing her open, that would open her up to me no more hiding, nothing to lose as everything would be out and explored._

Those thoughts made her hands shake, she really wanted to get up and grab a knife, watch the glistening metal dance on the surface pushing easily so only small drops of red bubbled up, gulping she knew she had to get away from Ashley right now, the depression crowding her brain once again, something that had left when the brunette came back into her life. Quickly she unwrapped her self, leaving the room and making her way downstairs trying not to wake up her dad and Uncle Raife. Outside the wind was chilly, causing goose bumps to rise on her pale skin making her wish she would have slipped something on over her boxers and wife beater but than again welcoming the coolness compared to the intense heat of Ashley's fingers and body.

The blonde sat down on the porch staring up into the sky wishing that what ever started these thoughts would disappear, shut off and leave her alone, laying down on her back she felt the freezing wood under her barely there shirt, stars twinkling down on her, showing she wasn't alone, she forced her thoughts to stay away from the dangerous ones and over to the romantic ones of earlier.

"Girls get up!" Arthur called up the stairs.

Ashley shifted on the bed, feeling cold, her eyes dart open to find her self lonely in the big bed, in the room. Yawning she stretched her limbs, rubbing her calf's which were tense from all the walking they did the past two days, "Spence?"

Her feet padded down the hall to look down the stairs, she saw their father's talking in the kitchen, "Oh Ashley good your awake, where's Spencer?"

"I think she ran to the bathroom," she assured them although she wasn't sure.

"Well go get her we need to eat breakfast fast, you two will need your strength for training."

"Training?" she asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Just go get her and hurry up," she nodded toward her father and walked outside hoping the girl had indeed just run to the bathroom. Well she was outside alright, Ashley sighed not knowing why the young girl was lying on her back fast asleep on the deck.

The older girl squatted down running the back of her hand over Spencer's cheek, feeling the coldness, _She must have been out here for a long time_, "Spence...baby wake up..." she nudged the girl.

Spencer shifted with a groan, the hard wood making her back stiff, "Five more minutes," she whined.

"No baby get up, we have to eat," Ashley leaned closer allowing her hot breath to warm Spencer's cold lips, this made blue eyes open and stare at brown caring ones, "Hi..."

"Hey," she smiled.

"Why are you outside?"

"Where?" Spencer sat up looking around and found Ashley was right, she was outside, on the deck in nothing but pajamas, _Why am I..._ but that question went out of her mind as the memory of last night hit her but all the feelings of wanting to kill her girlfriend, or cut her open and the depression was all gone, her heart and chest were light and she was in love again, "I huh...you see last night I was hot and came out here for like a second I swear...I didn't realize I fell asleep..."

"Your cute when you ramble," Ashley said pecking Spencer on the lips while helping her up, "Now let's eat breakfast..."

"Aw girls glad of you to join us, now eat up!" Raife plopped a plate in front of each of them. Both of them began eating quickly.

"So what did you mean training?" Ashley asked finishing off her milk.

"Training?"

"You have to be ready for the fight,"

"What fight dad?" Spencer asked, her leg moving unconsciously until Ashley's hand still it, earning her one of the blondes radiant smiles the brunette loved to get.

"Look we will explain tonight but for now we have to get going," without much protest cause honestly what would be accomplished the girls got back into their cargo pants, shirts and boots.

Sun shined down on the camp, several cabins on the outskirts of the facility while a large training ground was in the middle. It had everything from weights to a full track course with a lot of different obstacles that would have to be bypassed to finish. A whole bunch of women wondered over, talking and laughing, "Girls..." Arthur spoke loudly catching their attention, the women stopped and stood straight.

"This is Ashley and Spencer, our daughters, they will be joining us for the duration of our stay."

"Come on Raife we don't need some kids to look after, this is dangerous!" a large woman with short red hair and piecing green eyes stared hard at them.

"Shut it Constance," Raife growled affectively shutting up all protest.

"Girls go with them, they'll set you up and help you out." Arthur smiled kissing Spencer's forehead before him and Raife walked off to do God knows what.

Spencer and Ashley stood there awkwardly waiting to be told what to do while the women glared at them, hating the fact that they instead of the men had to baby sit these kids, "So daddy's girl..." another woman spoke roughly.

"Who me?" Spencer asked some what afraid, these women were older, stronger and very scary.

"You were the one receiving the wittle kiss," another mocked.

"Leave her alone," Ashley seethed.

"Watch it," Constance stepped forward but the younger girl didn't back down, a small smile crept its way up the older woman's face, she slapped Ashley on the back, "Well done kid!" she laughed along with the rest of the group.

"Um thanks..." Ashley laughed nervously while cocking an eye brow at Spencer who shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on let's start," Constance wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulder leading her toward the weights. The others followed but made sure to shoulder check Spencer on the way over, she said nothing as she was used to this kind of treatment, so even in her own mind it did nothing to her, once the last person passed she followed behind with her head down and hands in her pockets.

Warm hands slid down her arms making her stop mid step, they slowly pulled Spencer's hand out of her pockets than two fingers lifted her chin so she stared at Ashley who held a huge grin, "Did you think I'd leave you back here by your self?"

Spencer's eyes lowered, a blush rose on her cheeks, while a small smile tugged at her lips, "No..." she lied.

"Good, cause unless your walking next to me I feel empty inside." She leaned forward and pecked Spencer on the lips, "Now let's get sweaty!" she wiggled her eye brows.

They both laughed and headed back over to the women who were waiting for them.

"Do you think they'll remember?" Raife asked sipping his beer while watching the women show the girls how to use the weights properly.

"They better," Arthur said off handedly staring at some blue prints, "Everything is riding on it."

"I really think we should tell them," Raife turned to face his friend who looked at him like he was stupid, "Okay I know...it'll just make it harder," sighing he turned back to the girls, hoping that their memories came flooding back with the training.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't," Ashley whined flopping down on the ground, her muscles twitched and sweat poured down her slim toned body. It had been three days non stop training with barely any information thrown their way in explaining why they were there or what was happening, their fathers changed the subject or said they would tell them during dinner but when time came Arthur and Raife were no where to be found although she loved the time alone with Spencer even if the girl was a little quieter than usual.

"Stop your whining you did at least ten more yesterday," Constance growled, she was a major pain in the teen's asses. On them every second of the day during these exercises.

"That was yesterday, I'm still sore," Ashley sighed as she breathed in the dirt on the ground.

"You gonna let the little wimp beat you?" Mary Lewis cocked her head, Ashley turned to face Spencer who seemed to be concentrating so hard on the ground as her muscles contracted with each push up.

"Spence? Spencer?"

The blonde seemed to lose her control and flopped hard on to the ground before turning her attention to her girlfriend, "Man Davies way to go she was on a role!" Sandra shook her head with a smirk, "What was it fifty?"

"Fifty five," Spencer replied, she knew she'd pushed it maybe a little too far as her body screamed at her for the abuse but with the thoughts about hurting Ashley getting stronger and stronger each night, the images seemed to go away when every she focused on something else so she'd been throwing herself into the training sessions but her body was starting to give out.

"Well it's getting late and looks like it's going to rain so let's wrap it up with the course."

"Come on..." Spencer sighed as her and Ashley stood up on wobbly legs.

"Hey I'm good with it," Ashley smirked.

"Yeah cause you're good at it,"

"You're good at it too babe," Ashley pecked Spencer on the lips.

Rolling her eyes she didn't even respond, since they started three days ago she hadn't been able to complete the course full thru once and it was driving her crazy. Her mind and stomach tugged at her telling her she knew how to do it at one time still not great but could at least finish. Ashley and her learned a lot of different things here and during a conversation one night the two discovered they felt the same pulling effects that made them remember how to shoot a gun at hundred feet target or some judo move to knock down an opponent but only the brunette seemed to grasp the course quickly.

Ashley and Spencer got to the starting line hand in hand only to separate and bend their knees waiting for the signal to start the useless obstacle course, "You know your getting really built..." the brunette leaned over and whispered allowing her hand to skim over Spencer's increasingly strengthened abs causing a shiver to pass.

"Go!" the word was yelled and Ashley took off leaving a stunned girlfriend to maul over the words, "Get going Carlin!" a shove to the shoulder brought her out and she started running trying to catch up to the brunette.

"Cheater!" She yelled out as she got close, Ashley winked at her before jumping onto the rope swinging across a small hole dug seven feet deep, the blonde right behind. Their legs pumped faster and faster the wall was fast approaching and this was the first part Spencer had difficulty with, whether it was by accident as in getting her pant leg stuck on a small nail sticking out causing her to drop or her hands slipping from sweat or purposely cause she didn't see the point and wouldn't physically try.

Blue eyes watched as Ashley scaled the wall effortlessly, disappearing on the other side. Take a deep breath she jumped placing her hands on the top of the wall and pushed up, her body protesting from the training before hand but she willed her self to pull up, "Come on Spence!"

New energy surged thru her as she realized her girlfriend was just on the other side of the wall calling out to her, encouraging her like no one else ever did, "Did I say stop Davies!" and than it crashed as Constance yelled out and just as Spencer made it to the top she only saw Ashley's back as the girl continued to run. Sighing she jumped down so happy to have made it over this time around and kept going.

"God I'm never going to get thru that," Spencer crashed thru the door, she'd been closer this time to the finish line before her boot laces untied and she tripped.

"You'll get it," Ashley tried to assure but the blonde was so agitated she was sure the words probably did nothing.

"Just stop Ash, okay I'm not good and never will be okay so just stop trying to make it better!" Spencer's voice rose but never reached yelling level; the blonde strolled up stairs and hoped in the shower trying to release all the energy pumping thru her system.

When she got out she walked into their room to find Ashley sprawled out on her back fast asleep, a smile crawled on Spencer's face as she made her way quietly to the bed where she easily slipped the covers from under Ashley and covered the girl up, brushing some hair out of her face she leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I could never live with out you, I hope you know that." She whispered in the girl's ear before turning out the lights and crawling into bed her self and falling asleep.

"Did you find them?" Paula asked pacing the library; it'd been three days now and still no sign on where her daughter could be.

"Actually yes, you son is very clumsy, we have his phone records and although it was deliberately snaked thru different lines we pin pointed their location." Drew her top notch electrician beamed proudly.

"Great assemble the team and be ready to move at first light," she instructed, he nodded and exited. She sat down heavily in her desk chair and pulled the picture off her desk staring at the little girl in it, Spencer was so lively and innocent something Paula was afraid she had taken away by sending the girl away to the boarding school, but she couldn't condone what was going on and had to get her away.

Spencer shook, sweat poured from her body as the knife glittered in the moon light. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep happy only to be standing next to the bed next to Ashley with a knife wanting so badly to plunge it so far in that not even a coroner would be able to dig it out.

"No!" she whispered to her self resisting all urges to splash her innocent blood to the floor and stain the sheets. Closing her eyes she tried to think of anything else but the urges which grew every night and disappeared during the day. White flashed under her eye lids...

"_Spence can you hear me?" Her mother's voice filtered into the dream like state but she couldn't seem to answer, "If you can nod your head," which Spencer found no problem doing almost as if she had no control over it, "Good now listen closely baby...when your daddy takes you back there, when you see the camp and it gets to be dark outside I want you to kill Ashley, do you understand?"_

_Kill Ashley, Spencer wanted to freak out, yell scream ask her mom how she could ask such a thing, to kill her best friend her...whatever the feelings in her stomach meant, she hadn't quite figured it out. But instead of shouting and making a scene she nodded again, that wasn't what she had intended to do...which started to freak her out._

"_That's good sweetie, now the only way to break this is to finish the course...or kill Ashley...understand?" Again she didn't but nodded her head yet again, "Now Spencer when I count down from ten you'll fall back to sleep baby and wake up with no memory of this understand?" Again nodding this is ridiculous, "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..."_

Spencer opened her eyes, staring at the knife than up to the window where she saw rain pelting the glass hard, wind sweeping by lightning lighting up the dark black clouds, back down to the knife swallowing the best she could hand shaking, breathing becoming erratic she took off running away from Ashley, away from the safety and love the brunette threw her way with out question and doubt. Down the stairs past the men sleeping on the couch bed, out the door into the rain and wind, the knife slipping from her fingers as she made her way to the course, she'd die trying to finish this before ever laying a finger on her lover, best friend, _MY PROTECTOR_, she thought as she started running the course.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

"Spencer...I'm cold, get over here..." Ashley spoke in a sleepy tone but nothing happened, "Spence?"

She opened her eyes to the dark room, a cold bed, "Spencer?" brown eyes swept every inch of the bedroom, taking in the lightning outside, rain pelting down on the roof and window, a little flicker of light from the candle on the night stand casting shadows on the wall. Yawning she flipped the blanket off her slender body, feeling all her tired muscles tighten groaning in displeasure at being used so soon. Bare feet padded down the hallway to the bathroom, turning the light on to be met with emptiness, "Where the hell?"

Ashley turned the light off and stared down to the main room, nothing was out of the ordinary. Dark room, silent kitchen, snoring fathers, open door, smoldering fire..._Wait, open door_! Eye brows furrowed she hesitated for a minute before walking down the stairs careful not to wake up her father and uncle. She stepped out with out a thought into the pouring rain, letting it pummel her pajama clad body, squinting into the gray of the night she searched the grounds. Flash of lightning allowed a streak of blonde wet hair to seep into her vision.

"Spencer!" blue eyes held her browns for a moment before continuing on with what she was doing. Running the course with no shoes, it was dangerous to do it alone during the day but to do it at night during a rain storm was suicidal. Before she knew what was going on her feet flew across the gravel, hardly registering the rocks and sand slicing her bare feet up, "Spencer!"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist stopping her from entering the course, she struggled violently trying her hardest to dislodge who ever held her, "Stop..." Constance's voice growled in her ear.

"I have to stop her," Ashley choked out over the thunder.

"Don't you think I've tried," Constance set Ashley back down but still held her firm, "We fought until she took my knife."

"Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know..."

"We have to stop her she's going to get killed..."

"And if you try and stop her you'll get killed."

"I doubt she'd hurt me,"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that,"

Ashley's gaze narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Her eyes, look I've known several people who've been hypnotized and she has the same look. But in those eyes is also defiance, she's fighting it Ashley, what ever battle she's waging, what ever her mission is she's fighting it."

"What's her mission?"

"How should I know?" Constance glared, she'd been coming out of the showers down by the cafeteria ready for a nice long sleep when she saw the blonde running toward the course, and they'd fought for a minute before the girl rescued the knife from Constance's belt throwing threats of killing her if she tried to stop her again.

"I can't leave her," Ashley ran toward Spencer who was crawling under barbed wire, her shirt was already torn in several places which had been caught on the spikes, this was her fifth time trying to run the course, "Spencer?"

"Stop!" Spencer yelled as she stood up on shaky legs slipping the knife from the back of her waist band, "Don't come any closer!" the urge to kill Ashley heightened once the brunette stood in front of her, it was taking every once of strength in her not to launch forward and slice her throat open..

Ashley took a step back seeing the shining metal when the lightning streaked across the black cloudy sky, "Drop the knife..."

"No, Ashley go away," Spencer pleaded with her eyes, wishing that her girlfriend could see inside her soul, the message buried in her essence, the mission embedded in her brain but it was impossible and the blonde knew it.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley asked regaining her composer and taking a step forward replacing the distance she'd created.

"I...can't tell you!" thunder blessed the night air allowing the girl's time to catch their breaths and settled the confusion.

"Please Spencer," taking another step forward reaching as far as she could with her mind, "Drop the knife..."

"Ashley leave me alone, I have to do this...I have to," the last words came in a desperate whisper but the older teen heard.

"Alright," Ashley knew she might regret this, licking her lips she stared at the girl in front of her. Blonde hair plastered to her face and neck, clothes clinging to her wet and cold body and even though the situation is dire she couldn't help the flash of heat traveling in her body.

"What?" Spencer asked unsure of where the older girl was going with that word.

"Alright Spence," Ashley held her hands up and took a step back, "Finish the course...okay baby I'm going to be at the end waiting for you," she said starting to jog to the finish line, "Don't make me wait!" she threw over her shoulder.

Shaking her head Spencer ran to the starting line, licking her lips she stared past all the obstacles landing on the one that mattered most. The figure at the end, the figure staring her down, a voice echoing over loud thunder to encourage her, a small smile crept up her face mirrored on her lover as well, "I love you..." Spencer mouthed causing Ashley's smile to grow larger.

"Come on girly girl let's see what you got!" Ashley screamed to make sure the words reached. With those words Spencer began the course, jumping up on the rope threatening to slip from her fingers with the rain water making it hard to grab but she made it over. Feet carrying her thru tires, arms swinging across the monkey bars, body slithering under barbed wire but eyes never leaving the soft comforting brown's in the distance. The closer she got the fastest she went her mind screaming to get close and kill her, shaking her head she saw the finish line a few feet away, "Come on Spence you got...just a few feet baby...come on!" Ashley encouraged waving her hands motioning for the blonde to just make it a few more steps, smile plastered to her face.

Spencer rushed thru the finish line, for the first time in days she passed, she went thru the entire course and didn't mess up once but she was sure it was only because of the prize at the end.

"See I told you...what, um Spencer?" Ashley started backing up when she saw the blonde had pulled the knife yet again, wearing a sick smirk as she stalked rather quickly toward her, "Spencer what..." the rest of her sentence fell short as Spencer lunged forward both of them falling to the ground.

Spencer was on top forcing the knife down ward while Ashley held on to Spencer's hands using as much of her strength as possible to keep it from moving, both of them shaking from exertion, "I'm sorry!" Spencer cried as the rain hidden tears fell from her face and on to Ashley's face along with the rest of the water. The flashes were back...

"_Spencer if you ever finish that course...you'll still want to kill her," Paula's voice drifted into her ears, "Only true love will break it..."_

"Spencer..." Ashley screamed as the knife dropped further down. 

"I'm sorry...so sorry Ash I can't..." Spencer's lip began to tremble as she looked at the knife, her heart broke knowing she was going to kill the one good thing in her life because her mother hypnotized her when she was a child.

"It's okay," Ashley whispered in their moment, covering them with a blanket from the world with those words, her mind was screaming at her to figure a way out while her heart beat to save Spencer from the guilt of what she was doing.

"No Ash don't let go please!" Spencer begged not wanting Ashley to let her hands go, not wanting to see the silver edge pierce the tanned skin that held her safe only a few hours ago, "Don't let go...don't let go...don't let go..." she pleaded her voice cracking and wobbling in deep emotion of guilt and love and hatred.

"Baby shhhh," Ashley cooed trying her best to stay sane while her girlfriend pressed her body further into the ground and held a dangerous weapon toward her heart, "its okay...I love you..."

"I love you too..." Spencer shook the tears racking her whole body that still strained to force the knife down, "I don't want to...please believe me?"

"I do...Spence look at me...LOOK AT ME!" Ashley screamed making warm scared blue eyes settle on her, "I do...I believe and no matter what..." the knife dropped lower Ashley was wondering where Constance or any one else was to stop this, "No matter what I will always live with you," lower...the tip dug painfully into her chest, lips trembling in pain and sadness, Ashley forced herself to stare at the love of her life, "This is not your fault...I will never blame you...I love you Spencer!"

As the words left her mouth she felt the blonde's body slacken, the knife falling from loose hands, Spencer's weight dropping full force as arms wrapped around her pulling her in, "I love you...I'm sorry...sorry...sorry," the words muttered softly in her ear as Ashley laid underneath the blonde staring up at the night sky as the clouds started drifting away to reveal the moon shining down on the them as rain subsided. The brunette didn't know how to react, she was sort of afraid of Spencer now, the girl had just tried to murder her and although she doesn't blame the younger girl she still didn't know if she could trust her.

"It's okay," Ashley whispered but refused to encircle her arms around the sobbing girl still whispering apologize in her ears and holding tight, "It's okay..." she said again hoping the words provided the warmth her body was forbidding her to give.

"Girl's!" Raife yelled out while Arthur pulled them apart and yanked them up.

"What's going on?" Arthur growled, both teens stared at the ground, "We don't have time...go get geared up we have to move, your mother is on her way..."

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

The forest loomed all around them as the team moved on away from the training ground and away from the following Paula Carlin

The forest loomed all around them as the team moved on away from the training ground and away from the following Paula Carlin. Not one person looked different besides facial features which all held a worry frown; they all wore military issued BDU's with a gun on their back and side arms on their hips as well as a long knife in their belts.

Ashley stood close to her father, brown eyes sweeping the distance, even glancing back to Spencer who seemed to take the hint that the brunette wanted nothing to do with her now and so trudged further ahead, "She didn't mean it you know," her father whispered.

"I know," she spoke back peeling her eyes from her love and back out to the forest around them, "I still can't help but feel like she's going to do it again though."

Raife nodded in understanding as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think you broke it."

She stared into her father's eyes, "How do you know?"

He shrugged, "True love," he kissed her temple and proceeded forward.

Ashley walked along keeping the words her father spoke close to her heart. Sure she listened to Spencer tell her everything she knew about being hypnotized, how only true love would break the spell and save them both, one from a gruesome death and the other from terrible guilt. But how could she get past the fact that her girlfriend tried to kill her, every time she glanced at her she was back at the training ground, laying on her back surrounded by rain and the deadly look of blue eyes boring down on her. She knew Spencer didn't have a deadly look when it really happened but in her mind it was worse. An evil smirk upon pale skin, aimed at her, the knife glistening in the moonlight although it was raining and there was no moon.

"You okay?" Constance wondered, shifting her rifle on her shoulder.

Ashley shrugged keeping her eyes trained ahead.

"You know we've met before," Brown eyes widened and laid upon the woman beside her, "Yeah...I wasn't suppose to say anything but, well you were like a little sister to me, both of you although Spencer was always off in her own little world."

"Still is sometimes," Ashley chuckled but cut her self sort when she caught Spencer looking at her, quickly the blue eyes darted forward afraid of what she'd see in her girlfriend.

Constance sighed, "I didn't mean to be rough with her earlier I just wanted to see if she was still as um weak so to speak as she was back then."

"Well she's not," Ashley breathed out, "I got a cut in my chest to prove it."

"Yeah about that, sorry I wasn't there to stop it, once you ran off I was pissed that you didn't listen and like a teenager stalked off even though I passed being a teenager awhile ago," Constance chuckled full heartedly.

"No biggie, she stopped,"

"Don't you mean you stopped her?"

Again she was met with a shrug.

"She can snap,"

Ashley furrowed her brows.

"That's what you're thinking right..." Ashley gave a momentary look at the blonde ahead of her before slightly nodding, "I told you I've seen people like that before and I was telling the truth. My...my brother had that look. His father, he was my half brother, well his father hypnotized him to murder our mother. It was horrible, he had no control..."

This had Ashley intrigued, "What happened?"

"He killed himself from the guilt. It probably didn't help that every time he was near me I distanced myself thinking he would do the same to me. If I made my father made the first thing that popped in my head was that's it, my brother is going to kill me." She laid her hand upon the younger girl's shoulder, her fiery green eyes bared into Ashley's light browns, "Don't let your fear clutch your heart till she's gone."

Constance smiled and walked back to meet her friends to continue what ever they were talking about earlier.

Ashley took a deep breath to release all that energy pent up in her bones and soul, a soft hand slid down her arm causing her to jump a few inches off the ground and grab her heart, "You scared the shit..." her words trailed off as she noticed it was Spencer that had snuck up on her. On instinct she took two steps away.

"I..." sad blue eyes darted away as she licked her lips than looked back, "I...sorry," she whispered and briskly walked quicker to get far away from Ashley.

Throwing her head back, gazing up at the clouded sky she chastised her self for moving away. She couldn't help it, the fear paralyzed her to the point that she wanted to defend herself before Spencer had the chance to grab another knife and push it toward her heart. At this point she kind of wished her girlfriend would have stabbed her, than she'd move on to heaven or the infirmary but the terror engulfing her brain would not be there.

"She couldn't even stand near me," Spencer whined holding back tears. Her father wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders, hoping to give her warmth on this cold day, "I...don't know...what to do," she sniffled wiping her running nose on her sleeve, "I didn't mean to..."

"She knows that Spence," he cooed but knew it wouldn't work and he was right as she buried her head further into his warm chest.

"I love her and would never...it wasn't me," she whispered against his coat.

"She knows," was all he could muster out. What could he say that would change the situation? Nothing and so he only said what he knew, "She knows."

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

"We'll bed down here," Raife called out

"We'll bed down here," Raife called out.

The group sighed in relief as they'd been walking for a day at least. No one talked except during the close call a few hours back that ended up being a bird flying from a bush and screeching as a wolf jumped attaching its teeth around the tiny things neck. Darkness surrounded the area, allowing the trees to seem so much taller than normal.

Spencer breathed in the crisp air into her lungs. Rubbing her neck she dropped her backpack on the ground beside her feet, her eyes grew heavy and she felt like she was going to pass out. All the emotions running in her mind added to the stress and she felt like throwing up every time Ashley glanced away from her.

"Put your tent up sweetie but be ready to go at any time," Arthur groaned as he cracked his neck and walked away.

Sighing she let her tired eyes scan the area. The group was all getting things ready, fires, tents up, perimeter wired and ready to be patrolled. Swallowing to get her dry throat wet she squinted into the night and saw Ashley pitching her own tent, tears threatened to spill but she held them back, seems she'd be sleeping alone tonight. All her fears started coming back, Ashley hated her so what did it matter about her pointless fear of the dark or that any moment her mother would swoop in and strangle her or slap her to death. She'd actually had a dream where her mom slapped her to death and to this day doesn't know why she dreamt it or how anyone could die of slaps across the face.

Leaning down she undid the straps, unfolding the cloth that made up her tent, hands shaking as the moon light hit them, all of a sudden she wasn't kneeling over her tent but Ashley, who had a terrified expression, glancing down at her hands she saw blood dripping from the knife she was holding.

Ashley's pale skin glistened with sweat and blood, dull brown eyes glazing over, "_Why Spence, why?"_ the image asked in a hallowed whisper.

Jumping back Spencer gazed upward, Constance was peering down at her half bent from placing her hand on the young teens shoulder, "You okay?"

Constance had seen the scared and confused expression pass over Spencer's face and stopped attending the fire to see if the blonde was okay, when the teen fell back on her behind she was sure that she wasn't okay.

"Yeah," Spencer coughed, standing up wiping her hands on her pants before staring at the older woman with a soft smile, "You just scared me is all..."

Licking her lips and taking a step forward to get closer, "You sure, I mean you seemed pretty out of it,"

Shaking her head she began to put her tent up, this time the moon didn't produce the same effect, this time it was her own shaking hands that held a wooden pole, not a knife and below her wasn't her beloved brown eyed girl but the bad weaved brown cloth.

"Do you need help?" Constance offered.

Spencer tilted her head in a way that only a young girl could produce, Constance had to fight off the urge to call her cute, "Nah I think I have it..."

Forty minutes later the tent was up and Spencer had crawled into the warm space that was heated by fires around the camp. Sliding into the blankets, snuggling close and trying to forget the world, thinking about an earlier time and with eyes closed she cracked a smile for she never thought that she would pray to be back at school with harsh words and wrongful accusations.

Ashley blinked her eyes, staring into the fire watching the flames lick the night air and disappear into the hands of darkness. They finally were allowed to rest. The camp was up and fires lit and pushing the cold away.

"Hungry?" Raife wondered holding a plate of steak and beans.

She eyed the food and her stomach growled, she glanced down slightly embarrassed.

"I guess that is a yes," he chuckled sitting next to her.

She took the plate and shoveled the food in like it was nothing, she felt her father's smiling face aimed at her and when she turned to face him she was right, "What?" she asked wiping her chin.

"Nothing..." she just raised an eyebrow in his direction, "No seriously, I'm just so happy to have you with us...with me, I've missed you so much."

She knew this conversation was going to come up but she wasn't ready for it, she wanted to wait till things settled down or at least they could be alone in a room so no one heard the emotions being passed around.

Biting her lip she dropped her gaze to her lap, "I...I missed you too,"

"Good, at least you didn't forget about me,"

Her head snapped up in horror, "I would never forget you, you're my father and more, one of my best friends in hard times. You helped me through a lot, daddy,"

The word slipped.

She didn't mean it.

But would she take it back, take back the proud smirk on his face?

Not a chance.

"Daddy huh, you haven't called me that since you got a training bra,"

"Daaaad," she whined blushing.

Raife laughed good naturedly, "Just joking with you."

"I did miss you though," she spoke softly not wanting him to think any less.

Raife just smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter, feeling her snuggle closer to his body, he longed for this moment for a long time, "I will never leave you again sweetie,"

"Promise?" her voice taking on that of a small child wanting the reassurance of her father, as if asking if the monsters in the closet will get her tonight. He almost shed a tear at the time lost with her but held back.

Tipping her chin so she was looking up at him he held her head in his hands, "I promise,"

That was all she needed to throw her arms around him, never wanting to let go but her stomach gurgled again so she released him and began to eat as they began to talk about the past, about what he missed when he was 'dead'.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Soft breathing echoed into the cloth tent, the cold wind rattled the poles holding it up and caused a shiver to run through Sp

Soft breathing echoed into the cloth tent, the cold wind rattled the poles holding it up and caused a shiver to run through Spencer's bones. Her stomach gurgled reminding her yet again of the dinner she skipped, instead hiding away in her makeshift home, to afraid to face Ashley who held terror deep within the brown eyes that used to shine so bright of life and confidence. Sighing she flipped over to her back, staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out why her mother would hypnotize her to kill the brunette, they never got along sure, Paula always thought Ashley was a bad influence on her precious daughter, teaching her not to fear which lead her away from the safe arms of her mother.

Twigs snapped under weight causing the blonde to tense up and hold the covers closer to her chest, "Spence?"

"Ashley?"

Spencer sat up so she could see the door way. Ashley popped her head in and gave a slight smile, "Yeah...can I come in please?"

Blue eyes stared hard at the supple features of her girlfriend, so lost in the way the ringlets of hair danced over tanned shoulders which showed because of her spaghetti strap pajama shirt that did little to hide the fact Ashley's nipples were hard as rock due to the cold weather and the fact the girl had snuck out of her tent and waddled over.

"Please it's cold," Ashley whined bringing the blonde back to the present moment. Back to the fact her girlfriend who she had just tried to kill not more than a day ago had braved the freezing weather to reach her.

Lips dry and body shaking she nodded her head signaling it was okay to enter. Ashley smiled finally and slid into the one person tent, stopping just a few inches away, eyes lingering on the blankets before gracing Spencer's blue eyes. Again her voice failed so she lifted them up. Ashley scrambled under the warm covers, still making sure to not get to close.

Silence engulfed the tiny area. Neither girl knowing what to say, when to say it, or who was going to say it, Spencer wanted to apologize but had done so countless times already and wasn't sure if her sincere words could get through to the brunette. Ashley wanted to tell her girlfriend that she believed every word and didn't need to say sorry anymore but it didn't seem right for her to comfort the blonde when she was the one to almost die at the younger girl's hands.

Ashley felt Spencer shift nervously and smiled, turning over on her side she stared at the girl.

Feeling like someone was watching her Spencer swiveled her head to see a smirking Ashley, "What?" she asked self consciously.

"This reminds me of the time I kissed you,"

Spencer chuckled a bit, "Been a while since we have been in a tent together huh?"

Ashley nodded her agreement before the silence took over again.

Rolling her eyes Spencer reached out and tucked some hair behind Ashley's head causing the girl to jump back, she quickly jerked her hand away, "Sorry..."

"No biggie," she breathed out not sure if it came out as anxious as it sounded in her head.

"Ash..."

Sitting up caused the blankets to pool around her waist, turning her head to see the sad expression on her girlfriend's face, "Seriously..." she licked her dry lips, "...it's fine."

"No it's not," Spencer tried to keep her anger in check. She was angry at the fact she was easily persuaded to kill the love of her life, annoyed that she wasn't more confident in her words to explain to Ashley that she would never hurt her and irritated at Ashley for being scared of her in the first place but it all boiled down to one thing; she wasn't mad at Ashley but at her self.

Brows raised at the unexpected boldness of the words, heavy breathing gripping her lungs, "Spencer..."

Spencer rushed forward placing her slender finger upon quivering lips, the motion starting the young brunette, observing each movement of the other. Spencer was pressed so close their chests pressing quite hard so they could feel the rise and fall of the haggard breathing of the other. Passion flowed between the two, heat cackling in the air, hairs standing up on necks and arms.

Than it was as if animals were released from their souls, Spencer closed the distance allowing her lips to crash harshly upon Ashley's who whimpered at the contact. The kiss was in no means gentle or soft it was raw and full of passion, as tongues dueled and teeth clattered against one another. Ashley tried to pull away but felt the tug of Spencer's arms which had found purchase on the small of her back, the brunette felt her lips swell from the force of the on going kiss.

Ashley was getting a bit scared even though she knew Spencer would never hurt her but this wasn't like what she felt when the blonde held a knife to her heart this was something different, this was the young girl taking charge and proving that she could make love and war. It was a different situation...yes...she didn't know what to expect from this dominate 'stranger' that held her so tight, breast to breast, and kissed her so fervently.

Gasping for air Spencer yanked away when she realized that the brunette too need air to breath, brushing the messy tangles from the tanned and blushing face, blue eyes pleaded, "Take me...show me that you know I won't hurt you...please Ashley. I let you do anything...I'll show you that I trust you more than anything."

Closing her eye lids she tried to think of something to respond but nothing came to mind except doing exactly that, "There will be consequences to this you know,"

Spencer nodded, she didn't care.

Pressing her lips back to the newly bruised ones of the blonde Ashley roughly threw an arm around Spence's waist flipping her over. In one quick motion she grabbed the hem of Spencer's night shirt bringing it over her head and tossing it aside, allowing the supple breasts to come in contact with the cold air, nipples hardening instantly. She grabbed Spencer's hands and pushed them behind her back, keeping them still as she assaulted the girl's neck with love nips and bites.

Spencer's chest rose fast and hard, loving the feel of Ashley holding her hands behind her back, not allowing her to control anything, like Ashley couldn't control the situation of Spencer on top of her with a knife.

As soon as it started it was over, Ashley was now scooted back against the tent, lidded eyes heavy with arousal, she was shaking her head back and forth. Spencer creased her eye brows unsure of what her lover was doing, "Ash?" she asked quietly.

Brown stared hard at her, "No...Not like this." She shook her head again, "I love you and will get through this but not like this. I can't take you like that; I can't take the power away. This is a relationship not a power play,"

Ashley picked the girl's pajama shirt back on and tossed it to her.

Tears welled up in warm blue eyes as she glided the shirt over her shivering body, head cast down she was unsure what to say. Spencer thought this would work it would allow Ashley to even the score, to make things right but she didn't, now Spencer wondered if she wanted to at all.

"Do you..." she took a deep breath trying to keep from bursting out, "Do you want...to...break up?" she finally got out wiping her nose on her sleeve.

When Ashley didn't answer right away Spencer couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears rushed down her cheeks, she threw her self on the covers that had held warmth a few minutes ago before the brunette had come to see her but now it was just cold, like her heart and body. Lying flat on the covers with her head in the pillow she didn't see the tears flowing down Ashley's face, she didn't see her moving closer.

Spencer did however feel the shorter girl lie her warm body beside her and wrap her strong arms around her shaking body, Ashley laid a kiss upon the back of Spencer's head before lowering her lips to brush against the girl's ear lobe, "I'm not s...s...saying that," she said between sobs of her own, "...but I don't know what to do to make this dread go away that's locking my heart away from you."

This only made Spencer bawl harder into the pillow which was now already soaked. Pulling the covers over them Ashley began to rub Spencer's back.

"Shhhh...please don't cry," she whispered over and over again, "Shhhh..."

Soon both girls were cried out and sound asleep, wrapped in warm blankets as well as engulfed by body warmth but still found themselves cold on the inside making them reach out and clutch one another searching for a way in to the other.

Glen opened his eyes, he wasn't sure what happened, all he remembered was turning his back on his mother as he tried to explain who was on the phone with out breaking the story of a friend from school. The dark room did nothing to ease his thoughts, blinking he tried to get up but realized he was strapped to a chair with arms tied behind his back. Struggling for a moment before relaxing after he figured out it wouldn't help.

Rolling his head side to side getting the kinks out, squinting his eyes to see anything with a shape but nothing was solid, it was all blurred together from dark darkness to light darkness but that was all, a void with him sitting in the middle.

"Hello?" he called out voice hoarse and scratchy allowing only a strong whisper.

Light crawled across the floor revealing a door in the wall, now open with a female figure standing with arms placed on her hips. Dropping her arms she strode in and flipped a switch. More light drenched the room; Glen realized he was in a warehouse office room, bare except a table and the chair he was in.

"Glen,"

Gulping he tried not to sure her he was scared.

"You lied to me and I don't appreciate my little boy lying to me," Paula scowled at him as she walked around and around the chair.

"I didn't lie," fear evident in his posture, eyes and voice, "Let me go," pleading did nothing for the woman who birthed him as she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please...I raised you stronger than this. Not even touched yet and your begging to be let go," Paula seemed to have her frown permanently attached to her face. She walked to the table, a white cloth hiding the contents upon the surface. Ripping it away he saw several knifes ranging from small to practically butcher as well as a few needles.

"What...what are you going to do?" he choked out struggling in his bonds once more.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be hidden away, tied down and quite possibly going to be tortured by his mother. The woman, who gave birth to him, nurtured him to a point, bathed him and smothered him in kisses, but he should have known with the way she so easily turned on Spencer and sent her only daughter away to a school that no one else in the family knew about.

"Isn't clear my dear, I'm going to get some information from you," she picked up a knife, not the smallest but definitely not the largest either and held the blade under his chin, giving him a short of shave since he hadn't actually shaved in a few days. Trying to gulp just made the blade bit him worse, "...one way or another you're going to break."

"I'll tell you anything just...please don't,"

Paula frowned more, "Seriously Glen are you that weak that you'd start singing before I've even questioned you." Shaking her head she took the knife away and sat it back on the surface of the table, turning she stared hard at her son, "We got to the camp site and there was no sign of your sister or your father. Now where would they have gone?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

Smirking she tapped her foot, "That's a good boy...Let the games begin..."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Paula wiped the bloody knife off on a cloth she had lying on the table. Sighing she watched the red gel like liquid cling to the material, bringing her eyes up she saw her son knocked out in the chair, cuts running along his arms, legs and some on his cheeks. She never wanted things to get this far but Glen had chosen his side, his father.

"Ma'am?" a tall African American carefully asked, keeping his voice low as not to disturb his boss out of her trance but merely coaxing her out, "What are my orders?"

Taking a deep breath, filling her lungs up with new life she slowly pivoted around, "Get the troops ready we're going to move out and make sure they are loaded down with as much ammo as possible."

"Yes ma'am," he took a step and stopped, "Anything else?"

Crystal blue eyes sparkled in the dim light; a ghost of smile laced her face, "No Anthony that is all..."

He nodded knowing full well she wasn't as all right as she seemed but he was the follower, her lackey, it didn't matter that on some days she invited him into her bedroom as an equal. It didn't matter that when he was thrusting into her or shaking beneath her or when they just laid in all their clothing on top of the sheets talking for hours on in, laughing at his jokes or both wishing away, it didn't matter for once he stepped out the door she was in charge, his boss, and he was loyal to a fault. They didn't cross the line. They couldn't.

Exiting the room he left her in there with her son tied to a chair and her inner demons.

Paula scooted a chair closer to Glen whose head hung low, chin to chest, eyes sealed shut, breathing heavy, chest rising and falling as only someone who is unconscious and has a broken rib or two can. The chair legs scraped across the cement ground causing Paula to cringe slightly as she sat down and stared at her son, her mind so far away in her thoughts, remembering times when he was running around and smiling.

Reaching out she brushed sweaty strands of blonde hair off his bruised and bloody face, kissing his forehead she whispered sorry as she began to slowly washed his wounds, a wet rag sweeping over his raised flesh, wring it out, the blood mixing with the warm water turning it a bright color. Soon he was bandaged and she pushed a syringe of pain medication into his arm before untying him and taking everything out of the room including the chair Glen had been sitting in.

He laid there in the dark, bandaged and knocked out with nothing around him.

Ashley's eyes snapped open, the images of the nightmare falling away and replaced with the gray of the tent and the warmth of a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as well as the heat from the body she held close to her chest. Both of them sweating from nightmares and heat passing between them, feeling her chest burn from the lack of oxygen she had as she held her breath in her dream it worked its way to the waking world, laying her head back down on the pillow she allowed her eyes to travel the length of the blonde still asleep.

Spencer lay curled up, knees to her chest and arms by her head; the covers raised since Ashley sat up, the blonde's pajama shirt scooted up so the brunette could see her glistening abs which seemed to ripple with every deep slow breath.

She knew in her heart she didn't want to break up with the younger girl but at the same time she couldn't see a way for them to stay together without suspicion pointed toward each other.

All of a sudden Spencer groaned and her hand slid down the pillow and rested on the floor, her fingers slightly bent. It somehow triggered a memory to spread across Ashley's mind, to a time far back before all this had started...

"_Spence wait up!" Eight year old Ashley screamed after her best friend in the whole wide world. Ever since meeting at the play ground they were instant friends, battling mean older brothers and making messes in the kitchen when trying to help Arthur prepare deserts or dinner._

_At the moment the two were racing through the forest behind Spencer's house, Ashley stayed a lot over at her young friend's house and knew it like her own. Paula had picked them up from school and immediately the two rushed in and changed into their play clothes and Spencer had quickly raced out the door with the brunette in tow._

"_Come on slow poke!" the blonde six year old giggled. Even though the brunette had longer legs Spencer had always been a bit faster in the running department._

_Rounding trees and broken logs that lain strewn across the ground, feeling bushes scraping their legs and tapping their arms. Ashley jumped over a fallen log and stopped. Eyes wide she searched the grounds in front of her for a glimpse of her friend who seemed to have disappeared in between the time it took her to hop over the large log and land on her feet._

"_Spencer?" her voice echoed through the wood of trees and the blue sky that had already started losing some color as time ticked by, spinning around she squinted to see if that helped, "Spencer where'd you go?"_

_Her feet followed her mind as she decided to walk the way they had been running, "BOO!"_

_Ashley grabbed her heart as she watched the six year old fall down laughing; she'd been hiding behind a bush and just as the brunette walked by jumped out screaming. Ashley felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest with how scared she had been, Glen had them watch Nightmare On Elm Street the night before and she swore Freddy was the one jumping out to get her not some small pint size girl._

"_That wasn't funny," she scowled folding her arms._

"_Yes it was," the blonde giggled before seeing her friend was really upset, "Awww Ash I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," _

_She reached out lacing their fingers together, "I thought you were Freddy,"_

_Spencer dropped the hand she just grabbed, "Don't ever bring up that meanie, he is sooooo scary." She shivered a bit, "Why did Glen have to make us watch it?"_

"_I thought you wanted to," Ashley took her hand and they started to walk again toward the spot they'd been running moments earlier. Last night Spencer had pleaded over and over again to her dad to let her watch the scary movie that Glen and his big kid friends were going to watch, Arthur didn't think it was a good idea but only by letting her watch it would she realize she wasn't ready._

"_I only said so cause I though you wanted too," Ashley stopped making the blonde jerk a bit backwards since she didn't notice the change, "What?"_

"_Why did you think I wanted to?" Ashley wondered scratching her forehead. _

_Spencer shifted from foot to foot, "Well you...um...seemed to what to hang out with Glen and his friends more, cause there more older,"_

"_Spencer I don't care about those stupid yucky boys, I have you," her small fingers reached out and moved across the blonde's stomach causing the two to fall back, Ashley on top and Spencer squirming as she laughed._

"_I don't like scary movies," Spencer admitted once Ashley finally stopped tickling her._

"_Me either," the eight year old admitted._

_Spencer smiled up at her, "Come on I wanted to show you something," _

_The blonde pushed the older girl off her and jumped up running off. Ashley sighed, Spencer was always on the go, she took a breath and jumped up running after her. Soon she was in a clearing of nice dark patches of green grass, trees looming high above and the fragrance of roses lingering in the air. Spencer was standing a step away. Smiling she laid on the ground and crawled to the edge of the cliff, Ashley chuckled at the young kid who was afraid of heights._

_Ashley walked over to the girl who looked up at her, "No Ash you have to crawl or you'll fall off," she got on her elbow and yanked her friend down beside her._

"_We won't fall Spence," Ashley assured but still stayed by the girl's side, "Where'd you find this place?"_

"_Mommy and daddy were yelling yesterday so I just ran off, no one knew. I was crying and found this place, pretty huh?"_

_Ashley's brown eyes followed the six year olds line of site, it fell upon one of the most beautiful things she'd seen in her eight year old life time. Right below them was a waterfall, it flowed out of a hole right below them, the water cascaded into a sparkling blue lake, a small beach rested just outside of the lake and trees swayed in the wind._

"_Really pretty," Ashley agreed. Standing up she wanted to see further down, in this new position she saw more or the beauty around her._

"_Ash no," Spencer whined trying to pull her back down, "It's not safe,"_

"_Yes it is, come on," the eight year old reached out her hand indicating she'd help the six year old up. Blonde locks scattered around the tiny face as she shook her head._

_Ashley sat down cross legged and stared at her friend who was laying on her side, she picked up the girl's hand and held them finger to finger, palm to palm, "You're hand is bigger than mine," Spencer observed._

"_Duh I'm older," she giggled, "but one day our hands will be the same,"_

_A smile so wide it could be mistaken for a canyon spread across the blonde's face, "Yeah and than we can do everything together, like I can have the same bed time as you, than we could play a lot more."_

"_Spence I only get to stay up an hour after you," Ashley sighed. She hated when she had to stop playing with her friend so Spencer could go to bed, if she stayed over she always went to sleep with the girl to make her feel better but Spencer fell asleep quickly and Ashley was used to staying awake at that time so she'd sneak out of the room and watch the news with Arthur till she fell asleep and he carried her back up stairs. _

"_That's a long time," she nodded her head as if that was the end of that, "Ashley?"_

"_Huh?" she kept her eyes on the hand in hers._

"_I really didn't mean to scare you," she whispered out. Even at eight years old Ashley could here the sadness dripping from every word._

"_I know," she whispered back trying not to break the moment._

"_Do you forgive me?" _

_Ashley glanced back down at their hands than back up, her brown eyes staring so far into the baby blues she's always admired, at one point she actually was jealous of Spencer, she hated her brown ones and wanted blue eyes, it made for an interesting week of fights between the two._

"_Always...there is nothing you could do that would make me not forgive you, we're forever remember?"_

_Spencer nodded smiling shyly, "Yeah we're forever..."_

Ashley shook her head as she stared at the hand on the ground, she reached out and stretched the fingers out, laying her hand upon it, she smiled at the fact that Spencer's hand was still a bit smaller than hers even though the girl was taller, some things never changed.

Leaning down she placed a kiss on the blonde's head causing the girl to yawn and turn over, their eyes locked and each froze in their own thoughts of what the other would do. Slowly Ashley smiled making Spencer furrow her brows afraid of what Ashley was thinking.

"I don't want to break up," she whispered, "We're forever remember?"

Spencer blushed and glanced down, "Forever...I remember..."

TBC..


	21. Chapter 21

Even with Ashley's statement earlier the two kept their distance, minimum words were exchanged but they both felt like a weigh

Even with Ashley's statement earlier the two kept their distance, minimum words were exchanged but they both felt like a weight had been lifted for they both knew neither wanted to break up.

Soon the forest cleared, showing a wall of rock with a cave leading somewhere deep away from the sun. Raising her brow Ashley tried to figure out what this place was, the grass was dead the rocks seemed flaky and could break with one little touch.

"Where are we?" Spencer said for the both of them, her gun had begun to get heavy so she shifted it to her shoulder as her blue eyes focused on the cave and the darkness with in.

Raife smiled which looked a bit creepy, "Remember the story about the two girls trying to take all the power from themselves," the teens nodded, "this is the cave leading down to the chamber where they are."

"Supposedly," Arthur sighed earning a glare from his friend.

"Move out," Raife barked before anyone could say anything else.

Sighing the two girls made their way into the cave after their fathers. It was dark and damp, a chill ran through Spencer's bones causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around her self for comfort. This wasn't what she had planned, she wished she was back at school but with Ashley still the loving girlfriend and the two would tell the popular kids to fuck off and than make out at every chance they got, between classes, lunch time, after school in the dorms. She was even looking forward to asking the brunette to the social dance coming up, sighing she closed her eyes for a second and a determined energy washed over her, no matter what she was going to ask Ashley to that dance, she was going to be the stronger one and make a move.

Opening her eyes she smiled into the darkness, torch lights held by every other person made light dance in front and behind her, across her features, "What are you smiling about?"

Turning her head she saw that Ashley was standing next to her, scrunching her brows up she wondered how long she'd been spaced to not know the girl was next to her, usually she got this tingle in her gut when the girl was near, sort of like spidey sense. Oh how she wished she had spidey sense for real, how cool would that be to be bitten by a spider and be able to shoot webs from your wrists and scale walls and have super strength but than again Spencer would prefer being Superman, Superwoman, she's had many debates with her self on who would win, as you see Spencer is a bit of a geek and doesn't care who knows.

A hand waving in front of her face brought her back to the present, the scary cave and even scarier guns all around her, "Nothing," she whispered.

"Didn't look like nothing Spence," Ashley huffed, she didn't like her girlfriend hiding secrets from her especially after everything that happened.

Rolling her eyes she stared at the brunette, "I'm not hiding anything; it was really just nothing,"

"It can't be nothing if you spaced like that and you don't just smile out of nowhere," she pointed out.

Spencer licked her lips, well she had planned on asking the girl but it wasn't exactly how she planned, shrugging her shoulders she stopped walking and stared right into the brown she loved, taking the girl's hands in hers feeling the twitch of nervousness, "Ashley...will you go to the social with me?"

Ashley stood still unsure how to react, here they were in the middle of some kind of war and she was being asked to a dance that she was pretty sure she or Spencer wouldn't be attending any way.

The blonde dropped the brunette's hands, fidgeting back and forth afraid she just did the wrong thing.

"Will you to get a move on we don't have time for you to stop and flirt," Arthur growled before continuing on.

"We should..." Spencer pointed up ahead, stepping forward trying to get away from the tense situation until she felt a hand on her wrist, licking her lips she shyly raised her eyes, swallowing she tried to keep a brave front but Ashley easily saw the uneasiness and the slight shake in her words gave it away.

"I would like to but..." she licked her lips and looked away, "...do you honestly think we'll make it?"

Facing back she saw the blonde drop her head, "No," she whispered.

"Don't make me say it again," Arthur barked stalking up to them.

They nodded.

Paula cracked her neck; the helicopter was flying to slow for her liking. The days bled together lately, she missed her down time, lounging by the pool listening to her cute grandchild laughing at her father and mother. Closing her eyes, placing her head on the rest behind her she let a ghost of smile grace her lips...

"_Spencer honey careful," Paula called out to her four year old daughter as she ran across the sand of the little sand box in their back yard, "You too Ashley,"_

_The six year old brunette nodded vigorously as she chased after the four year old, the two giggling uncontrollably. Paula smiled warmly at them, she felt like she had two daughters since Ashley was usually over at her house for the entire day. No one really minded how often she stayed over since when she was you couldn't get Spencer to shut up. After the first incident Spencer still didn't talk unless the girl was over and than it was only Ash, Ash this, Ash that...her bottle was Ash, her parents and brother were Ash. _

_Everyone was actually getting sick of the word and prayed she started saying something else. Eventually she did. Soon her bottle was baba and her mom was mama and dad was dada but still the only time she would use her words was when Ashley was over. The psychologist assured them she'd begin using language even when the brunette wasn't over soon; she was just using the girl as a sort of security blanket._

"_Mama," the four year old tugged on her mother's sun dress._

_Paula blinked and glanced down, she didn't even notice her daughter running up to her. She was sitting in a lawn chair, leaning back and enjoying the sun rays, "What sweetie?" she asked tucking loose strands of blonde hair flowing in the wind._

_Ashley was standing next to Spencer with wide eyes, almost a bit jumpy for the younger girl to finish asking the question._

"_Where stars?" she pointed up at the blue sky with milky white clouds rolling by slowly._

_Smiling Paula wiggled her finger bringing the girls closer as if it was a big secret, "They go bye bye during the day,"_

"_Why?" this time it was Ashley as she stared up at the sun but realized it hurt to much and quickly glanced down rubbing her eyes._

"_Well..." the older blonde quickly tried to think of a good explanation for a four and six year old, "The stars don't like the sun so they hide during the day," _

_She knew they would soon find out the truth when attending school but why spoil a good magical tale for the two children._

"_Why?" Spencer asked scratching her eyebrow._

"_You know how stars shine bright?" The two kids nodded vigorously, "Well the sun is so much brighter, it out shines them so they don't like the sun and hide when it shows up."_

"_Oh," the both cutely said together._

"_Why did you want to know?"_

_Spencer's eyes lit up giving her the most innocent of faces, "I wanna Ash my star," she almost screamed in her excitement._

"_You want to show her your star," Paula repeated earning her a quick nod, "You'll have to wait till tonight sweetie,"_

"_I want a star," Ashley pouted, folding her arms across her chest._

_Paula reached out and tugged the young girl forward till she was sitting on her lap, "Tell you what, I'll call your mommy in a minute and see if you can stay over. Than we'll stay up late, pig out since its Friday and we'll find you a star okay?"_

_Ashley kissed her on the cheek before blushing and glancing down, "Thank you Paula,"_

"_You're welcome Ashley, now why don't you two go play."_

_Ashley nodded and scooted off the adults lap, clutching her hand around Spencer wrist she tugged her toward the swings, the two ran off giggling and screaming about stomach ache Friday's._

"_Mommy can you help me?" Paula raised her eye brows watching her seven year old son Glen walking toward her with a book and pencil._

"_Glen where's Clay?" she wondered searching behind him. _

_Arthur and her adopted Clay a year ago, the boys seemed really close and were never separated. While Paula was out side watching the girl's play, Glen and Clay were sitting at the kitchen table helping each other with their homework which wasn't much more than reading, spelling and math._

_Glen shrugged, "He finished and went to play video games,"_

_Smiling she stood up and kissed his forehead, taking the book from his hands she turned to the girls, "Okay girls its time to go in,"_

"_But..."_

"_No buts Spencer come on,"_

_Paula waited a second before the two girls with their heads down walked in front of her and toward the house, "Okay Glen what do you need help with?" she asked taking his hand and leading him back to the house after the girls._

"_Math," he pouted._

_His worst subject._

"Paula?" a voice snatched her from the memory that had her smiling while looking out the window of the chopper.

Blue eyes hardened as she stared at Anthony, "What?" she barked hating the fact she was pulled from her mind.

"We're about to land," he whispered.

Seeing the hurt look on his face she sighed, undid her seat belt and crossed to the seat across from her, than clicking the new belt in place, "I'm sorry Anthony its just I'm really stressed out."

He took his big arm and wrapped it around her shoulder allowing her to lay her head upon his shoulder; he wasn't going to say anything that would let her know she was being open with him while other people, other soldiers, her warriors were around.

"I know," he smiled into her hair as he looked down upon her small form, "But we'll get through this."

As his words echoed in her mind and caused a sense of calm with in her the helicopter landed in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The blades swung around and around causing wind to sweep the grass and leaves back and forth, in front of the chopper was a wooden hut.

"We're here Mrs. Carlin," a woman screamed over the sound of the engine, she held the door open and Anthony stepped out first, turning back he held his hand out for her.

She smiled and took it. Once out she motioned for the helicopter pilot to take off, he nodded and as soon as everyone was out of the way he took off. She turned back to the hut not needing to see the chopper leave; in the door way was a tall brunette in military boots, camouflaged pants and a black shirt, her arms folded and brown eyes smoldering with anger.

Rolling her eyes Paula walked forward, everyone else staying outside, she pushed her way into the hut and the other woman closed the door, "Where the hell have you been Paula I've been waiting here for a month,"

She smirked, "Tired of playing army,"

"Shut up," she growled crossing her arms yet again.

Paula smiled widely, "Cool it Christine I was kidding,"

"Honey who is it?"

The two women glanced to another door leading to what looked like a bedroom, "Just Paula,"

He smiled and walked closer, "Hello blondie how you've been?"

This earned him a smack across his arm and than a big hug, "Fine Robert and you?"

"With the kids away it's been great, all alone here with Christine,"

"Yeah about that," Paula rubbed the back of her neck suddenly afraid to say what needed to be said.

"What do you mean 'yeah about that'? Where have you been, you should have been here to relieve us a month ago."

"We ran into trouble,"

"What kind of trouble?" Christine raised an eye brow.

"The husband kind..."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

"Husband," Robert raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were divorced

"Husband," Robert raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were divorced?"

Christine bit the inside of her cheek, trying to decided the best way to tell her, "She's not,"

"Paula!" the brunette hissed in annoyance.

"Is that true?" Robert's voice cracked.

Christine stepped up to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and locking her hands behind his neck, "Yes but only cause he wouldn't sign."

"So we're not really married are we?"

"Yes...I mean no but in my heart we are okay, Robert I love you and want to be with you not him."

Robert mauled this over in his head for a minute, "I believe you but we need to talk,"

She nodded in understanding, glad he wasn't running away, yet.

"Well talk later we have to go stop those bastards," Anthony barked from the door way.

The three of them turned to see the black man with his arms folded and a piercing stare aimed in their direction. Paula shivered and instantly wondered why he wasn't assertive more often when it fitted his personality more.

Anthony and Robert lifted the coffee table and set it aside while Christine kicked the rug off to the other side revealing a trap door built into the floor of the cabin. Paula bent down unlocking it and tossing it to the left, standing back she allowed three men plus Anthony to climb down into the dark tunnel.

"Well let's go and get this over with and get the divorce papers signed," Christine huffed climbing down.

"Or we could just kill him!" Robert called down earning a small pebble being thrown up out of the tunnel and barely missing his forehead causing him to chuckle as he climbed down insultingly saying she throws like a girl.

Paula sighed and climbed down three steps of the ladder before picking up the trap door, she turned her head to face the two guards standing above her, "Remember...do not open unless you are given the password,"

He nodded and she shut the trap door which was locked behind her. Biting her inner cheek she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before traveling after the group who had started before her. She had promised her self she wouldn't be down here ever again but here she was trying to save the world and anything else that needed saving.

Spencer sighed with a groan attached, her stomach gurgling for the hundredth time since starting the walk into the dimly lit tunnels under ground. Her eyes long since adjusting so she could see, she wasn't sure how her father wasn't getting lost with all the twists and turns and each one looking a lot like the last one, and she swore he was lost at one point. Licking her lips she stared at the walls, smooth to the touch as her fingers trailed over them, as if whoever built this place than sanded down the walls. Above each new tunnel entrance was etched markings that at one point she'd thought she read in English but than would blink and they'd become the weird symbols yet again.

"Where are we going?" Ashley whined her arms dancing by her sides as her shoulders slouched considerably. She was tired, hot, hungry, thirsty, and she wouldn't want to admit it to any one but she was slightly horny. Her brown eyes kept glancing over to Spencer who was dowsed in the small amount of light, the torch lights flickered allowing the sparks to gentle fall around her illuminating the strawberry highlights in her blonde hair which was up in a pony tail, still a little frazzled due to the constant moving and sweating that was being down, loose strands framing her soft delicate features of her face.

A drop of sweat trickled down her cheek, jaw, dropping onto her chest and than disappearing between the space between her breasts. Watching as the blonde licked her lips and her blue eyes curiously staring at their surroundings.

"My God Ashley if you ask that one more time," Raife growled tiring of the question.

Ashley's jaw dropped open, "You'll what? You pull us out here to the middle of nowhere and just assume we'll follow along..."

"...you are aren't you?" Arthur interrupted her.

Shaking her head she folded her arms, "Well not any more,"

Spencer gasped as she saw the gun being thrust into her girlfriend's back, Ashley's eyes widened, "No..."

"Spencer stay out of this," Arthur held his hand up to stop her, "Ray lower your gun."

The man squinted at his boss but eventually lowered it, "I'm sick of her attitude," Ray rolled his eyes and holstered his gun.

Ashley didn't know how to take that but instead focused on her uncle and father, "I'm tired and ready to drop please just tell us where we are going, why we are doing this, everything." She pleaded.

Sighing Raife walked toward his daughter, "We are going to stop your mothers...that's all you need to know right now."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out along with the tenseness and fight inside her, she nodded her head and the caravan continued through the winding caverns.

Spencer made her way over to the older girl, lacing her fingers with hers and trying to give her the support she needed, "Ash?"

"Hmmm," the word escaped her mouth but the attention wasn't there. She was staring forward as if drained.

"Why do you need to know so bad?"

This got Ashley's attention, she turned her head studying her girlfriend with hard brown eyes, it sent a shiver down her spine, "Why don't you?" she yanked her hand away in confusion.

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know I mean its my dad and your dad,"

"But don't you ever think there is something else going on that they aren't telling us, I mean my dad was dead, yours never contacted you..."

"They explained that Ash, my dad didn't know where I was, yours had to get away from your mom."

Ashley shook her head, "You really need to start thinking Spencer," she said as she stalked forward leaving her girlfriend behind.

Spencer furrowed her brows, she thought she had been thinking, maybe she was wrong, biting her lip she focused her attention on walking and not dwelling on the words.

"There it is," Arthur beamed pointing to a large door about ten stories high with etched symbols like the ones above the entry tunnel ways, in the middle of the door was a circle with deep cuts running in the shape of a pentagram. In front of the door was a stone cylinder post with the same symbol upon the top of it.

"Not so fast!" a female voice growled stepping from another tunnel and blocking the way to the large door.

"Mom!"

"It's alright Spencer," Paula spoke back.

"We're here to protect you,"

"Mom!" Ashley cried out wondering what she was doing her when she was suppose to be with her new husband.

"Hi Ashley,"

The brunette turned her head to see her step father walking out with a gun pointed toward their group, "Robert?"

"Out of our way," Raife demanded, his gun already up and his finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Your not opening it," Christine shot back not hesitating to raise her gun as well.

Spencer and Ashley both looked back and forth, each member besides them on both sides had guns raised. It was a war and they were stuck in between not knowing what to do.

"Ashley, Spencer come here," Robert waved for them to cross the line and proceed over to their group.

"They aren't going anywhere," Raife spoke, "...and I see you didn't waste any time," this comment was directed at Christine when he saw the wedding band around her finger and the matching one around Roberts.

"Why should I have, I'm the one who shot you, couldn't stay down could you?"

Raife chuckled, "Never one to stay on the ground,"

"Spencer go to the post and place your hand on it," Arthur finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"Why?"

"To stop her from opening it, only a member of the orders can open it, you need to close it for good,"

Biting her lip she started walking carefully to the post, ready to stop her evil mother from opening the door and letting out the disease and the magic of the sword.

"NO!" Paula stepped in front of her daughter hand up, several guns cocked and aimed at her but than back at their original position, "Spencer don't it won't close it it'll open it,"

Spencer's eyes hardened, "Why should I believe a word you say...your...your...a bitch, what you did to me was wrong, you violated me, got inside my head."

Paula scrunched her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that," Spencer seethed taking another step toward the post and again Paula side stepped and got in her path, she raised her finger, "You hypnotized me to kill Ashley, how could you...I mean I knew you hated me for being gay but..." her eyes shifted to Ashley than back to her mother, "I love her...I...why?"

The word came out broken and ready for answers.

"I never hypnotized you,"

"Bullshit...I don't believe you, sending me away to that hell school and never contacting me," 

Paula licked her lips and took a step forward aware of all the guns around her, "I couldn't afford your father finding you."

"Why huh, didn't want me to know what an evil heartless witch you are wanting to open these doors of your ancestors and steal that sword to take over the world."

The older blonde gasped at the words spilling from her daughters lips, "Spencer...I...I'm not a blood relative of those behind these doors, your father is..."

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Spencer blinked

Spencer blinked.

Ashley cocked an eyebrow.

Raife and Arthur glared at their wives.

Paula and Christine glared back at their husbands.

Time stopped, all eyes slowly moving back and forth, waiting for something to happen to change the course of this out come, and it came with ragged breathing, hard eyes and confusion.

"No...I...it's not true, is it?" Spencer finally spun around to face her father, she knew she probably shouldn't believe her mom and she didn't but she also felt like she needed to hear her father say it, for him to deny the lie and tell her the things she needed to hear.

Arthur tilted his head back letting out a small chuckle, "Of course not sweetie she just wants to get under your skin,"

"Don't lie to her Arthur!" Paula growled she was tired of everything going on and wanted it to end one way or another.

"Me...Paula we all know you are the one lying," his smirk crawled creepily up his lips causing anger to flare up inside her body, making him feel all that much better seeing the shaking hatred behind her blue eyes.

"It's not true," Paula sighed turning her attention back on her daughter, "Spencer I only did what I thought would keep you safe,"

Spencer shook her head stepping closer to her father, "You did what you wanted...you cared nothing about me!" she screamed.

"Ashley go put your hand on the post," Raife urged his daughter, tapping her lightly on the back, blinking she nodded and stepped forward only to have her mother step in front of her.

"Don't," Christine warned with her gun pointed at the ground, "Listen to Paula she's telling the truth Ashley,"

"How can we trust you two?" the young brunette wondered, "You've done nothing but hurt us,"

Spencer bit her lip and pushed past her mom who went to stop her but was stopped by Arthur getting in her way shaking his head. The blonde reached out with much protest from their mother's and the soldiers behind their mothers. She waited for a moment with her hand on the post but nothing happened.

"Ashley you too," Raife again nudged his daughter to the post. She nodded and with a defiant glare at her mother she approached her girlfriend, standing across from her she laid her hand on the other side, the top of the post large enough to allow both their hands to lay comfortably on top.

"What now?" Ashley asked when nothing happened.

"Ow," Spencer whimpered yanking her hand away cradling it in her other hand.

"What's...Ow!" Ashley cut herself off with a low moan as a needle prickled the middle of her hand which was now in mirror of her girlfriend's cradled in her other hand.

They both watched as the one drop of blood from each started at opposite ends, growing in thickness and winding through the etched lines until meeting in the middle, mixing together and bringing both bloodlines to a halt. Dust kicked up at the bottom of the post, it shook for a second before moving slowly down into the ground, once the post was in the ground their pooled blood traveled quickly through a hidden craved out path until it flowed under the door.

All eyes watched as the blood flowed under it, wondering what could be happening but nothing did.

Spencer spun on her heel seeing the look of horror on her mother's face, "Now you'll never open it," she sneered.

Paula lowered her eyes from the door till she settled on her daughter with such hate in her blue eyes, licking her lips, eyes flickering to the door than back she sighed, "Your right...cause you just did."

The room began to shake violently, dust kicked up from the ground, sprinkling down from the ceiling all feet loosing purchase on the solid ground beneath them. Spencer's sneer turned to fright as she coward back from the door and into Ashley's awaiting arms as she was being held by her father so all three helped each other to keep standing.

Soon the two large doors burst open, sliding across the dirt floor and releasing a blast of hot scorching wind which made all the flesh with in the tunnels burn and itch but not actually leave a mark.

When the doors were open everything stopped, the shaking, the heat, and the dust settled. Spencer yanked out of Ashley's hands and stared at her father with fearful eyes, "You said it would close it forever,"

"Yes I did," he nodded which made his men capture the other team.

Blue looked at open doors than back to the man in front of her, "But...they opened,"

"Yes they did," he agreed again.

"Look at what you've done!" Christine screamed at the teenagers.

"Oh shut up!" Raife rolled his eyes. Ashley couldn't believe what her father just said, she was going to turn and give him a piece of her mind when he clasped his hand around her arm keeping her in place and raised his gun to her head, "Can we get a move on we don't have all day,"

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur waved him off.

"You...your the bad one?" Spencer furrowed her brows.

"Smart aren't you," Arthur chuckled.

"But..." Spencer spun around again to look at her mother who seemed sympathetic to her feelings, "You..." she looked at her father and pointed to her mother, "She hypnotized me to kill Ashley!"

Raife shook his head and released his daughter, pushing her over to their captives, "What is she talking about Arthur?"

"Your mother didn't hypnotize you, I did...she'd never rape your mind as she used to say." He said ignoring his partner's question.

"You tried to get your daughter to kill mine," Raife shouted obviously aggravated, "I thought we were in this together,"

"One less person to share the glory," Arthur growled, "You're a waste of space Raife and so is your off spring, you could never do anything right. Its why you had to fake your own death, couldn't even keep your secret from your wife. Now I'm going to finish what my daughter so disappointingly couldn't finish!"

Arthur raised his gun to Ashley's chest, her heart sped up to a thousand beats per minute, almost jumping from her rib cage, hands sweating and gripping the sides of her jeans as her body froze, brown eyes locked with the end of the barrel, the only thought in her mind is why she had to face the prospect of death twice, first by a knife and now a gun.

Cocking the gun his finger held no hesitation as it squeezed the trigger.

"Noooo!"

Ashley closed her eyes hearing the sound of the gun firing, images flashing across her eye lids.

Her mother holding her hand as she walked into her first day of preschool.

Meeting Spencer in the play ground.

Having her first smore on their first camping trip.

First kiss.

Spencer's kiss.

Dancing under the stars with her first boyfriend.

Dancing under the stars with her first girlfriend.

First time drinking.

First time drunk.

First time having sex with a girl, never a guy.

Getting high and feeling it take over her body.

Hitting the ground and thinking she'd never get up again.

Rehab.

New father, brother, and sister.

Seeing Spencer again, falling for Spencer again, and making love to Spencer for the first time.

"I guess I really don't have to worry about competition now huh," Arthur laughed while pointing the gun at his hostages, "Kill the rest..."

Shot after shot was heard as men and women fell to the ground with soft thuds and blood mixing with the dirt.

"Ashley?" Spencer whispered out afraid of moving, afraid of what would happen but she crawled over to her girlfriend who had fallen to the ground once the bullet hit, laying her hand upon her cheek she stroked it trying to get the brunette to wake up, "Ashley?"

She groaned out and blinked her eyes open, blurry at first till the wonderful sight of blonde hair and blue eyes swam into her view, "What?"

"Your dad..." Ashley sat up when Spencer trailed off, lying at her feet was her father, sprawled flat and blood pooling beneath his body.

"Daddy?" she whispered out pushing Spencer out of her way and leaning over him trying to wake him up. Even though he was the bad guy he was her first friend and she missed him when he was gone and didn't know how to feel knowing he truly was dead this time around.

"Get up!" Arthur barked.

She didn't so Constance pulled her to her feet, at that moment she no longer liked the woman.

"Inside,"

The group walked inside, it was large, if any indication by the doors. On both sides were jewelry and gold statues, in the four corners of the room a post was set like the one out side. East, west, north and south. It reminded Spencer of the elements, earth, wind, water and fire for some reason.

In front of them was two throne chairs, in the chairs two very dead bodies, no older than eighteen. Behind them a tomb, possibly were their mother's were buried, and sitting in the middle of the thrones was a table. On top of the table was a sword covered in spider webs just like the rest of the place.

Arthur placed his gun in his holster and strolled up to the table, reaching out he grasped the sword, a light began to glow at the tip of the sword slowly enveloping the metal until it flowed up his arms and finally as his body was covered in the glow until it disappeared.

"How could you?" Spencer screamed at her father causing him to turn around, his brown eyes now black and even colder.

"How could I what?" his voice sounded as if he was bored with the conversation.

"Use us...me...if you are the ancestor why didn't you just open the damn door yourself? 

Arthur chuckled evilly with a glint of mischief behind his soul, "I'm not a woman...only a woman has the power to open the door but a male heir can still wield the power of the sword. Its mine now," he put the sword in his sheath on his hip, "Shut them in!"

The group ran out keeping their guns trained on Christine, Paula, Ashley and Spencer. Constance and another large woman tossed Raife's dead body in and soon the doors closed after Arthur read some words in a language neither one recognized.

Spencer sat down on the ground, arms circling her legs, rocking back and forth, "We're going to die!" she whispered as she was very claustrophobic.

"We're not going to die," Christine rolled her eyes, she was already at the door trying to figure out if there was any way out. Her hands roamed over the smooth door but she found nothing.

Ashley crawled over to her father, silent tears on her cheeks as she just stared at him. She could hear her girlfriend muttering to herself but her body wouldn't move, she felt as lifeless as the body before her. They were trapped in a room where their ancestors died, by a plague that might still be swimming in the air just waiting to be breathed in by the four captives.

Christine looked over and say her daughter near the dead man, she rushed forward wrapping her arms around Ashley's waist yanking her away from the body, "Shhh it's going to be alright," she whispered quietly into the teen's ear.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley whispered back.

"We're going to die and no one is going to care, oh my god no one will care if I'm gone!" Spencer's words traveled around the room as her panic grew.

"Why are you sorry?" Christine's fingers ran through the brown locks of her daughter, holding her tight.

"I believe him," she shook her head, "No mom I did don't deny it...I should have known or something..."

"Is it hot in here?" Spencer asked finally standing up and tugging at her shirt, trying to free her self from the restricting material.

Paula rushed over and gripped her daughters hands, pulling them away and fixing her shirt, "Your fine honey..." she smiled as best she could hoping to be reassuring but it only made Spencer that much more frightened.

"I'm not fine...no one is fine, you don't care anyway!" she screamed.

"I do to care Spencer, I love you!"

A resounding slap echoed in the four wall room.

Paula held her cheek as tears glistened at the edge of her eyes but she held back she knew that this wasn't the time to cry.

"No you don't love me, don't ever say that to me again!"

"Spencer..." Ashley began but quickly shut up with the look in her lover's eyes, she vowed to never see that look again if she had her way, shrinking back into her mother's arms while watching the scene unfold.

"I can't trust you...you...throw me away as if I'm so...why do you hate me?" Spencer had her mother here, locked in a room that neither could escape and she was going to find out the answers she's needed for so long.

"Again Spencer I don't hate you..." frustration taking over her body she stepped forward, "I love you..."

Spencer raised her hand again to slap her mother but Paula easily grabbed and held on to her wrist, "Let go!" she tried to yank away but it only tightened her mother's grip.

"I won't...you need to listen to me," she released her daughter and just stood close ready for another attack if the teen decided, "Your father figured out me and Christine were apart of a group trying to stop them from taking over the world, he was going to use you to open the door," She rolled her eyes and began pacing, "Which he did but you have to understand, afterwards he was going to kill you. When I found out you were gay it was perfect, I had a reason to be upset to push you away..."

Paula turned back to her daughter, "To send you away...to a place your father wouldn't find and I could tell him it was so he didn't...so he didn't encourage you."

"You...you didn't care that I was gay?"

Paula shook her head, "Spencer do you really think I went through college with out a little experiment or two."

Spencer shook her head, grabbing the bridge of her nose she dropped back down on the ground, tears drifting down her cheeks, "I can't trust anyone...I can never trust any...one," she cried.

Paula sighed and knew she did horrible damage to her daughter but she prayed she could fix it now that things were all out in the open. Dropping to her knees she pulled her daughter into a hug, "I promise you can trust me now,"

Spencer just sobbed harder not believing the words.

Ashley crawled over laying her hand on Spencer's thigh, "You can trust me..." she smiled and winked once she had her girlfriend's attention, "I want lie to you Baby blue eyes."

This earned a gentle smile to cross the blonde teens face.

"You can trust all of us now," Christine whispered.

Spencer nodded and knew she didn't trust the other two but she could try, she trusted her father and that got her locked away to riot, what harm could it do to try and trust her mother.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Ashley asked with eyes searching the room.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

Screams echoed off every building, windows exploded in a shower of glass raining down on frightened bystanders running from on

Screams echoed off every building, windows exploded in a shower of glass raining down on frightened bystanders running from one spot to another trying to get to safety. Fire licked at anything it could attach itself to, hugging metal and flesh alike. Clouds rolled in at a lightening fast speeds, an unearthly feel wrapped around the city.

The ground began shaking causing structures to bend, break and fall upon the now terrified people of Los Angeles, the closest city near the forest. Arthur grinned as he watched the destruction, loving the shaking of the earth and smell of death of any individual unfortunate not to find shelter in time. Arthur grasped the handle of the sword sliding it out its case, holding it to the sky, silently invoking the power of Ulrick to return to him.

Lightening struck sending electricity through his large frame, infusing with his bones and giving him the ultimate high, until it blasted out of him again and he fell to the ground, an evil smile growing upon his cracked dry lips.

"It's not going to work," Spencer huffed crossing her arms, instead of sitting in the middle of the room she was now sitting near the wall pouting.

"Stop being so negative," Ashley snapped making her pout even more.

The four of them had been stuck in the small room for at least a few hours by now, Spencer becoming more and more in a bad mood while the others desperately searched for a way out.

"Stop talking to me!" Spencer shot back tired of being told what to do, "You think you're so big and bad with your slutty close and tough attitude well news flash your not," she screamed.

Ashley stood there with wide shocked eyes unsure she actually heard those words tumble from sweet and innocent Spencer's mouth. The brunette went to retaliate once Spencer turned her back on her but Christine grabbed her arm and pointed to one of the pillars, it shined a dull white.

Furrowing her brows Ashley whispered a, "What did you say?" but kept her eyes trained on the pillar.

Spencer spun on her heels, "You heard me. I'm so sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do," the pillar grew brighter, the white encasing the stone and spreading along the dirt till it made a triangle shape in the middle of the room, "No one ever cares who I' am all they want is a good obedient child."

"Oh please," Ashley growled back, "You're just upset cause you know you're not strong enough to be yourself so don't go blaming us for not seeing it!"

"Stop it," Paula tossed back uselessly as she continued to search for a crack or hidden lever.

"Bitch please don't try and be a mother now!"

At this Paula flipped around anger flashing hot in her blue eyes, "Spencer sit down and shut up,"

"No Christine I want to hear what she says, go ahead mom, show me some emotion, show me you're more than a figment of my imagination. Someone I thought up, that sent me away!"

Paula stalked forward with fury barely concealed behind cool eyes; her hand reached out and smacked her daughter full across the face, immediately the pillar beamed to a bright white almost faint blue.

Spencer's jaw clenched down as tears bubbled up to the corner of her eyes, her stare never wavering from her mother who stared back with no regret of smacking her.

"I love you," Paula repeated.

Spencer shook her head, "You never loved me!"

Paula pulled at her hair, "I don't know what to say to make you believe me," frustration taking its toll.

This time Ashley pointed to another pillar, diagonal from the first pillar that lit up, it too had started glow white. Intrigued the two Davies watched as the Carlin's fought.

"...and how do you know Ashley loves you?" Paula ended her argument with a throw of her hand toward the unsuspecting brunette.

"Don't bring me in this," Ashley shook her head not wanting in on the back and forth banter, "I love her and she knows it."

"Do I?"

Ashley bit her lip, how long did it take her to assure the young girl she did love her, how long did it take to make sure the girl knew she wasn't leaving her, to long, to long for Paula to come in and take it away.

"Yes you do, I haven't went back on anything I've said have I?" she raised an eye brow challenging her girlfriend to deny the question but all she got was a drop of a head and the answer no, "I love you...I love my mom...and I love yours,"

"But why?"

"Cause they are here and our dads aren't, must mean they tried to keep us away from them and it must have been a bad situation for them to do it the way they did,"

Spencer chewed on her bottom lip in concentration, she knew Ashley was right and the girl never did lie to her, she was always up front or answered honestly when the blonde asked a difficult question.

As she thought the pillar lit up more and more and as blue eyes slowly traced up her mother's body to land on similar blue the pillar blasted its light out, the triangle tip joining the other tip of the other pillar.

"I...I don't know if I can believe you about loving me but she's right...your here, trapped just like me...us," she motioned to the other two, "But I'll try and trust you,"

Paula smiled, "That's all I've ever wanted. Spencer you're my little girl and it killed me to send you away but your father was going to hurt you and I couldn't let him,"

"Ashley?" Christine's voice quivered from beside her, the young brunette glanced over to her mom, "I'm sorry for not being there for you,"

"Mom..." Ashley didn't want this conversation to happen now or at all, she wasn't a sentimental person except with Spencer and there was lust deep down with every gesture.

Christine held her hand up stopping her from interrupting further, "When I learned about your father...for some reason I felt that no matter what I said or what I did you would still follow him. I told myself that it was for the best that I distance myself from you; just in case I had...I had to do something to stop you."

By now tears trickled down the older brunette's face, just small drops of water no major water works as she was trying her hardest not to let to much emotion show in this situation, when they got out and everything was dealt with than it would be the time.

"Mom I..."

"You don't have to say anything..."

"...yes I do...you weren't around and I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to be so much trouble with the drugs and...the...pregnancy but I thought it would get your attention and the more you got upset the happier I was, I saw you...whether it was stalking down the school to find out what I did or screaming at me at home it was you trying to be there."

Now Ashley was crying to, tears matching her mothers as she apologized for all the stuff she did wrong, it made her feel worse now that she tried to think about it from her mother's point of view, how her mother must have felt like a horrible parent not being able to protect her little girl from the horrors of the outside world.

Christine held her daughter, loving the feel of her child back in her arms yet again, reminding her how long it truly had been and never wanting that much time to go by if she could ever help it.

Another pillar lit up as the two cried and hugged, the last one lit up as they professed the wrongs they wished they could make right. As each of the women cried and hugged and told each other never again the last two flashed until there tips joined the other two forming a square of light that the four were standing in.

Wiping their tears away they watched with alarm and awe as the light at the edge of the square began drifting up and inward, until all eyes shut with pain and brightness.

"Watch out!" a voice screamed in panic.

The four opened their eyes and found them selves in the middle of Los Angeles and also in the middle of a war zone. Ashley glanced up at what the man yelled about and saw a statue of a man holding a map falling toward them, wrapping her hand around Spencer's middle she yanked her away while snatching her mother's hand, in the process Christine grabbed Paula the same as her daughter grabbed her girlfriend and the four rolled out of the way as the large concrete object clashed to the ground busting into several million pieces.

Laughter caught their attention and they all rolled on to their stomachs to see Arthur standing in the grass holding his sword up towards the heavens, lightening struck and swept through his body illuminating him in blue until it shot out and smashed into a building, crumbling it in seconds, and his body fell down.

"We have to stop this..." Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear, taking her girlfriend's hand in a desperate attempt to find the courage she had trapped in that little room when she had let her voice be heard.

"But how..." Ashley whispered back her voice laced with fright.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

Paula bumped her daughter catching the two teens attention, "What ever we do we better do it now while he's down,"

Ashley and Spencer glanced back at the fallen man laying upon the grass and staring up at the ever darkening sky, "I guess we can try and take the sword from him...seems that was what caused this," Spencer offered up chewing her lip.

Ashley reached out her hand using her thumb she caressed the girls bottom lip out of her mouth and shook her head indicating that she didn't want her to bruise it by constant worry.

"So what we just walk right up and take it?" Ashley wondered with a raised eye brow, her insides boiling with fear at what could happen at any moment.

Christine rolled her eyes, "Yes cause that won't get any of us killed,"

"Mom..." she groaned tossing her loose strands of hair behind her, "What do you want to do?"

The older brunette cocked her head trying to come up with something sounding even remotely better than just stalking up to a crazed psycho with a magical sword and swiping it like stealing a lollipop from a child but fell short in any plan forming in her mind. Shrugging she stood up, staying in a crouch and trying to steady herself in the constant grumbling of the ground beneath her feet, slowly she made her way toward Arthur who had yet to move.

Paula looked around to see if there was any place to hide in case things didn't work out, across from them hidden by some trees was a path leading to another road with a subway entrance sat, they could hopefully run through there and make it down into the subway tunnels, it would be an easy hide, but still dangerous as it held close quarters with little escape, it seemed the only route possible so it didn't matter the danger.

Licking her lips and closing her eyes for a split second before refocusing on the task at hand, removing the sword from Arthur Carlin's possession. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, smacking into her ribs making her breathing ragged, she knew what the cost would be if she didn't succeed and yet she had a feeling she wasn't going to succeed which sent another wave of anxiety down her spine.

Letting out a shaky breath she knelt at the man's feet, his body seeming to convulse and stay still at the same time. Licking her lips she slowly started reaching her hand toward the sword clutched in Arthur's hand, she could hear her daughter's barely be careful mom warning whispered to her on the strong winds.

Nodding her head as if to answer the heed even though she knew no one but her knew she did it. Arthur's body twitched, her hand shook, she was so close to wrapping her slender fingers around his so she could pry them loose, his body twitched again as she started to grasp his fingers.

"I don't think so," his angered voice scratched the inside of her ears, glancing up she saw he was now sitting up glaring at her just daring her to try and continue. Reaching out he knocked her away, the slight slope they were on made her body roll to the side. He stood above her with a sickening smile that would make any demon shudder under its power of mocking, "It's about time I put at least one of you away for good,"

The sword rose up her body as if in slow motion, the tip pressed slightly at her throat; pain ripped from her throat and down to her toes as blood trickled from the small wound the sharp tip caused. Swallowing was difficult and no matter what her brown hypnotized eyes couldn't move from the shiny blade in front of her to look at the man, the monster holding it to her.

"Mom," Ashley screamed rising to her feet before either blonde had a chance to restrain her, her feet pounded the grass, kicking some strands up into the air. Like her mother earlier she heard and felt her heart thudding away in her chest. She knew what it was like to be under such a deadly weapon; how it felt pressing into her flesh and how painful it was not to be able to stop it in any way.

Skidding to a stop as he rounded and pointed the sword at her, she was frozen, images of Spencer holding her down flashed through her mind, she felt like she was back in that forest pressed into that muddy ground with the weight of her girlfriend smothering her and forcing the metal object closer and closer to her heart, sweat began to trickle down her forehead.

"What's the matter Ashley?" the comment laced with humor, "Remembering something, about my daughter possibly?"

Shaking her head she squared her jaw, "Leave her out of this!"

"Do I detect anger?" he lowered the sword to point back at the older woman who had yet to form anything in her mind to escape, "That is what drives this world...passion, love, lust...why be apart of the opposing team. We can rule this world, you are apart of this magical as well Ashley, apart of the new order that can stem from this world,"

"No...It's not right," she pleaded unsure why her voice trembled or why she needed to plead in the first place.

Arthur laughed with a shake of his head, this made Ashley wonder if the man was ever sane to begin with, "Not right...how is it not right to take back what is rightfully yours, huh?"

"It wasn't yours though,"

Spencer joined her girlfriend in standing up to the man who was once her father, although standing slightly behind the brunette, still not brave enough to take the two steps that would place her in front and Ashley was fine with that, if anything happened to Spencer she would never be able to forgive her self.

"It was my aunts and that stupid whore of a Davies stole it from her so we fought back and now..." he turned to face Christine, "Now I'm going to take this world back and get rid of all the Davies and any other person trying to stop me!"

The sword glowed white as he lifted it with the tip positioned downward, both hands wrapped around the handle as he planned on driving the sword through her chest. Ashley reacted, how she has no clue as her mind was as blank as a piece of paper, she tackled Arthur to the ground the sword dropping from his hands but he managed to knock her off him and retrieve it just before Spencer could grab it.

Cursing her self she raised her hands up in surrender hoping her father felt something for her that it would put chains on his soul and not allow him to kill her but obviously it didn't work as he slapped her across the face, splitting her lip and allowing her blood to trickle down her chin.

"Don't ever stand up to me like that again, you here me Spencer," his voice set something off in her, she wasn't sure what it was, she felt like she was shrinking.

Arthur seemed to tower over her, he reeked of power and strength, her lip trembled and she shook her head yes, she understood. What else could she do against this man who stared her hard in the eyes never wavering, for what did he have to fear he was mighty and she was small.

Her body jerked backwards as a hand clasped her wrist, her feet stumbled for a second before gaining there balance and she righted herself, running behind her mother and the other two. They ran through the shrubs, through the path and onto the street where cars piled up, some crunched together in accidents as they tried to avoid falling objects or running people while others just parked in the middle of the road as the driver and passengers evacuated for safety.

Just as they rounded the poles holding the sign up saying where this subway entrance ended a lightening bolt shot out in front of them stopping them from entering as it crackled and lit the sign on fire.

Paula grabbed Ashley's hand as she was closest and went to the right, down the long stretch of walkway while Christine protected Spencer by dragging her to the left and down an alley way.

"We can't leave them," Spencer called out as she yanked her hand from the older brunette and turned to go back.

Christine laid a hand on her shoulder turning her around, "They are fine...Paula knows what to do, she'll get them to safety." She reassured her, "The best thing for us to do is find a way to the safe house and meet up with them and figure out a plan."

"A plan, did you see how big he got," blue eyes widened in horror remembering how tall it seemed to become while in front of her.

Christen cocked a brow, "No more than normal,"

"Normal, he was gigantic!"

Rubbing her chin she tried to figure out what the teen was talking about and than it hit her, "Spencer down in the tunnel didn't he admit to hypnotizing you?"

Spencer nodded in confusion, "Wait...you don't think he...did something else?"

"Oh god no," Christine shook her head, "I was thinking he added in a little part where you need to be scared of him,"

"What? I wasn't scared of him,"

The two made their way through the alley way and around the back of the buildings, as they passed a large garbage bin smelling like an animal had crawled in and died Christine stopped and glanced back with a skeptic look upon her aging face.

Spencer sighed, "Fine I was but if you saw what I saw you would have been too," she pouted.

"I know sweetie," reaching out she laced her fingers with the younger teen pulling her along.

****

Paula sighed as they dashed behind a car, several people who had been hit with a low power lightening bolt seemed to be under Arthur's will and was ordered to chase them down with no mercy. Ashley was too busy running for her life to notice the quick hiding of her older counterpart so when Paula reached up tugging the young girl down behind the car she let out a strangled cry causing the blonde to wrap her arm around her shoulders and clamp a hand on her mouth.

Silently they sat there Paula with her back against the car and Ashley pressed up against the older woman with a hand clamped down on her mouth, a minute later cries of jeers against their names ran past, feet stomping the ground until disappearing up the street and around the corner where they thought the ones they chased had ran around minutes before.

"Bastards!" Ashley yelled as she tried to stand up, Paula pulled her down again wrapped her arm around and clamped her hand down on her mouth.

"Hush," she chided, "We don't need them coming back."

"Mosdlfjc aldljc cowne," she mumbled against the hand holding her lips together.

Paula chuckled before removing her hand, "What?" she wasn't paying that much attention though as she peeked around the car to see if the coast was clear.

"I said...why not, I'll kick there asses," she said proudly but even she knew she'd be no match for the twenty or so people that had been on their tails just a moment ago.

"I'm sure you could have," she agreed just to keep things light hearted and less abysmal, "Let's go,"

Ashley nodded agreeing that it was best to get out of there, Paula stood and made her way back the way they came only dashing into an alley to make sure they didn't run into Arthur again.

"Where are we going?"

"A little safe house your mom and I have set up, I'm sure her and Spencer are headed there now,"

Ashley shook her head her foot kicking an empty can, hands pushed so far into her pants to keep warm as the wind picked up, "I hate this!"

Paula licked her lips and stared around a corner to make sure no one was there, when she saw it was clear started walking again, "Hate what?" she asked distractedly.

Sure she was a soldier in a war but she was also a mother and she knew how to listen to a child's problems while dealing with another task so as her eyes swept the terrain ahead her ears listened to the uneven breathing of the girl behind her.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that we are on the run hiding from a monster known as my girlfriend's father and in any other situation I'd laugh at that, thinking it was a metaphor for some dad trying to be an ass and keep me away from his daughter but its not, he's a monster trying to kill us,"

Paula smirked, "You are more like your mother than you know,"

"What?"

"Christine, she's a very sarcastic person, I'm sure that's where you get it from," Paula pointed to an opening in a fence located behind a rare book store, "Come on I think those boards are loose enough for us to get through."

****

The sun began to set as Christine and Spencer crossed the street, not before making sure no one was around. Fire erupted through building after building, glass shattered and an occasional scream pieced the new night.

"Can we stop for a minute?" Spencer asked but had already begun to lean against the nearest wall.

Christine shook her head and tugged at her sleeve, "We have to keep going,"

"No you don't," the voice scared them enough to whip around and earn whiplash, both of them clenched their jaws to not show the pain.

Spencer couldn't believe who was standing there, he had a few cuts and bruises, and blood dried on his face and under his hair line but his eyes and build told her everything she needed to know to recognize him, "Glen?"

"Hello Spencer, long time no see,"

"Oh Glen," she went to hug him, she missed his quips and jeers at her and the time he spent reading her bed time stories but Christine held her back.

"Glen," she nodded curtly he responded in kind, "Still working for your father?"

"Yes...still working with that cunt of a mom of mine,"

Spencer gasped unsure she heard her brother right, did he actually use that word to describe their mother, she'd used some choice words in her computer blog, password protected of course, to describe her mother but never in her wildest dreams or nightmares would she have used that word to describe anyone ever.

"Yes," Christine nodded noticing the labored breathing of her companion, "So your not going to let us go are you?"

Glen smirked, "I wish I could...for her sake," he nodded to his sister.

"Glen please," Spencer pleaded, "Just let us go..."

"Sorry Spence, no offense but you're as evil as mom and I want this world to be better off so..." he pulled out a phone from his pocket and hit speed dial one.

"I'm not evil,"

"Dad, yeah I found Spencer and Christine...okay I'll hold them till you get here."

He put his phone away and yanked a gun out that was hidden under his shirt and in his pants, he motioned for them to sit down and that was what they did, at least until they could find a way out of this mess.

****

Paula stopped in her tracks, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, yanking it out she flipped it open, hearing that of her son and husband discussing the capture of the other two and the location on where they were being held. She was happy she remembered to bug her sons phone before letting him escape, knowing he'd be more useful outside than tied up to that chair.

"What's wrong?" she wondered running a hand through her tousled brown hair, tired eyes looking upon the older woman for information.

Licking her lips she replaced her phone back in her pocket before turning her attention on the teen, "Arthur has your mother and Spencer,"

TBC...

**Okay guys the next chapter is probably the last so thanks for all the reviews and reading loved the comments.**


	26. Chapter 26

Paula yanked Ashley back down for the third time in less than five minutes, the two had hid behind a broken down car, stripped by common thugs for money. Arthur was talking quietly with Glen as Christine kept trying to keep Spencer's attention off them and on her seeing as the girl was shaking in fear at the sight of her father.

"Will you just hold on," Paula growled latching her hand upon the young girl's upper arm restraining her from moving.

"We can't just sit here," she sighed aggravated that this situation was getting worse and worse and a solution just seemed to far off in the distance.

Paula half smiled at the venom dripping from the teenager's mouth, she reminded her of herself when she was younger in the way Spencer reminded her of Christine when she was young, the two had met in summer camp although when they figured everything out they made sure their husbands knew nothing of the earlier meetings. Ashley had fire burning in her soul, the need to protect and care for those that held her heart which was few. Those who dared try and take advantage or hurt the ones she loved would never see the lion attacking so to speak and this was no different, the young brunette was ready to attack her own life be damned as long as those she tried to protect were safe.

"I know you want to go out there guns blazing but if you do that they are dead," she appealed to the part of the girl that didn't want anything bad to happen, "Let's just listen for a minute and figure things out okay?"

Ashley bit her lip, glancing between the hostages and the woman in front of her before she settled her brown eyes upon the blonde and nodded slowly. She wasn't ever going to put Spencer into harms way if she could prevent it and same went for her mother, even though her heart felt like a bird flapping its wings to fly from her chest she sat on the balls of her feet watching the semi freaked out expression on her girlfriend's face, her hands getting splinters of glass as she gripped the broken window with all her might. Blood trickled down the car door, metal and liquid meeting, Paula noticed and immediately made her let go of the car with a glare that was met with a apologized shrug the two glanced back over trying to hear something that would help them.

****

Glen scratched his head, feeling his hair slid easily through his fingers, he didn't know what to do. He knew he didn't want his sister dead as his father was suggesting, there was no way Spencer was as evil as he was told but than again she had been hanging with Ashley and their mothers so it was a good assumption that their thoughts were transferred to her.

Arthur rolled his eyes and yanked his son's arm to make him look back at him, "We have to do this Glen it's the only way to take the evil from this world,"

Biting his lips his eyes flickering back and forth, "But...can't we save her?" Desperation dripped from every word indicating how much turmoil he was in.

"Could we save Clay?" Arthur asked with a raised eye brow but he didn't wait for an answer, "You know what had to be done there and it was easy, you took out Clay and Chelsea."

"What happened to the baby?" Glen choked it wasn't as easy to kill his brother and sister-in-law as his father made it out to be.

Images flashed quickly through his head, remembering the blood on his hands and the screams from both of them while Krissy cried in her play pin, at the time it was like he was in a trance. Not controlling his actions, it felt like a nightmare, a dream he was stuck in as his fist hit Clay over and over again, never feeling pain in his own fists. Glazed over blue eyes watched as his brother went down for the last time but yet he still slammed his foot across the man's ribs and face. Chelsea smashed a vase over his head but again he felt nothing for in dreams you feel nothing, he than proceed to beat her to death as well. Soon his body slumped against the wall, head nodding down until his chin touched his chest which rose and fell steady.

If someone saw Glen while it was happening, his glassy eyes, steady breathing and lack of feeling would think he was sleep walking.

Glen remembered waking up against that cold wall well after the sun set behind the trees and mountains in the distance, a slight hue of orange and red dowsed the room in a soft glow enhancing the blood splashed across the carpet and walls even some droplets upon the net of the play pen. Blinking his eyes in shock he struggled to get to his feet, mouth dry he glanced around, Clay was twisted horribly on the floor his brown eyes now a dull gray staring at nothing, a blood vessel had broken giving one eye a red tint. Chelsea was sprawled on the floor head facing the play pin, arms reaching out as if trying to reach the young girl. He dropped to his knees feeling his stomach turn, the bile rose quickly spilling from his lips to the ground mixing into the blood staining the carpet. Wiping his lips he stood shakily, now feeling pain in his side, arms, legs and his head, reaching up he felt a gash running from the hair line to his left eye.

He remembered stumbling over to the play pin watching his niece sleeping, curled up with her thumb stuck firmly in her mouth, sucking away. He was unsure how long he'd been out or even how long ago this vicious attack had occurred, he wondered briefly if she was hungry or needed changing but he shook all thoughts from his head as he bent down and picked the little girl up into his arms. Slowly with out waking her, cuddling her against his chest, he walked out of the room and to his car where he met up with his father. Arthur took the baby, locking her in a car seat in the back of another car parked behind Glen's SUV, than proceed to tell his son to get cleaned up and meet him down town in the park.

He did just that. Hopped in the shower scrubbing away the filth and grim and guilt surrounding him, the hot water gripped every muscle as it slid down caressing and massaging. Laying hands upon cold tiles, leaning on them, head under water he let the tears flow out. Never feeling this ache before, the one that clenches so tight on to the heart with a pain of searing swords, minutes ticked by to an hour and if it wasn't for the phone ringing he was sure he would have been in their for much longer. Toweling off and dressing he found himself passing the scene yet again, tightening his teeth to keep from allowing any emotion take hold he walked out, closed the door and locked it. Flipping the keys in the palm of his hand he stuffed them into his pocket than drove away to meet his father in the park.

Arthur placed a hand on his son's shoulder bringing him out of his mind and back to the situation at hand, "She's fine Glen, I left her with a very good friend of mine." The smile seemed genuine but the blonde could never be to sure.

Glen turned to his sister, she was sitting there with her hair pulled back and fear on her face, "I guess we have to then," he sighed his shoulders sagging as the fight left him.

"Good man," Arthur smiled slapping him across the back with a small laugh, but Glen wasn't laughing and didn't know if he ever would again.

****

"Stop looking at him!" Christine sighed laying her hand upon the younger girl's cheek; the soft touch shocking her but her eyes never wavered, the brunette applied slight pressure and turned the blonde's head toward her, "Spencer..."

Unsteady blue eyes blinked not seeing the woman in front of her but at the same time was solely focused on the woman.

"Spencer snap out of it..." Christine shook her a bit which got her a reaction albeit a tiny shiver but the girl was more focused on her, "You back?" she chuckled.

Spencer blushed, although she didn't know why, but shook her head any way indicating that she was indeed back.

"Now how are we going to get out of this?" Christine wondered out loud glancing around them. There wasn't anything they could really use; a rusty old car to the right, a fire escape up above but both to short to even try and reach it and their guns had been taken so that left the boxes they were sitting on and a broken bottle with some yellow liquid which both women prayed wasn't piss.

"I don't know," she whispered out letting her eyes dart back over to her brother and father.

"Spencer I swear if you even glance over there again," Christine spoke harshly she needed back up and that was Spencer, the girl had to get over what ever Arthur had done to her and stand up or at least start thinking things other than he big.

"Sorry," she shook her head and turned her back on the two guys so she didn't even chance a glance over there, she had a feeling Christine meant what she said even if she didn't elaborate what she'd do if she looked back.

"It's okay," she assured while scouting the area not coming up with much.

"On your feet," Arthur spoke loudly as the two approached, hand gun in each of their hands.

Gulping Spencer did just that keeping her eyes down on the ground, the older woman stood by her side, wrapping her hand around hers.

"So what now Arthur?" Christine's voice traveled through Spencer's ears, the stern tone reminded her of her mother for some reason and this pang of guilt and longing washed over her, she wanted her mom.

That concept was new to her, wanting the love and attention only a mother could bring, wrapping her strong safe arms around you letting you know it's alright and nothing is as bad as it seems. Spencer tried to remember the last time she had that strength directed at her and cringed at the fact she couldn't even glimpse it in her mind, early on she trained her self to forget all the stuff before they found out she was gay.

"Now you go away," he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"That's it, just shoot us and toss away, you'd do that to your only daughter!" the older woman was livid, could be the fact she was about to die or the thought of the man before her not really caring about his own flesh and blood but what ever the reason she wasn't in her right mind as she yelled at him.

Arthur lifted his hand slamming it against her face, blood trickled down her lip as she gaped at the man, "Don't you dare talk to me like that...I'm your superior."

This earned him a snort from both women, surprising all three. Christine and Arthur since neither expected it and Spencer who didn't believe she let the noise pass her lips.

"Can we get this over with," Glen sighed his shoulders seeming to hug the ground with how much weight fell upon them.

"Glen?" Arthur said gaining his son's attention, "Give me your gun," with a raised eye brow the boy did jus that. His father holstered the weapon than twisted back to the women, "Now Glen, raise your gun!"

Two things happened at this command, the girl's noticed he didn't have a gun since it was taken from him and two his eyes lost focus and color. He was hypnotized just like Spencer, probably the only way he was held under the man's control for so long.

"Take them out," he flicked his hand as if they were to bugs needing to be wiped off the windshield after a long drive.

Glen began walking but stopped as another blonde and brunette stepped out of their hiding spot, no longer able to sit and do nothing, even if they had been trying to figure out a plan.

They stood in front of their counterparts, blonde protected brunette and as well as brunette protecting blonde.

"Finally things are working out," Arthur smiled, "Thank you for showing up, now I don't have to search for you."

"So sure you can kill us," Ashley rolled her eyes tired of this man, or monster, already.

"So sure you can beat me," he replied without hesitation.

She nodded.

"And why is that?"

"We have something you don't,"

"Oh don't tell me its love, so cliché even for you," he shook his head with a snarl.

Ashley smirked, "I wasn't going to say that but..." she tapped her chin for a second, eyes facing the sky, "It's still probably cliché but we have loyalty with out disrupting the other persons mind, that can be a lot stronger than your wimpy little spells."

Her hand had reached back latching on to her girlfriend's, this seemed to give Spencer the courage to look at her father, for some reason he shrunk with every pass of the brunette's thumb across her soft skin, until he was himself, a normal human size. Relief flooded her body.

"You think loyalty will save you," he laughed genuinely and evilly. Basically you could call him an asshole which all of the woman did, "Glen kill them already,"

That sentence about loyalty for some reason really irked Spencer, enough for her to take action, she stepped in front of Ashley the first person Glen was heading for, "No..."

"What did you just say?" Arthur seemed furious at this act as if his daughter would in her right mind stand up against him and let Ashley's words of loyalty mean something.

Blue eyes slowly traced the ground, his legs, stomach, shoulders and finally settled on his brown, "I said no, you're not going to kill us and neither is Glen!"

Her words sounded strong and in a sense they were. See when she is pressured her brain reacts first, it thinks a million different things and one of those was the cave. How not Christine or Paula but her and Ashley's words, tears, confusions and truths set off the stones, the stones representing earth, wind, fire and air.

"How so?"

"Because you're not the heir, you need that sword for power, if you didn't have it you wouldn't have the energy coursing through your body now."

"That's a lie," he barked wanting her to shut up, he didn't believe her and he didn't want her to believe that either.

She smiled, finally seeing the sweat on her father's brow as he realized she might be telling the truth, "That's why you want us gone isn't...Ashley and I are the true heirs, we're female. You said it your self the heirs to the power were two daughters,"

Ashley gasped, "Is that why you wanted us to open the sealed door, because you couldn't?"

"No, it was just easier," but his words faulted slightly, "Now kill them Glen, I won't say it again!"

Glen nodded and reached for Spencer but Paula reacted slight faster by grabbing his wrist before he could grasp at her shirt, "I beat you once and I'll do it again!" she punched him square in the nose, his body reacted by taking a few steps back but it looked as if he didn't even feel the pain or the blood dribbling down his possibly broken nose.

"Glen stop!" Spencer demanded causing the boy to blink once, blue spreading across his eyes but slowly the dull grey took over again and he stumbled forward.

"You will not stop him!" Arthur bellowed trying to get her fear back but the more his grew that she figured it out the less control he held over her or her brother. Realizing this he gripped the colt, the one he stole from Glen, in his gloved hand, raising it to Spencer's chest and again the blonde felt the horror take over her entire body.

She watched the finger jerk slightly applying pressure, the loud boom cascaded off of every surface she squeezed her eyes and waited since there was no way to avoid a speeding bullet.

"Nooo!" that voice made her open her eyes but wished she hadn't. She had no choice but to watch the love of her life jump in front of her, slow motion like the girl floated in the air for half a second before the bullet lodged itself in her chest, tearing flesh and making a hole where none existed moments earlier. Ashley dropped to the ground taking Spencer with her, newly made strong arms wrapped protectively around the quivering girl's body as blood gushed from the wound gaping right above her heart but who knew if it somehow drifted down and pieced said heart.

"Ashley?" Spencer whispered her lips barely brushing the quickly cooling skin of her lover's forehead, "Why?" she rocked back and forth as tears spilled from her newly dimmed blue eyes.

"Spence..." Ashley choked out with a painful cough, reaching up she placed a bloody hand upon her girlfriend's cheek, smearing her life line on pale white skin marking her for probably the last time.

"Don't speak," she breathed out even though she desperately wanted to break down and demanded Ashley never stop talking to her, never stop breathing.

"I..." the words wouldn't come, she meant them but her mouth felt numb, the vision before her as much of an angel it was began to slowly fade, "...love..."

"I know Ash, I love you too..." she leaned down and placed her lips softly on her girlfriend's chilly ones, blue with death.

As they kissed a white glow ascended around them amazing all around, eight eyes widened as two figures appeared with in the lights, a tear stained Spencer glanced up Ashley gone limp in her arms, shallow breathing the only indication that she had any life with in her at all.

"You stood up to the evil," one of the women said.

"That was all that was needed to give us entrance," the other smiled.

The two figures faded into orbs of light swirling around in the air, drifting down and settling upon the two girls on the ground. Spencer closed her eyes letting the warmth and light surround her; the memories of her past ancestors flooded her mind.

Protecting the doors.

Keeping the sword of power from any male heirs, the true evils, the ones never faulted for being the ones to start the fight between their sisters. Hidden through out time as not existing in the tales passed on from generation after generation.

Wars, small to major, fought out side the gates always won by the light side who'd bury the dead with in the circle of contentment to give them safety in their death as it was the male heirs who raped their minds and sent them wave after wave to die in the fight that wasn't even there's to begin with.

She realized she didn't need a protector.

Ashley didn't need a protector.

They are the protectors of...

LIFE!

Ashley's wound began to heal from the decent of the ghosts of their past, the same memories plague Spencer began to fall upon her mind as well.

Seeing this Christine and Paula backed up, ducking behind the car unsure what would happen with this new predicament.

Glen seemed to snap out of it as his dream like eyes settled on the glowing white light; he too found a nice safe distance from any harm, around the corner of an old antique shop.

But Arthur screamed in fury at seeing his handy worked reversed, he charged the gun firing again and again but each bullet bounced off the light field around them or disappeared inside as if it didn't exist. This just caused him to get angrier, he threw the gun away and started slamming his fists on the field but it would never budge, caving in slightly before bouncing back out. A vain surged in his temple as he fought against the light.

Once Ashley was healed she stood helping Spencer up, she may have realized neither needed a protector but she would always keep her baby safe. The two as if on autopilot spun around to face the poor man, well in Arthur's case, any one else knew he deserved his fate. He started back tracking but they caught his arms, the three disappeared leaving Christine, Paula and Glen to wonder what happened to them.

Glen slowly came out of his hiding spot, when his mother say him she stalked forward ready to maim him, she heard what Arthur said, this boy...no matter how much blood she shared with him killed her other son, killed her daughter-in-law and her ex husband had the child hidden somewhere.

"Mom..." he held his hands up dropping to the ground, what ever spell on him gone along with his father, "...I'm sorry!" he whispered childishly up at her with hands clasped together.

Paula lowered the gun she had picked up from the ground, the one Arthur threw, "I don't know if I can ever trust you again..." she saw him sob harder, tears splattering the ground as he remembered what he did to his brother and his girlfriend, against his will or not he had done it, still feeling the blood caking his hands, "...but you're my son and it seems your father is no longer controlling you so...I'll try"

She dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around him allowing him to cling to her with heart wrenching sobs, Paula knew he would be in therapy for a long time to come to terms with what he did and what his father did to him.

"Where'd they go?" Christine spoke pulling Paula from her thoughts, the brunette was examining the area the three had stood minutes ago, when she glanced at her friend all she got was a shrug so she walked over and wrapped her arms around the two blonde's trying to give as much comfort as possible.

****

The ancestors deep inside their souls dictated where they went and gave them answers to what they needed to do but it was the soul decision of the two girls that lead to Arthur being thrown into the twin doors that the blonde and brunette opened up by their blood. His screams of protest heard through tunnel after tunnel as he pounded on the now nearly closed door. He knew what it meant, he was trapped with no way out, no food and no water, he wouldn't last very long and he'd die here where his male ancestors forced their grandmothers to die.

Still he pleaded for his life, praying his daughter had a change of heart, what ever it was as long as he got to keep his life but his answers fell upon deaf ears as the two casually walked away with out regret. This however was the feelings of the ancestors trapped with in their souls, once out of the caves and tunnels, safe in the world of light once again the souls dispatched from the teenagers taking the memory of Arthur trapped in the small room knowing they couldn't leave with them selves if they knew.

Blinking several times the two realized for the first time that they were no longer in the alley way in Los Angeles. Looking around they wondered for a brief second how they got back to the forest but with everything that had happened they easily dismissed it not wanting to dwell on the past. Some how they knew Arthur was gone and so was the threat so instead of wondering anything the two embraced, slow passionate kisses laid upon cheeks, lips, necks and noses, whispering loving words in each other's ear as well as their fears of losing each other and the hopes for a better future.

When all the truths were out in the open, they walked back to the cabin, their minds showing them the way as if they'd been living there their whole life. Stepping inside, closing the doors the two headed for the bed room, to their new lives as...

Protectors.

The End.


End file.
